


Fuller House: A Rocki Romance

by comixgirl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixgirl/pseuds/comixgirl
Summary: It's the day of the big Fuller/Tanner/Gibbler wedding.  Jackson and Rocki have declared their love for one another.  My post Season 5 series detailing the ups and downs of Jackson and Rocki's senior year.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	1. First Day of My Life

AN: This story starts after the triple wedding but will alter a few events as well as streamline a few due to some goofy writing by the show runners & writers. After all this is fan fiction.

Chapter 1: First Day of My Life

Roxanne “Rocki” Mahan was currently in awe at the events that had occurred over the past 24 hours. As she lay in the queen sized bed she never for a moment thought this would occur today, much less here of all places. She exhaled contently and closed her eyes as she snuggled in bed and though back to earlier.

~*~

“What did you just say?” Rocki asked, not 100 percent sure if she had heard those three magical words.

Rocki was standing in the doorway of the Tanner/Fuller home. She was moments away from storming through the front door in a huff over Jackson's latest treatment of her but had stopped. Closing the front door she released the door knob in a daze and turned around to look at Jackson Fuller. 

This all started the moment that she had arrived. The she in question, Lola Wong. Ramona had of course talked to Rocki about her in the past. She knew that the two were the best of friends and that Lola had been Jackson's first girlfriend. She had seen a few pictures that Ramona had taken with her cellphone but they paled in comparison to the reality. Rocki knew that Jackson could be a space case at times, maybe even dim, but when Jackson came face to face with the girl that she knew was Jackson's first girlfriend, she couldn't help but feel a bit... inadequate. Lola was cute. Rocki would have to be blind not to notice this but she had never seen Jackson act so stunned by another girl before. It took all of her will power to remain composed as she introduced herself to Lola and calmly shook her hand. She almost lost that composure when Jackson finally spoke, and did not acknowledge her as his current girlfriend and made an analogy to two fictional characters and a mountain range. Determined not to give Jackson the satisfaction of seeing how hurtful he had been Rocki simply went back to helping with the wedding arrangements.

Returning sometime later she had watched as Ramona made up with Ethan after the two of them had a similar encounter when Ramona's ex-boyfriend Bobby Popko showed up. Rocki literally wanted to scream when Jackson began regurgitating Ramona's apology word for word to her. Did he really think that she would let him slide with that kind action. Pushing past Jackson she was leaving and would must likely not forgive this transgression... not again. And then he stopped her. He stopped her by saying the one thing that she had only dreamed he'd said to her.

“I said, I Love You.” Jackson stated in a calm and sincere tone.

Rocki had turned about and slowly started walking towards Jackson. Her normally stoic expression melted. She could feel to smile on her face light up Jackson as he smiled back at her just as warmly. “I love you too.” Rocki replied.

She remembered emvolping him in her arms as he did to her and the pair shared a kiss. The kiss was short, and sweet but as the two looked one another in the eye they knew that the words and the feeling were true.

~*~

The wedding itself was beautiful and went off without any hiccups. The brides were all beautiful, the grooms looked dashing, the toasts were all wonderful and heartfelt and it was just a magical day. Secretly my favorite moment was when Lisa Loeb appeared and serenaded the wedding party. While I have never been the biggest fan of her music as I listened to the song she performed I couldn't help but be swept up in the moment. I was standing next to Jackson as the brides and grooms danced their first dance as husband and wife. When the father's danced with the daughters I was surprised to feel a tap on my right shoulder. I turned to come face to face with my six foot three inch stepfather, Matthew Harmon, who was holding out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” Matt asked.

Jackson stepped back and without really answering I allowed Matt to lead me next to the dance floor so that we could dance along with the fathers and daughters. As we moved to Lisa's song I caught a glimpse of Stephanie and DJ and the two were smiling at Matt and I. It was during a turn near the end of the song that I also caught a glimpse of the look on my mother's face. She was looking at us, her hands pressed together and I swear that I saw tears in her eyes. My mom is not known to be overly emotional (runs in the family, I know) but I felt myself tear up at that as well. Matt and I did not start our relationship out on the best footing but thanks to Jackson's intervention, we have grown close. In most ways I am a closer to Matt than I have ever been with my biological father. He made it a point to get to know me, to include me in his and my mother's life. He is my mother's forth husband, but he is my first real father figure. As I leaned into Matt's chest and hoped that one day in the future, that the two of us would be the ones front and center dancing during the father/daughter dance.

When the special dances are over Stephanie Gibbler activates her special wedding playlist and the backyard is filled with various song for the couples to dance to. Rocki returned Matt to her mother and made her way back to Jackson who was eagerly awaiting her return. The two joined hands and then slowly made their way out on to the dance floor where they joined the mass of guests dancing with those they held dear. Rocki and Jackson however barely even acknowledged that anyone else was in the yard. The only had eyes for each other.

The guest enjoyed the food, cake and company of the event until it was the moment of truth... the tossing of the bridal bouquets. All of the single women lined up as the three brides prepared to launch their bouquets. With their backs to the women three individual bouquets flew up and over the shoulders of the brides. Arms stretched out as the flowers arced and then fell down landing in the hands of three individual young ladies. Ramona Gibbler was the first to catch a bouquet, the one belonging to Stephanie. Kimmy's bouquet bounced out of CJ Harbenberger's hand and landed in the grasp of her daughter Rose. The third and final bouquet, the one DJ launched was making its way towards Lola Wong. All eyes were on the bouquet save CJ's who “nudged” Lola forward and off balance. However CJ misjudged her own momentum and the pair fell forward in a heap. The bouquet landed in the hands of the one girl who was not actively “trying” to catch it (you guessed it)... my hands.

Immediately afterwards the grooms tossed the three garter belts to the (few) single men in attendance. I watched as Max, Ethan and of course, Jackson caught the garter belts. The three couples took the hands of their ladies. I know I had danced almost every single dance with Jackson but as I held the bouquet in my hands as we dance... it just felt different. I surveyed my compatriots and got the sneaky suspicion that they all had similar feelings. Ours was the last dance of the evening and the brides and grooms all thanked everyone for coming and for helping to make this such a special occasion. I volunteered to spend the night so I could help the Fuller's and company break down and clean up after the wedding. DJ and Steve were leaving first thing in the morning for Cancun, Mexico for a week on their honeymoon. Stephanie and Jimmy had decided to take a “working” honeymoon in Cancun (Jimmy took a short freelance photography job) and would be gone the same week but were planning to leave that night. Kimmy and Fernando would be staying the week to watch the kids and manage the restaurant until the Hale's and Gibblers returned, after which they would be traveling to Argentina.

The families bid Stephanie and Jimmy a found farewell with Steve and DJ saying they would see them later. Kimmy and Fernando went next door to the old Gibbler home that Fernando owned for their wedding night. Danny, Joey and Jessie putTommy and Danielle to bed in their room as the two little ones were exhausted. The adults were not staying the night as Ramona and Jackson were old enough to watch over the little ones until the following morning when Kimmy and Fernando took over again.

Despite how tired the teens were Ramona, Ethan, Rocki and Jackson began the cleaning process. The girls started stacking chairs while Ethan and Jackson cleared off and then folded the tables. Garbage cans were emptied, and refilled and so on. Ethan was the first to call it a night once the outside was in a semblance of normalcy as he had to drive himself home. He kissed Ramona good night but promised to return later to help with more of the clean up if they needed him. The trio went into the house and saw the stack of dishes and leftover food awaiting them. 'Ramona, if you take care of Danielle's early morning feeding for us Rocki and I will finish down here before we go to bed.” Jackson offered the extremely exhausted girl.

“Deal.” Ramona said. She informed Jackson and Rocki that she planned to wash up before bed so not to turn on the dishwasher for at least twenty minutes. She wished the pair good night and then trudged slowly up the back stairs to her room. Jackson and Rocki made small talk as they finished putting the food away and then loading the dish washing machine. Rocki waited for Jackson to finish starting the machine up. Jackson turned and found the lovely young woman wrapping her arms around him.

“Can we please go sit on the couch and crash now?” Rocki said in her old sarcastic tone.

Jackson took Rocki's hand but rather than lead her to the living room the headed towards the back door. Rocki was about to whine when Jackson turned and led her to one of two areas of the house that she had never been in before. Rocki allowed Jackson to slowly lead her down the stairs into the basement.

“Jackson... why are we...” Rocki started to say but then she saw it and all became clear. 

Stephanie and Danielle's belongings were all packed up and off to the side, ready for the family to move to their new home near Uncle Monty's Sandwich Emporium of Alameda. The bed however was part of the house and had been changed out with fresh sheets and a recently washed bedspread. With the last of her might Rocki pulled Jackson by his arm as swiftly as she could, which wasn't very swift. Rocki released her grip on her boyfriend before crashing on the bed that once belonged to Stephanie Tanner. “Oh my god this is heavenly.” Rocki cooed through closed eyes.

Rocki didn't realize how content she felt until she heard Jackson clear his throat. Her eyes fluttered open bringing Rocki out of the sudden urge to allow sleep to over take her. She hadn't realized that she had actually started to doze off until Jackson was standing before her with a change of clothes. She easily recognized Ramona's pink pj's from her previous overnight experience. “Ugggh.” Rocki moaned.

“I thought you might feel that way.” Jackson stated. Placing the clothes at the end of the bed, Jackson then pulled out a large maroon nightshirt that belonged to his aunt.

“Much better.” Rocki said as she stifled another yawn. When she had the shirt in her hands Jackson turned and started to go up the stairs.

“Wait...” Rocki called out.

Jackson paused and was about to turn back when Rocki said, “Don't turn around.”

Jackson did as he was asked and after hearing three soft thumps on the carpet bellow his feet he heard Rocki say, “OK... you can turn around now.”

Not truly knowing what to expect Jackson turned around and saw Rocki sitting ever so carefully, legs crossed at the end of the bed in the night shirt. Other than being maroon there was nothing of note about the shirt except that it came down to Rocki's knees. Jackson moved towards Rocki and watched as she began unbuttoning his dress shirt. When the last button was undone she stood up and moved the garment from his shoulders. Jackson was wearing t-shirt and boxers under his dress clothes, a fact that Rocki discovered when she pulled his t-shirt out of his pants. Rocki was too tired to draw this out any longer and placing a quick kiss upon Jackson's lips, undid his dress pants. The pants dropped quickly due to the weight of his belt and puddle at the feet of Rocki's boyfriend. Interlocking her fingers with Jackson, Rocki climbed ever so carefully back on to the bed, Jackson followed suit and the couple slid into the covers together. 

Having never been this intimately close to another person it took the young lovers several minutes to get comfortable with one anothers bodies. Jackson finally took the lead and laid on his back towards the center of the bed. He put his right arm under Rocki's left arm and drew her close to him, resting his hand at the small of her back. He rested his left hand on her hip, taking note of how soft her skin felt to his touch. As he lay with the woman he loved in his arms, Jackson could not help feel Rocki's protruding nipples through the material of her shirt pressing into his chest through his shirt. The interlocked their legs and both sighed contently at the warmth and tenderness of the moment.

Rocki's heart was pounding like it had never pounded before. She was nervous, yet excited, but also extremely tired. She placed her right hand on Jackson's chest and felt his heart beating in the same excited rhythm as her own. Her eyes were closed as she felt his erect member brushing against her thigh. She knew that Jackson was aware that she had taken off her bra but she wondered if he figured out that the third item to hit the floor had been her panties. The fact that he was so close to her yet behaving himself, not letting his hands wander too far over her scantly clad body truly warmed her heart. Feeling his lips on her brow she whispered a final, “I Love You Jackson Fuller.”

“I Love You Roxanne Mahan.” As sleep finally overtook the couple.


	2. The Morning After

The first rays of the sun crept through the windows into the basement apartment that currently housed one Rocki Mahan and Jackson Fuller. The warmth and light caused Rocki to stir. Things were a bit hazy until she felt the warmth of the figure who held her in his arms. It took her a moment to remember that she was not in her own bed but quickly remembered why and that she had fallen asleep at the home of as well as in the arms of her boyfriend, Jackson Fuller. Rocki had never had a more restful nights sleep, nor had she ever felt as content as she did right now. That was until she felt the urge to relieve herself. Rocki tried her best to dislodge herself from Jackson's loving grasp but he was holding on to her as if his life depended on it. Resigning herself to her fate, Rocki placed a kiss on Jackson's “full” lips before whispering his name. “Jackson... Jackson!” 

The oldest male Fuller began to stir but was not releasing his grasp on her. Rocki decided to expedite this further. Placing her right hand on the left side of his rib cage, Rocki began to tickle Jackson. The sudden jab of her finger tips had the desired effect in waking up Jackson, however he did not release his grip and Rocki found herself rolling out of the bed with Jackson. The couple landed with a loud thud and Rocki was still on top of Jackson, however the impact forced the wind out of the taller young man and he released his grip on Rocki. 

“Sorry about that honey...” Rocki said and give Jackson a quick kiss, “but I really have to go.” Rocki stated.

As he was still incoherent Jackson was not sure what was going on. As he lay on the ground wondered if he had done something wrong. Sitting up Jackson tried to think if he had behaved himself. He was pretty she that he treated Rocki with respect and not done anything she didn't want. It was only after he had rubbed his eyes that he noted her clothes were still in a pile on the floor. Jackson padded over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Just a minute Jackson.” Rocki's voice called out through the door.

Jackson took this time to take a look at his cellphone. When the screen powered up Jackson saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning. The couple had only slept for about five hours. While he was still tired Jackson couldn't help to think back to the feeling of Rocki Mahan's soft body in his arms. Rocki had drifted off to sleep before him and while he didn't do anything ungentlemanly, he quickly took note of the feeling of her body against his. He listened to the soft sound of her breathing. He relished the gentle inhale and exhale of her breathing as she rested on his chest and the steady rhythm of her heart. “Boy do I have it bad for her.” Jackson sighed to himself.

The sound of flushing water brought Jackson out of his thoughts and watched as Rocki, still clad in his Aunt Stephanie's maroon nightshirt, came out of the bathroom and sat down next to him.

“Sorry about the rude awakening.” Rocki apologized. She kissed his forehead to go with the apology.

“It's cool.” Jackson said and patted the hand Rocki placed on his thigh. “Now if you'll excuse me, I need to relieve myself as well.”

Jackson stood and made his way to the bathroom that his girlfriend once occupied. He was only gone a short time but did not know what was awaiting him upon his return. Rocki could be getting dressed and planning to either move to the living room to make it appear like that was where she slept or she could just leave. He was hoping she would stay till the alarm went off but was preparing himself for disappointment. When he returned to the room Jackson found Rocki back under the covers of the bed they had shared. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and despite his rude awakening how nice it was to wake up to her in his arms.

“What time is your alarm set for?” Inquired Rocki.

“Everyone usually sleeps in until about 10:30am on Sunday so I set it for 10:00am. They may decide to sleep in a bit longer after yesterday but better safe than sorry.” Jackson tells Rocki.

“So we have at least three more hours to ourselves.” Rocki asked.

“Yep... three whole hours.” Jackson replied as he slid back under the sheet. He then pulled the bedspread back over Rocki and himself. Rocki moved back towards Jackson and the two teens quickly found their comfort zone. “This is much easier when you're not exhausted.” Jackson stated matter-of-factually. Rocki grinned into Jackson's chest and could not help herself. The brunette girl laughed aloud. 

“What's so funny?” Jackson asked.

“I just couldn't help thinking how freaked out our moms would be if they could see us right now. Visualizing the expression on our mother's faces is what truly made me laugh” Rocki informed her boyfriend who had once more encased her in his arms.

“Yeah... right.” Jackson chuckled in response as he could see the expression in his mind as well. 

Rocki had gotten permission from her mother to stay overnight at the Fuller House to help with the wedding clean up. She trusted the teens, who would have two youngsters and an infant in the house as well themselves. Rocki secretly guessed that her mother and Matt would be making good use of a night without her in the house. DJ and Steve Hale would be catching a 7:00am flight from San Francisco to Cancun so they had to leave bright and early at 5am to make their flight. The newly weds had decided to spend the night at Steve's home as it was closer to the airport and they would take an uber so no one had to get up early after such a long day, to make the trek to the airport (save the uber driver that is). 

Rocki sat up a bit, her long brunette locks cascading around her face as she looked at Jackson with her sternest look. “By the way Fuller...” She said tapping his chest with her right index finger, “If you tell anyone I slept with you I will punch you so hard...”

Rocki never got the chance to finish her threat as Jackson's hands captured her face and drew her towards his. He then ended her threat of physical harm with a kiss. “I love you Rocki. I may have messed up big time at prom by spouting off like one of those brain dead jerks, but I swear... as long as we are together, what happens here between us, stays right here between us.”

“Promise?” Rocki asked in a whispered tone.

Jackson could see that Rocki was lowering her guard completely. She was trusting him completely with her heart. “I promise.” Jackson answered in the same hushed tone before he claimed Rocki's lips again.

Rocki saw the sincerity in Jackson's eyes and her heart just melted. A lot of things were on Rocki's mind at this moment but there was one last nagging thought. Something she needed to know before she allowed anything else to happen.

“Jackson, I need to know one thing... and I will never bring the topic up again.” She said.

“Anything.” Jackson said in response.

“Did you ever tell Lola that you loved her?” Rocki asked. In all of her talks with Ramona even Jackson's housemate did not know the answer to this question for sure.

Jackson did not answer her immediately. Not because he was trying to lie to her or hide the truth... he was just trying to remember for sure if he had or had not done so. “No... I never said that I loved her.” Jackson told Rocki. “I called her my first love... but... but she truly wasn't. At the time I said that to her she was the only girl I had ever dated, and even now I can't say that we truly dated.” Jackson paused.

He took hold of Rocki's right hand that was laying on his chest, “Lola Wong was my first crush, and my first girlfriend. You are my first real relationship. You are the first woman to show me what love looks like and truly is. That's why I wanted us to be exclusive. I knew that I would never, could never find anyone as special as you are. That's why I told you that I love you, and I know in my heart that I always will.” Jackson declared.

Rocki didn't know when her eyes teared up. She barely registered the feeling until her vision became blurry and the tears started falling down her face. She also didn't know when Jackson had become so eloquent. Jackson brushed the tears from Rocki's face and kissed her cheeks where the tears had fallen. In that instant, any lingering doubt that Roxanne Mahan had were gone from her thoughts. Rocki began sitting up and pulled Jackson upright with her. When they were both upright she straddled Jackson's waist. The close intimate contact caused the young man to become extremely excited, a fact that was becoming very apparent to Rocki. The young woman reached for the hem of Jackson's t-shirt and began pulling it up. Jackson raised his arms to assist her in removing the shirt. Rocki tossed it nonchalantly in the direction of her clothes. Jackson did not know what to expect yet so he simply and politely, placed his hands on Rocki's hips before he kissed her. This gesture was greatly appreciated by his lady love as it further proved to her how much he respected her and was not about to pressure her into anything or make assumptions of her. Rocki scooted off of Jackson and the two teens knelt together on the bed facing one another. Rocki grasped the hem of the maroon nightshirt and pulled it up and over her head. Jackson barely noticed Rocki toss the nightshirt on top of their clothes. Jackson was far to mesmerized by Rocki's now naked form, a form he had dreamed of for quite some time and now here was the reality and it exceed all of his expectations.

“Rocki... is this what you really want. I mean... I love you, and I want to be with you... but I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything more if you are not 100 percent sure this is what you want to do.” Jackson said.

“That is why I am 100 percent sure that I am ready to take this step with you Jackson Fuller. Any other guy would have taken any number of advantages with me last night. You didn't. I trust you... with my body... and my heart.” Rocked stated.

Jackson nodded and removed the final barrier between Rocki and himself. Rocki laid down on her back and watched as Jackson slowly, and nervously moved atop her. The two kissed as Jackson carefully penetrated Rocki for the first time. After breaking through her innocence Jackson waited patiently until Rocki told him that he could begin moving. Like most young couples Jackson did not initially last very long. However even after Jackson's first release he did not disentangle himself from Rocki. The lovers lay together and explored the feel of each others bodies while Jackson recovered and they expressed their physical love for one another.

~*~

The alarm on Jackson's went off at 10am just as it was supposed to. It didn't take much for him to wake up this time, the two hours of additional sleep were needed after he was done making love to Rocki. That's what it had been. They hadn't been hurried or rushed It been a slow and passionate first sexual experience. He gingerly ran his hands down Rocki's naked back before he gently patted her tush. “Good morning my beautiful lady.” Jackson cooed.

“Do we have to get up?” Rocki mumbled into her lovers chest. Her hazel colored eyes were still shut as she was too content to get up at this time. She knew the answer to his question but she was far too happy and relaxed in her current position to get up. Their naked bodies were literally stuck together from their perspiration. She knew that they had a very distinct scent but it was one that she was quickly starting to like.

“There is nothing more that I would rather do than stay in bed with you forever but eventually someone will come looking for us and they will eventually check down here.” Jackson said in a resigned tone. He really did not want to get up either.

“I guess it would be hard to explain to Max why our clothes are lying in a heap on the floor and we're naked in bed like some newly weds we know.” Rocki stated. Her eyes were now open and they were locked on Jackson's blue eyes.

“Milady can use the shower down here to get cleaned up and into her favorite pink pj's... I will go upstairs and use the other shower.” Jackson told Rocki as he collected his t-shirt and boxers. The couple gave one another several butterfly kisses before they finally separated to get cleaned up.

~*~

It was 11am before the Max, Ramona, Tommy and Danielle (carried by Ramona) joined Jackson and Rocki at the table for Sunday brunch. In the hour alotted to them Jackson and Rocki had put away the clean dishes in the dishwasher and dirtied new ones making the family French Toast much to the surprise of Ramona and Max. As Rocki passed out the plates with the breakfast food Ramona placed Danielle in her swing chair and turned on the music and swing action before taking her spot at the table. While Jackson finished making extra French Toast Rocki passed out the silverware. Max noticed how his older brother seemed extremely giddy as he finished cooking while Ramona noticed Rocki's chipper demeanor.

“Ok... what's going on with you two.” Max questioned after several more minutes of goofy grins and sideways glances between the teens.

“What?” Jackson and Rocki asked in stereo.

“You two are up to something.” Ramona chimed in pointing between her housemate and friend. She stood up, crossed her arms in front of her chest and began circling the table never taking her brown eyes off the couple.

Tommy, not know what, if anything, was going just chimed in, “Yeah.”

“Ok... you got us.” Rocki said in a resigned tone. “We put a laxative in the chocolate milk.”

“WHAT!!!” Max and Ramona screamed. The pair looked like they were about to chuck the milk in the sink and run for the bathrooms.

“Gotcha!” Jackson and Rocki replied. The joke seemed to defuse any further suspicions that Max and Ramona were having about how strange the two were being. Max helped Jackson with the dishes and the kitchen clean up while the girls carted Tommy and Danielle into the family room. 

Fernando and Kimmy made an appearance at noon. They hugged an kissed everyone (including Rocki who said nothing negative about the gesture) upon their arrival. The next two hours were spent watching a movie and just spending time as a group. Ethan made his return just as the credits began rolling. As all of the clean up had been done and Kimmy was just waiting for the rental company to arrive and collect the tables,chairs and remaining odds and ends before she cut the expense check. Ethan and Ramona decided that they wanted to go see a less kid friendly movie. Max had plans to spend the rest of the afternoon with Rose and her mother. It had been ages since the two had a chance to spend time together and they wanted to go out for some kid appropriate fun. 

Fernando and Kimmy offered to watch Tommy so Jackson and Rocki could go see a movie or whatever else they might want to do. Kimmy went upstairs to get Danielle and Tommy's overnight bags as she would be spending the night with the Guerreros in their family home. The newly weds were currently in the process of hiring a manager for the next Uncle Monty's Sandwich Emporium. The Guerrero family was originally planning to move to Paloalto and manage it themselves but after the new brides had a conference that decision was changed. Fernando and his family decided to open an additional store closer to their family home so that they could remain in the immediate area and also allow Ramona to finish her senior year at Bayview High School.

Jackson and Rocki watched everyone pile out the front door until they were the sole occupants of the Fuller house. “So... what would you like to do Rocki?”

“Ohhhh I don't know Jackson... the possibilities are endless.” Rocki said taking her lovers hand. The two then slowly made their way down the stairs to the basement.


	3. Summer's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As many of the secondary character's were not given last names I will be inventing them. Just an FYI.

It was the time of year that most kids and teens dreaded... summer's end. Thanks largely in part to the triple wedding the month of June was a blur of activity the culminated in the majority of their finely crafted plans being tossed out the window and redone on the fly in one day in a new venue (the family backyard). The start of July signified the start of three new families. Fernando and Kimmy re-renovated the Gibbler family home to a less eccentric design. The attic was converted into an apartment design similar to the one in the Tanner home. Kimmy and Fernando made that their master suite. Jimmy and Stephanie claimed the second floor, knocked down a wall to expand their master bedroom. Ramona's domain was the basement and it had been designed and furnished similar to the one in the Tanner home but in Ramona's old room colors.

The Tanner/Fuller/Hale residence had like wise seen some rearrangement now that they had less people living in it. Steve and DJ opted to move upstairs into the attic apartment giving the newlyweds a great deal of space and privacy. When Stephanie and Danielle moved next door Jackson moved from his shared room down to the basement. He loved the privacy and the fact that it was where he and Rocki solidified their relationship. Everyone else stayed in their rooms with Ramona's old room now used as a guest room.

August signified the beginning of the end of Jackson, Rocki and Ramona's high school education. The future was on the horizon, and decisions would have to be made soon on what to do in that future. But that was a problem for tomorrow. Today was there grand party day and the teens had decided to spend their final day off at the beach. As it was the last day of summer the teens had gotten up early, had breakfast and gathered all of the things they would need to make the most of the day. Rocki had spent the night at the Gibbler home in Ramona's room so they could make the most of every hour of their last day off.

Jackson, Ramona and Rocki along with several of their friends and associates piled into their vehicles and drove down to their favorite spot at Baker's Beach. Jackson and Rocki were riding in DJ's SUV as they were carting the cooler with the food, drinks and the volleyball net. Ramona was riding with Ethan in his car and they had all the other little odds and ends for the beach party. Chad Brad Bradley pulled up in his Range Rover with Coco Miller, Sienna's old clique-mate and Ashlyn Anderson. Bobby Popko arrived last on a motor bike that he had recently purchased after working all summer. They guys set up the volleyball net while the girls laid out the beach blankets and umbrellas.

The girls wanted to catch some rays and work on their tan first thing so they spread out on their beach towels and started tanning their backs. Everyone put on sunscreen (Ethan and Jackson getting to help their girlfriends). As they girls laid out on their stomachs the guys opted to jump in the water right away and go for a swim. Popko was the the first one in and made a mad dash and a splash in the water. When he resurfaced he hooted and yelled that the water felt great and dove right back under.

As she wasn't big on tanning Rocki wanted to go for a walk. Jackson asked, "Would you like some company?"

Rocki said, "Whatever." Secretly this was the plan between them all along. However Jackson and Rocki hadn't shared that information with anyone.

The pair start walked along the water line until they were some distance away when they held hands Rocki savored this moment as she had every moment she and Jackson had reconnected. The couple continued walking until they were well out of sight of the group before they stopped. Rocki and Jackson watched as a tan surfer like dude stood as they approached from his spot on the beach. Rocki didn't know the surfer but Jackson seemed to recognize him. They pair hugged momentarily before Jackson turned to Rocki.

"Rocki I want to introduce you to my cousin Alex Katsopolis." Jackson informed his girlfriend.

"Alex, this is Rocki Mahan, my girlfriend." Jackson said and placed a kiss on her right temple.

"Hey Rocki, nice to meet you." Alex said extending his right hand. Rocki shook it and returned the greeting.

"All right cuz, I will see you in an hour and a half." Alex stated. "Nice meeting you Rocki."

Rocki waved politely and watched the older man head up the beach to a stationary Taco Truck. When he was inside the truck Rocki turned back to Jackson and said, "Care to let me in on what's going on?"

"My cousins own and operate that taco truck. They are usually at China Beach today but I asked them to come down here and save us this spot. I know we are here with out friends but I wanted some time with my beautiful girlfriend all alone on the beach." Jackson explained. "They came down here to save us this spot and once our time is up they will com collect their things. I figure we have about an hour, maybe ninety minutes before the girls are done tanning and the guys are bored with swimming is about all we can manage before we are hunted down."

"You continue to surprise me Jackson." Rocki told her lover.

Jackson set the umbrella up so they they would be completely shaded from the sun. While he filled up the inflatable beach pillow that Alex had left for them Rocki went to the restroom. Unbeknownst to Jackson, or the girls, Rocki had brought two swimming suits with her today. She had worn a woman's tie front one piece swimsuit that she had ordered from to wear to the beach. However she had ordered a black two piece sexy halter bikini. Normally she was not about flaunting her sexuality but today was special but it was solely for Jackson's eyes as far as she was concerned. She knew he would want pictures of her in it and she would oblige but only on penalty of death if he were to show them off. Once she had changed in the bathroom stall Rocki quickly applied sunscreen to the areas that Jackson could not access before her wardrobe change and taking a deep breath, made her way back to her love.

Jackson had everything laid out and was propped up with two cold sodas waiting to be opened when a girl in a very sexy bikini stopped in front of him. Jackson cleared his throat. "Can I help you miss?" Jackson asked. She was standing directly in the sun light and couldn't make out her features as he didn't have his sun glasses with him.

The girl spoke with in a preppy tone of voice, "Ummmm like, would you be a doll and like, put some lotion on my back?" The girl in a large hat and glasses asked. She posed her legs and arched her back to emphasize her butt.

"Sorry miss... I'm waiting for my girlfriend and I wouldn't feel right helping you." Jackson stated.

"Are you sure..." The girl paused, "Jackson..."

However this time Jackson did a double take. Gone was the preppy accent and in its place was Rocki's more stern sounding voice.

"Rocki..." Jackson replied dumb founded.

"Of course Rocki yah goof." Rocki replied with a chuckle and proceeded to plop herself down in Jackson's kissed Jackson and snuggled in his arms. Jackson cradled her body against his. He then heard her whisper, "You've seen me naked, did you really not recognize me in this?"

"Well, to be fair when you're naked my focus is on making you happy. Also we are a usually pretty quick in the discarding clothes part so I rarely see you in your underwear so no... I didn't know it was you at first. You look beautiful... not that you need me to validate your looks." Jackson stated with a grin.

"You're learning Fuller... still... its nice to know you like my looks." Rocki stated through closed eyes. They had just under an hour and she was going to enjoy every minute of their time together.

Unfortunately, like always, Jackson's phone chimed loudly and brought the two love birds crashing back to reality. Rocky nudged Jackson who was playfully pretending to be asleep. He tickled Rocki's ribs inciting laughs but also pleas of mercy. Rocki turned in his arms, wrapping hers around him in the process and laid a heated kiss on her boyfriends full lips. "Best rumor I ever started." Rocki informed him.

Jackson gave her one final kiss before he released his hold so that she could stand up. When Rocki got upright she made her way back to the restroom to put her original bathing suit back on. At the thirty minute mark she and Jackson had started their private photo shoot and had taken what felt like a giga-bite worth of photos and videos of one another. The photo session ended with pictures of them snuggled together against their current backdrop. Rocki quickly changed and when she returned to her boyfriends side she took note of Jackson's other cousin. Nicky Katsopolis was Alex's twin brother it turned out. They were nearly identical except they cut their hair in different styles (thus making it easier to tell them apart). Introductions were made and Rocki thanked Nicky and told him to thank his brother for helping Jackson and her with a little alone time.

"You're very welcome." Nicky replied, He then shook hands with Jackson before giving his cousin a quick hug.

"Thanks for suggesting this cuz... we are killing it today on sales." Nicky informed his cousin.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out for us all." Jackson replied. He helped Nicky break down the umbrella and roll up the towel and deflate the pillow. Nicky then took everything, said, "Later!" and was off to the taco truck.

"Shall we milady." Jackson asked, pointing in the direction of their group.

"If we must." She replied before they walked hand and hand back towards the group.

When Rocki and Jackson returned many jokes were made about the impending search and rescue operation that they were in the middle of planning to locate the pair. It was expected so the couple really didn't mind the heckling. The group had premade sandwiches (from Uncle Monty's) for lunch and after everyone was done eating with a required period for digesting and reapplying of sunscreen it was time for the group to make use of the volleyball net that they had brought. Initially they were going to divide up equally but a snide comment from Chad Brad Bradley about it being necessary as girls vs guys wouldn't be fair made the contest girls vs guys.

It was four-on-four beach volleyball in the sand and they guys actually killed it during the first game. Ethan was started serving with Chad and Popko up front. Jackson was in final player in the back and he honestly didn't see much action during the first game. Ethan's serves were perfectly aimed and the few serves that managed to score while the girls were finding their footing and rhythm found their mark. Quickly adapting however, the girls started rapidly return the serves but were pummeled by the returns and spikes from Popko and Chad. The game was over before it started and Chad arrogantly felt vindication... until match two that was.

After a thirty minute break the girls switched sides with the boys, Rocki called a huddle and explained a few things to her teammates. They guys watch the exchange. Chad and Popko mildly amused that they girls were coming up with some elaborate plan for victory. The girls yelled "Break!" and clapped their hands. Ramona and Ashlyn took their spots near the net while Coco was in the back as Rocki prepared to serve. Rocki overhand served the ball aiming at her boyfriend who popped it up towards the net Chad was up and preparing to spike it to the ground only to have Coco up on her side of the net spiking it for the point. Chad had been so preoccupied with the setup that he hadn't seen the girl move up and out play him. The girls all slapped hands and the game was on. Unlike game 1 the second game went on for a long time as both teams were trading control of the ball and points back and forth. The girls finally managed to score the victory with a 18 to 16 point score. Chad and Popko were not smug this time.

Ethan and Jackson wanted mixed teams for the third game but Chad was insistent on the teams staying as is. "It's one-to-one... lets see who the winner will be." Chad declared.

The girls looked at one another and then to Rocki. "Thirty minute break and then its on."

For game three a coin was tossed to see who got what side of the net. Ramona and Chad were serving for their respective teams and the chess match like game of volleyball began. Spectators sat and watched the spectacle ooohing and ahhhing as the guys and girls put their best effort into this final match. The game

seemed to go on for ages for the players of both teams were now in their groves and were very good at keeping the ball in the air and from scoring moments. Points were scored usually when miscommunication or just bad luck. The points went back and forth like the ball itself until the heat of the moment was broken by an alarm. Jackson called time and check his phone. Time had gotten away from the group as it was now 5:30pm. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have to call it a draw." Jackson stated. The final score at the draw was 12-12. The crowd around them cheered for the players with many voicing their thoughts on what would have happened if the game had gone even thirty minutes longer. When the group was left the their own devices everyone took stock at how drenched in sweat from three long, grueling games in the California sun.

"Time for a dip." Popko announced clasping his hands together.

Jackson and Rocki were the first ones in the water because they had volunteered to do the cooking for the group. They relaxed a good fifteen minutes in the water. They swam, the dunked each other, but best of all they just held on to one another under the calm waves of water. The other were laying everything out and prepping the grill. Jackson and Rocki walked out of the water hand and hand and dried off with their towels. Coco, Ashlyn and Ramona had not been in the water all day so as soon as their prep work for dinner was done they made tracks for the water. The trio ran hand in hand and leaped into the water at the same time making a huge splash. The girls were greatly enjoying the cool water as they splashed and swam with the guys. Rocki smiled and waved to her friends from the grill. She was extremely tired after the game as she had been the team's all-star player. Yes it was a team effort but she was the one coordinating the teams actions as well as set up most of their winning plays. The girls were great, she would play on a team with the three of them any time but the games had taxed her. She was ready to just sit back and relax a bit. She sat in a beach chair and relaxed while Jackson began grilling the hamburgers, chicken breasts and sweet corn. Once all of the food was on the grill Jackson joined his lady in a chair and watched everyone having a great time.

"Penny for your thoughts." Jackson said.

"You think my thoughts are so cheap?" Rocki asked looking at Jackson over the rim of her sunglasses.

"I'll you the difference later." Jackson retorted.

"I'm glad we did this. Despite Chad's earlier attitude it was a fun game and we've got to spend quality time as a couple and with out friends." Rocki stated.

Jackson passed Rocki a can of ginger ale, they popped the tabs and clinked them together.

After dinner everyone was super tired from the days events. Chad and Ethan broke down the volleyball net and placed it into DJ's SUV. Ramona and Ethan had folded up all the blankets and put them back in his car. Popko and Jackson returned the cooler to the SUV and everyone said their goodbyes knowing that they would all see one another the next day (except for Chad and Ethan who had already graduated). Rocki and Jackson were sitting in the SUV and watched as everyone drove off after saying goodbye. The benefit of Ramona no longer living with Jackson was that she no longer was privy to his coming and goings nor was she required to tell anyone about Jackson's whereabouts (and vice versa). Jackson and Rocki moved the SUV down to the area where they had initially hidden out from their friends. The Katsopolis taco truck was long since gone as the sun was starting to set. As the air grew cooler more and more people were leaving for other locations or (as most of the teens were still students) going home to get ready for school the following day. While they were making their plans for their last day of summer break Rocki had Jackson get everything that he needed ready two days ago. All that remained was for them to go home, sleep and get dressed in the morning before making their way to their senior year of school. However, that was tomorrow.

Jackson had the blanket that he and Rocki had been using all day and laid it out along their isolated spot near the beach front. No one was around as Jackson plopped down on the blanket and waited for Rocki to join him. When she did, he was pleasantly surprised to see her in her bikini again.

"Excuse me miss..." Jackson said, "would you care to join me?"

"Is that your best pickup line?" Rocki asked.

"Best... no." Jackson replied. Standing up he closed the short distance between them, looked her square in the eyes again he took her right hand in his and kissed it. "My name is Jackson Fuller. I just wanted to say that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Does your girlfriend in the one piece bathing suit know you are chatting up every sexy girl in a bikini?" Rocki asked.

"I have only had one real girlfriend in my short life... and she is the only woman I have or ever will need." Jackson declared.

Rocki punched Jackson in his right arm. However unlike their earliest encounters, this one was playful and involved no pain whatsoever.

"You remember that Mister Fuller." Rocki emphasized as she tapped her finger directly into Jackson's chest.

Jackson wrapped himself and a second blanket around Rocki as the the sun began setting. Rocki's head was resting in the crook of Jackson's neck. She could feel his lips caressing her forehead as he held her close to him.

"I know we've said it before... but I love you." Rocki said as she felt his pulse begin to race.

"I love you Roxanne Mahan." Jackson responded before lowering his lips to hers. The lovers made out until a reminder notice chimed in.

Rocki and Jackson stopped their kissing and watched for the first time as a couple,as the sun set bellow the horizon. It was an event that happened day in and day out. They had seen numerous sunsets in their lives. However this is the first one that they ever shared, as a romantic couple, alone, together.

"It's getting late." Jackson stated. "I've got to get you home before our parents start searching for us."

"We can't have that no can we." Rocki retorted.

The drive to Rocki's family home was a relatively quiet ride. You could tell that summer was truly over as there were very few kids or teens anywhere to be seen out. Jackson pulled up in front of Rocki's home and shut off the car. He insisted on being a gentleman and walked his lady to her front door (even getting the car door for her before hand). He walked in with Rocki and was greeted by Dr Matt Harmon and Rocki's mother Gia Harmon. Jackson said his hellos to the adults, shook Matt's hand, and wished them a good evening. He politely kissed Rocki on the cheek, whispering a final "I Love You..." to her before he made his exit. Rocki moved to the second floor and watched from her room window as Jackson looked up to her one last time, waved goodbye, and then left for home.


	4. Senior Year

It was a bright and sunny Wednesday morning August 26th. Jackson Fuller and Ramona Gibbler were currently waiting outside the home of one Roxanne "Rocki Mahan. The pair were listening to the local radio station. Jackson was taping on the steering wheel to the music as he patiently awaited his girlfriend. When they had arrived at Rocki's home Ramona, who had been sitting in the passenger seat, moved to the back seat to allow Rocki to sit next to her boyfriend. After all, it was only good form to do so. As the a commercial was coming on the radio Ramona was answering a few texts from her friends who were already at school awaiting her arrive.

Rocki appeared just as the last song on the radio was ending and the station began broadcasting commercials. She casually strolled out of her house, her backpack over her left should. As it was in the 80's temperature wise she chose to wear a black short sleeved t-shirt dress with a light black vest. Rocki ware two matching purple bows clips in her hair that seemed to drape her long brown hair down the sides of her face like curtains. Rocki currently opted for purple dye streaks running down the bangs of her long brunette hair.

"Looking good Rocki." Ramona compliment her friend. Rocki thanked her while she climbed into the Equinox and buckled her seatbelt.

"What do you think Jackson?" Ramona asked her former housemate.

Jackson was wearing tinted sunglasses that obscured his pupils so Rocki did know now where he was looking. Jackson lifted the glasses up and rested them atop his head. Leaning over the armrest, Jackson placed his lips on Rocki's cheek. "You look amazing as always Rocki." Jackson replied.

"Awww how sweet." Ramona said. She had of coursed noted to herself how much more mature Jackson seemed to carry himself since July when his mother remarried. She also noticed that Rocki's stern and sarcastic demeanor seemed to lessen, sometimes even vanish, whenever she was with Jackson.

Rocki had of course long since confided in Ramona that Jackson had declared his love for her on the day of the wedding. She had been so giddy that Ramona knew that something had changed and was happy for her friend immediately after she was told. Rocki did not however disclose that the two were in a sexual relationship as well. That was private, no matter how much she felt the urge to confide in someone that she had indeed done the deed.

Jackson pulled the gray Chevy Equinox into the senior parking lot. Luckily there were still plenty of good spaces Everyone grabbed their belongings and made their way towards the building. Ramona was moving at a faster pace than Rocki and Jackson as she saw her returning dance team members waiting for her by the main entrance.

"Later guys." Ramona said before sprinting away.

Rocki moved closer to Jackson, sliding her fingers into his hand. The two entangled their fingers and lightly swung their arms back and forth as they made their way into the school for the first day of their final year. The couple had lockers in same hallway so after a quick stop to unload what they didn't need to carry in on the first day of school they began their day. Luckily Jackson and Rocki had first period physics together so they just strolled down the hall into the class hand in hand. Not knowing yet what if any seating chart was in place they opted to sit at a table together until they were told otherwise.

"I thought Ken dated Barbie, not a Brat." A voice called out from the back of the class.

Jackson and Rocki didn't even turn around to acknowledge the person trying to bring them down on day one. They knew the shrilly voice belonged to the self proclaimed 'it girl' Sienna Logan. Sienna and her clique were known to reserve their wrath for Ramona. However as Ramona wasn't here she obviously felt the need to pick on Rocki instead. However it was hardly surprising to Rocki to find herself the object of Sienna's ridicule. Long ago Rocki had heard through the grapevine that Sienna was annoyed that she couldn't prove that the rumor that Rocki had started about Full Lips Fuller was fake. She then became super jealous of the fact the other girls in her clique were impressed by Jackson's apparent kissing skills and had wished that they were the ones, not Rocki, that had gotten to put Full Lips to the test.

"Maybe he has more refined tastes." Rocki found herself saying just loud enough for the room to hear it. A chorus of ohhhhhhhs filled the room. Jackson turned and saw that Sienna was flushed in shame and rage. She looked like she had a snappy comeback planned but the bell rang and the physics teacher made her way into the room. Sienna was forced to sit back down and bide her time until the bell rang again.

The teacher started going down the attendance roster student by student, "Jackson Fuller" Jackson raised his hand. "Harmon, Roxanne" Jackson watched as Rocki raised her hand.

Jackson turned and mouthed to his girlfriend. "Harmon?"

Rocki leaned over and whispered in Jackson's ear, "We'll talk at lunch."

"I look forward to it." Jackson whispered in response.

Fifth period was lunch and, as it turned out, the only time that Ramona, Rocki and Jackson all managed to be in one room at the same time during the school day.

Jackson and Rocki had first period Physics together. Literature Composition was their third class of the day with PE as their final class of the day. Rocki and Ramona only had lunch and Advanced Algebra which was their next class. Jackson's class before lunch was a computer coding class to help him prepare for entering the world after high school. The class was located in a hallway around the corner from the cafeteria so he arrived there first. He put his bag down and got into line to get his food.

Ramona was the next to arrive and made her way next to Jackson. Rocki was coming from the other side of the school campus so she didn't arrive until right before the bell rang for the start of the period. By this time most of the students with this lunch period were already in the cafeteria. Jackson had texted Rocki asking her what she wanted for lunch. She replied before heading to the cafeteria and by the time she arrived Jackson was waiting for her with her selection saving her from having to stand in the now extremely long line of students.

Ramona was just pulling out her chair when Rocki put her backpack down and planted herself in the seat besides Jackson. Rocki kissed her boyfriend as a thank you for getting her food. Jackson turned to Rocki. "Sooooo Ms Harmon, anything you would like to share with the group?" Jackson asked.

"Harmon?" Ramona repeated not sure what was going on.

Rocki pulled out her student id and drivers license and put them down in front of Ramona and Jackson. "Roxanne Harmon." Rocki said extending her hand to Ramona.

"You changed your name?" Ramona asked not quite grasping the ramifications right away.

"Yes... right after the adoption was finalized." Rocki said before taking a bite of pizza.

"Oh My GOD!" Ramona almost screamed at the top of her lungs. She rocketed up and out of her chair so fast you would almost think the squel from the chair was from tires burning rubber. All eyes turned to Ramona.

"Sorry... everyone... nothing to see here." Ramona announced. She then calmly put her chair back and resumed eating her lunch as Rocki explained.

"When did that happen?" Jackson inquired. "You mentioned that you and Matt had discussed it while my mom was away on her honeymoon but you never brought it up again afterwords."

"I told Matt the Monday after the wedding that I wanted the adoption to take place as soon as possible. As there were no parties to object the adoption occurred in a timely matter and we went to court last Monday to make it official. That's why we couldn't get together until dinner time that day." Rocki explained.

"Wow... so Matt is now officially your dad." Ramona said.

"Yes. He is now my dad and I am now a Harmon." Rocki said with a smile on her face. "Matt has been more of a father to me in the past two years than any of my moms other three husbands. It... it just feels nice to call him dad and not Matt." Rocki explained.

"Rocki Harmon... it has a nice ring to it." Jackson, who had been quiet up to this time, stated.

Rocki leaned over and nudged Jackson playfully. "You're not upset that its Harmon and not Fuller are you?"

This implication caught Jackson off guard as he was swallowing his food. The girls watched, and then laughed as Jackson first gagged and then choked at the statement. Several other students that were sitting near them joined in the laugh.

After Jackson regained his composure the rest of lunch was just idle chatter about their schedules so far and what remained before the end of the day.

The end of their first school day was finally here and Jackson and Rocki were sitting on the bleachers in the gym watching as the five PE teachers took attendance and went over the mandatory rules for PE that they covered every year during the first week of school. As the first week of school was always short PE really didn't start until the following Monday so for three days the students get to walk around the track, sit and talk, shoot some baskets, basically just stay out of trouble and don't try and run out. Rocki and Jackson were catching up on their non-shared classes when their PE teacher said, "Fuller... front and center."

"Oooooh busted on the first day." Rocki playfully said.

"Busted for what... we haven't even been here fifteen minutes." Jackson grinned. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went to see the teacher.

"Fuller, Coach Ryan wants to talk to you." The teacher informed Jackson.

Jackson walked over to his old football coach as requested. He didn't know why the man wanted to see him, he hadn't played football the previous school year so he wasn't sure what to expect from the larger man.

"Hello Coach Ryan." Jackson said as he walked within earshot of the football coach.

"Jackson... how was your summer." The coach asked not yet looking the younger man in the eye. He apparently was going over things on his clip board.

"It was an interesting summer coach. Did you need me for something in particular coach?" Jackson asked the man who was now looking at him.

"I do Fuller. As you may or may not know the school board revised the school boundaries across the district at the end of last year. The changes took effect July 1st and as of right now our football program has been shot to hell!" The coach informed his former player.

"Our entire starting lineup has been shuffled about the district. Now, while we have gotten some fine players from these schools and several great prospects from the JV team I need a player I can trust to help lead this eclectic group. I know you didn't play for me last year, and we could have used you, but I really need you this year." Coach Ryan stated adamantly.

"You want me back on the team?" Jackson repeated. He wasn't sure than he had actually heard the man right.

"I need someone that I can count on son. You may have only place kicked for me but you worked extremely hard during all of our practices. You practiced all positions when you were needed and helped teammates with their game... I need you to do this."

Jackson had not planned on playing football this year. After his initial season, despite the accolades his teammates gave him it was not the highest point of his high school life. He thought back to his team getting him to drink beer for the first time, to them trashing his girlfriend... but still, there were times it had been fun.

Before he realized what he was doing Jackson found himself say, "I'm in."


	5. Strained Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Be forewarned, you are about to hit the part of the story where you begin to hate me.

Halloween was swiftly upon the teens at Bayview High School. For the first time in ages the football team was winning the majority of their games. Coach Ryan was so happy with their performance that he wished the school board had redrafted the school boundaries ages ago. A large part of if had to do with Jackson Fuller. While Jackson's original tenure was good (he was a gifted kicker) he seemed to come into his own and managed to help the coach shape the eclectic group of players into a team. The coach knew Jackson was being scouted by some of the best collages around once word of the dramatic shift of wins-losses had been posted and compared to previous season. As the season was starting to wind down, there were only a handful of games left. Jackson had helped lead the Bayview team to the regional division but the team was up against fierce competition. Coach Ryan had been holding extra practice secession for the team in his efforts to get them ready for their toughest challenges. The dream was to make it to the finals but that would take a herculean effort. The team was giving it their all but the pressure was at an all time high.

Rocki Harmon was in a particularly grumpy mood. While she did not care for football she had started attending games more often to support her boyfriend. He didn't mind if she didn't show up, as he knew she didn't care for the game, but when she did start coming he found himself doing better as she always sat front and center. Rocki had been less than thrilled the first day of school when Jackson had returned from his meeting with the football coach to find that he was rejoining the football team. Jackson had never even mentioned considering rejoining until that moment. A part of her was just annoyed that his football practices and games would be cutting into their alone time. As it was their senior year their would be numerous other things taking up their free time, SAT tests, college visits, and other extracurriculars. She also didn't expect Jackson's team to perform as well as it had been (based on previous years). Rocki was actually quite proud of Jackson's accomplishments, not that she voiced it to anyone other than Ramona or the Fullers.

Jackson and the team were currently facing off against Mid-Central High School, which in itself was not a big deal. No, what had her blood boiling was the antics of Sienna Logan. Sienna was a part of the Bayview Dance Team alongside Ramona, Coco and several other mutual friends. Ramona was the team captain with the ability to add and cut members as she saw fit. Sienna seemed to be raining in her tongue and did as she was told so Ramona never had any grounds to cut her from the team. The dance team had come out during half time and performed as they normally did. However, as the team was leaving the field Sienna lagged behind several steps. When the dancers were off the field only Sienna was still there and was waiting for her team to retake the field. Rocki watched as Sienna Sauternes over to Jackson and get very touchy feely with him. She saw Jackson recoil at the advance before he joined the other guys on the field. Rocki was silently fuming when Ramona joined her in the stands.

"Rocki are you ok?" Ramona asked her close friend. Ever since Lola move away prior to their freshman year Rocki has taken her spot as her closest friend. Rocki had helped her deal with her Marius Yo situation, she had helped her numerous times with personal issues and relationship advice with Ethan. Despite Rocki being hard for many people to read Ramona actually knew her moods quite well and could tell that Rocki was about to explode.

"Sienna." Rocki said through gritted teeth.

"What about her." Ramona asked.

"That little tramp is trying to turn Jackson's head." Rocki informed her best friend.

"She what?" Ramona asked dumbfounded.

"She stayed back when the dance team cleared the field to wait for him. When the team made there way out she held him back and put her hands on him." Rocki said. She slammed her right fist into her left palm, wishing that it was Sienna's face.

"Do you want me to cut her from the team so she has less chances to interact with Jackson?" Ramona offered.

"No. If you cut her she'll have more free time to hang around him. Practices, games, rallies..." Rocki said. The thought of her around Jackson even that much was making Rocki ill.

"It's just too bad Sienna didn't end up at another school when they redid all of the boundaries." Ramona groaned.

"Fate is not always kind to us." Rocki stated. The two girls then returned their attention to the field as the second half was about to begin.

Jackson had just changed out of his uniform, taken a quick shower and then changed into the clothes he had brought with him for after the game. The team had won and were on their way to celebrate but Jackson had bowed out. He celebrated their victories in his own way and never shared it with anyone. As he walked out of the now silent locker room he couldn't help but think back to the incident at half time. Sienna has never been one of his fans, nor was he particularly found of her, but she freaked him out earlier when she got in his personal space. The last time she was that close was freshman year when she challenged him to kiss her to see if the "Full Lips Fuller" rumor was true or false. He still laughed thinking about that because the moment that Rocki kissed him to save his reputation Jackson knew that he didn't want to be with anyone else. He still had no idea what Sienna was playing at as she was well aware of the fact that Jackson was dating Rocki. Heck... Rocki was the object of her scorn... "There it is." Jackson said aloud to himself.

"Hey Jackson." Sienna sultry voice called out to him.

"Goodbye Sienna." Jackson said trying to get away from the schools resident mean girl.

"Jackson, what's wrong." Sienna playfully asked.

"Nothing is wrong. I just have to meet up with Rocki." Jackson informed the dancer.

"You know Jackson, you never did DM after I put out the offer." Sienna reminded Jackson as she entered his personal space again.

Jackson grabbed her hands by her wrists, "You're right, and I never will."

"Ohhhh Jackson, what's the matter? You scared to make time with a real woman?" Sienna asked him in her most sultry tone.

"My time is precious, and I chose to spend it with a woman I love, not a woman who would loves to make other people miserable." Jackson informed her before pushing Sienna away from him and leaving the area.

Unbeknownst to Jackson, Ramona and Rocki were down the hall watching the exchange between the two. The two girls could not hear what was being said from the distance they did not like what they were seeing. Rocki was on the verge of charging after Sienna but was being stopped by Ramona. The only Gibbler girl was doing her best to calm Rocki down and point out that if she attacked Sienna now she would only get herself suspended for fighting on school grounds. While she was worried about her friends academic future what really had her worried was Jackson. Ramona would have to be blind not to know that Sienna was considered one of the hottest girls at Bayview High, if not the city of San Francisco. Jackson seemed to take an unreal amount of time to distance himself from Sienna. She hope it was just her imagination working overtime. Jackson would never consider dumping Rocki for Sienna. Not in a million years.

Would he? She asked herself.

Jackson and Rocki were sitting in Rocki's car at their spot. Despite the fact it was far to cold to be sitting outside on the beach, the two were comfy in the back seat just holding each other and looking out at the stars. This was Jackson's celebration of choice, spending time alone with the young woman that he loved with all his heart. He was sure that his teammates were out getting wasted, but after his one encounter with beer he was cured of the temptation to drink for the foreseeable future. Rock leaned over and began kissing Jackson's neck. The gesture brought a huge smile to her boyfriends face. Rocki stopped for a moment. There were several different things running though her mind at this point in time but the one most pressing only slightly involved her concern about Sienna. However she didn't want to bring the blonde bimbo up at this particular moment in time.

"Jackson, when did you know that you were in love with me?" Rocki asked. There was no doubt in her mind that Jackson did love her, she was just mildly curious about the question.

Jackson laughed at the question. Not because of the question itself, but the answers that inspired them. Rocki was looking at him cross because of the laugh. "Sweetheart I'm not laughing at your question. I'm laughing because of the answers. There are actually two." Jackson informed his brunette haired girlfriend.

"I knew I was in love with you for sure the day we danced together when Steve and my mother got engaged. Despite yourself, you let your guard down and showed that soft side you only reserve for special times and people." Jackson stated.

Rocki nodded. She knew the exact moment in question that Jackson was referring to. "And the second answer?"

"Rocki the tickle monster." Jackson said grinning from ear to ear.

"Really?" Rocki asked quite shocked at his answer.

Jackson leaned in and tickled his girlfriend causing her to squirm for several minutes before he finally relented. The smile on Rocki's face warmed Jackson's heart like never before. When Rocki finally caught her breath Jackson leaned in and captured her lips is a kiss.

"It took me a while to realize that for that brief moment with Tommy you let your guard down completely. You showed Tommy who you truly were and I got to see that as well. I never told anyone about that encounter not because you threatened me, or because I was afraid you would tell others about my family life. No, I kept your secret because other than Tommy, only I got to see the real you, and I didn't want to share that with anyone else. That was the moment that I fell in love with you... despite the fact you kept punching me."

Rocki really wanted to know when Jackson got so eloquent, perhaps she was rubbing off on him. He was definitely much more mature now than during their first relationship. She also wanted to know if being exposed to the Fuller family love-fest was contagious as she found herself expressing a larger range of emotions ever since the day she first stepped through their door. Jackson's answer actually had her in tears. Jackson wiped them from her face and asked if she was all right.

"I fell in love with you slowly every day after we got back together. Despite needing to break up with you after the prom incident... I was miserable on the inside while we were broken up. But I knew I loved you at your mom's proposal too." Rocki declared.

Rocki slid into Jackson's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek a few times before she locked lips with him in a sweet embrace. Jackson broke the kiss and then began planting kisses on her face. Rocki purred like a cat when Jackson moved to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. She relished the feelings that Jackson brought out in her and loved working him up as well. It was only when her phone rang that the mood was shattered.

"Looks like its that time sweetie." Jackson groaned into the crook of Rocki's neck.

"I know." Rocki reiterated Jackson's sentiment.

"Look at the bright side. We are just a month away from Thanksgiving and we will have that whole weekend together." Jackson reminded his girlfriend.

"Promise?" Rocki playfully asked.

"I promise." Jackson answered.


	6. Price of Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The End of Act I

::Sunday Night::

"Jackson" A soft spoken voice called out.

"Go away." Jackson Fuller requested of the girl who had come to check on him.

"Are..." The red haired girl paused for a moment. She knew the answer to the question before she even finished asking it but was trying her best to engage him. "are you all right?"

Coco Miller watched as Jackson sat on the bleachers of their high school football field. He was a pale imitation of the young man who only recently had the most amazing weekend of his life. Currently he was slumped over, head drooped down with tears running down his face. Jackson was within arms reach but she knew that Jackson was in no mood for company. However she also knew now wasn't the time for him to be alone.

Friday had been the culmination of the Bayview High School football teams Cinderella season. A team comprised of students from all over the bay area, many of whom had never played on the same team were brought together and made to work in tandem like no one thought they ever could. After 13 grueling games that sometimes tested the players ability to function together the team managed to make it to the finals. Despite several very close games during the semi-finals and trudging though their final game, against all the odds, their hard work paid off and the team managed to squeak out a last minute victory of 17 to 14.

The crowd erupted in cheers when Bayview scored their final touchdown in the closing moments of the game and managed to hold off their rivals until the time ran out. Jackson Fuller was lifted up by his teammates and carried around in celebration. The feeling of being the hero was one that he would never forget. When his team finally put him down Jackson made his way over to where his family and Rocki were waiting for him.

The Bayview cheer squad and dance team were in full form performing their victory dances and cheers for their championship team. Jackson had never been so happy in his life. Not because his team had won, not because of the adulation the parents, friends, classmates and loved ones were showering the team with. No, he was actually ecstatic because the season was finally over now and his time was now once again his own. More importantly, it was time he could once again spend with Rocki. Ever since he rejoined the football team it seemed like his life was no longer his own. The life of the team captain he supposed.

Rocki had raced out in front of the Fuller family pack and all watched as Rocki ran up to Jackson and literally leaped into his arms and planted a huge kiss on Jackson for all to see. Restraint was thrown out the window as Rocki told Jackson how proud she was of him and how happy she was that this was all over. Everyone around was still cheering for Jackson as he returned Rocki's love. Rocki wrapped her arms around Jackson and hugged him tight to her as she tried to congratulate Jackson on the game but to no avail. Everyone around them was just too loud. Jackson carefully put his girlfriend back on the ground and then alongside his team exited the field to go get cleaned up and changed.

After several chorus of We are the Champions the team was breaking up and heading out to go live it up with their families. It was decided that everyone would get together tomorrow to celebrate their championship. All of his teammates quickly washed up, changed, and were out of the locker room in a flash to go celebrate their victory, no one really noticed that Jackson just went about it slowly and was the last to leave the locker room. He was dressed casually, and knew his mother would offer to take him anywhere he wanted to eat. Jackson was starving. He had been so nervous that day that he was only eating protean bars and other healthy snacks. It was all he could stomach with his nerves at the time. After joining his extended family and deciding on Italian cuisine, Danny called one of their favorite restaurants and asked for the party room as there would be twenty of them in total celebrating his grandson's triumph.

Dinner was a festive affair in the dining hall of the Italian restaurant. The owner, a Bayview alumni himself, gave Danny a good deal on the hall rental and Jackson's meal was on the house. Jackson did order quite a bit but did not overindulge. Rocki sat besides her boyfriend while Ramona and her family sat to his left. Rocki's family were sitting next to her chatting with Stephanie and her husband. Across the table DJ's family sat eating and chatting with Danny and the Katsopolis family. The environment in the hall was jovial, how could it not be with this group. As Jackson finished eating he paused to look around the room at all the joy and happiness on display. He took hold of Rocki's left hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He didn't feel like gushing in front of his family (anymore than he already had at the game) but from the look in her eyes she understood what he was relaying to her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as they watch their families.

::Sunday::

Jackson had never felt like this in his entire life. He awoke in a complete haze. The room itself was unfamiliar as was the bed. Sitting upright he had a hard time remembering exactly when he had crashed out, much less where he had crashed. It obviously wasn't his house, nor was it Rocki's. The last thing he remembered was the party.

The party in question took place Saturday night in honor of the Bayview High Football team (of course) and they were celebrating the football team's championship win. The party was being thrown at the home of one Chad Brad Bradley'. His parents had one of the biggest houses in town and were prone to leaving for long periods of time. During his high school days Chad's parties were legendary. How he got talked into throwing this one is anyone's guess since he was no longer a high school student but he was the designated host for the team's victory soiree. While Jackson was not prone to going to the victory parties his team held he conceded to his team this time as it was indeed a special occasion. Jackson had invited Rocki to join him but she declined as it was not her crowd, in fact other than movies or his family she didn't do crowds. The only parties that Rocki attended were family related (usually Jackson's extended family) and her closest friends.

The party had started with the obligatory victory cheers followed by several miscellaneous toasts. Jackson was keeping track of everything that was being handed to him to drink. After the incident his freshman year he was not into the whole underage drinking scene. Jackson would always sip everything handed to him, just to make sure no one was trying to slip him anything alcoholic. Ramona's dance team was at the party showing off their dance skills much to the cheers of all the males and females in attendance. Jackson recalled being handed a glass of ice cream punch. He had seen it poured, sipped it to verify that no one had spiked it with vodka or another clear alcohol, and then chugged it when someone yelled cheers. That was the last thing (other than some dancing) that he actively remembered.

Still trying to recall what happened next Jackson suddenly stopped moving when he heard the sheets shuffling besides him. His heart started pounding as he quickly realized he was not alone in the bed. Jackson moved his left hand ever so slightly and it came into contact with skin. Uhhh ohhh. Jackson thought. This can't be happening. Jackson leaned over and saw a mop of golden blonde hair. Moving a few strands Jackson stared at the face of absolutely the last person he wanted to be next to him. Jackson pulled himself away from the sleeping girl and slid ever so carefully off the bed. He found himself nearly naked, he still had his boxers on, but that was besides the point as far as he was concerned. He found his shirt, pants, socks and shoes discarded haphazardly on his side of the room. Gathering the items of clothes up as fast and quiet as he could, Jackson got dressed, swearing to himself the whole time. Once dressed he started to tip toe towards the door.

"Good morning Jackson." The girl in bed called out to him as he neared the door.

Sienna Logan sat up, and Jackson heard her pull the bedspread up to cover her body. Jackson knew from their brief contact in bed that she was at the very least topless. "I have to say, you were amazing last night. You made me feel sooooo special." Sienna informed the star football player.

"No... no, no, no." Jackson said not even looking at Sienna. Even if he wanted to, he was to embarrassed to look at her, much less confront her about what may or may not have happened.

"That's not what you were saying last night when you were rocking my world." Sienna informed him. Jackson couldn't even bring himself to acknowledge Sienna any longer. He reached for the door knob, turned it and when the door was open Jackson was through it like he was running for the end-zone in the game Friday night.

As he made his way through the hallway Jackson couldn't help but notice how eerily quiet it was in the Bradley house. He saw some of his teammates in the various rooms, still passed out from last nights festivities. Many had hooked up with their girlfriends, a few had boyfriends and then there was the odd mixture of random hookups. Jackson was grateful he had not come across Ramona, he prayed that whatever happened last night she was long gone before it had occurred. Jackson walked out the front door of the Bradley house, practically slamming the door as he made his way to his mother's SUV. Pulling the keys from his pants pocket he started the vehicle and got away from the Bradley residence as fast as he could.

Jackson had parked in the driveway to his home for a good thirty minutes. He still had no idea what happened to him after his last drink of punch, nor how he ended up nearly naked in bed with Sienna. Any other guy might not be as racked with guilt as Jackson was at this moment, but he was not like all of the other guys at his school. Jackson was in love with Rocki. He had been since the summer before high school. The two of them had grown so much as a couple over the last four years. It had not always been smooth sailing as Jackson had a lot of growing up to do during this time. The incident at prom would always be on his mind and to some degree Rocki's. They broke up and then got back together several months later much to Jackson's relief. Their relationship had progressed from hand holding, to making out into a sexual one and he knew that he would never knowingly betray Rocki's trust in him. The couple had a hard time finding moments where one or the others homes were empty to allow them to share this intimate coupling but they were greatly treasured when they did occur. Jackson did not know for sure if he had actually had sex with Sienna last night, she heavily implied that they had but just being that close to any girl not Rocki was too much for him.

Jackson quietly made his way into the house. He quickly but carefully traversed the stairs down to the basement apartment and marched straight into the bathroom. Closing the door Jackson turned on the fan, walked over to the toilet and released the contents of his stomach into the porcelain fixture. Jackson heaved for several minutes before finally falling to his knees. He leaned back against the tub and pulled the handle to the toilet.

"What am I going to do?" Jackson asked himself looking up at the ceiling of the bathroom.

Rocki Harmon was sleeping soundly in her own bed when she was awoken by the continuous sounds of alerts from her phone. Stretching out her arms and yawning loudly, Rocki leaned over to her nightstand and collected her phone. Disconnecting it from its charging cable Rocki slowly signed into her phone to see who was blowing it up and what was so important at this hour in the morning. Various people, some friends, other just busy bodies with her phone number, were asking her what she thought of the video that went viral late last night? The questions were all pretty much the same. What did she do? What was she going to do if she hadn't done anything yet? What did she think of the video?

This of course brought forth the question, "What video?"

Rocki sat looking at her phone waiting for someone to respond. A link to youtube came up. It was a video, narrated by one of the football players showing what had gone on at the Bradley house the previous night. Rocki wasn't sure what this had to do with her but she knew it couldn't be good if so many people were texting her about it before noon on a Sunday. She then heard various students calling out her boyfriends name, "Jackson, Jackson..." they cheered. The person recording the video moved to where the cheers were coming from and the scene froze Rocki's heart. There was Jackson, eyes closed, arms wrapped around Sienna's neck, kissing her like Jackson had kissed her just the night before. His teammates were all cheering him on and the video follows Jackson in a haze being led by Sienna into one of the bedrooms. The video ends with Sienna looking very sultry like into the camera as she slowly closes the bedroom door.

Tears fell down Rocki's face as she dropped her phone into her lap on the bed. She didn't believe it, no she didn't want to believe it. However the video evidence was now all over the internet. Jackson was a cheater and he had cheated with the one girl at school that Rocki truly despised. Various scenarios started playing through Rocki's mind. All of the times recently that the pair could have been together while he was supposedly "practicing late". Forcing herself out of bed, Rocki found a pair of dark slacks, a gray t-shirt, and her light vest. Running down stairs, Rocki grabbed her car keys and made her way from her quiet home to the Fuller house.

Ramona Gibbler was torn. Like Rocki she had been woken up by friends and classmates wanting to know what she thought about the video making its way through the student body of Bayview High. Unlike most others, she was close friends with Rocki Harmon and surrogate sister to Jackson Fuller so she was personally vested in this situation. Ramona had been present but left after two hours. Jackson as captain of the team had been required to stay till the party's end and the two had hugged and said good night when she left.

Bobby Popko was the first to actually call Ramona and ask if she had seen the video of the party from the previous night. The party was primarily for the football team, cheer squad and dance team and only a select others were invited to the celebration at the Bradley house and he had not received an invitation. However everyone knew that Popko was Fuller's best friend so as the video hit more and move students everyone wanted to know what he knew. As Ramona initially had no idea what video was making its way around school (there were after all a lot of videos being recorded last night) she had Popko send her the video in question. When she saw it she just about broke her phone (luckily it was in a protective case) as the scene played out in front of her. She never would have pegged Jackson as a cheater. Sure, in his younger days he had a player like mentality but he was never suave enough to truly pull it off. Ramona threw on a simple lilac colored t-shirt dress and raced next door to get answers from Jackson. Racing through the gate in the backyard, Ramona darted into the house, flew down the stairs and began looking for Jackson. "Jackson." Ramona called out in a hushed tone. "Jackson." She repeated.

"In... here." Jackson answered her in between sobs.

Ramona entered the bathroom and found Jackson still resting besides the bathtub. "You look terrible." Ramona informed Jackson.

"I feel terrible." Jackson informed her.

"From drinking... or guilt?" Ramona asked.

"Both." Jackson answered matter-of-factually.

"Why did you do it Jackson? How... how could you cheat on Rocki?" Ramona threw out the question.

"I... I don't know... I can't even... wait..." Jackson paused. "How do you know what I did?"

"It's all over the net. Everyone at school is talking about it." Ramona informed Jackson. She handed Jackson her phone and pressed play.

Jackson watched in horror as some of his worst fears came to life. He saw with his own eyes as he kissed Sienna. It wasn't some short peck that he could brush off either. The two were locked in a romantic embrace the likes of which he had only shared with Rocki. This was the moment Jackson broke. Up until now he could believe that "maybe" nothing had happened with Sienna. That she was just messing with him in the hopes of making him look bad to Rocki. Now however, everyone at school would know that something must have happened between Jackson Fuller and Sienna Logan.

"I thought you weren't going to drink again?" Ramona asked Jackson.

"I didn't drink any alcohol." Jackson informed Ramona. "The last thing I remember drinking was the ice cream punch. I even sipped it first to make sure no one spiked it with vodka or anything like that." Jackson explained.

"Then you willingly..."

"No." Jackson interrupted. "I would never do that to Rocki. That drink was my last memory before waking up this morning with..."

"With who?" Rocki asked from outside the bathroom. Neither Ramona nor Jackson had heard her arrival. Nor did they have any idea how long she had been standing there.

"Rocki..." Jackson said acknowledging his girlfriend.

"Finish your sentence Jackson. Who did you wake up with this morning?" Rocki asked.

Jackson knew what he had to do. It was obvious from her expression that she too had seen the video. Releasing the breath he had held for several moments Jackson Fuller said, "Sienna... I woke up next to Sienna this morning."

Rocki had somehow managed to remain composed all through her drive to the Fuller house. Despite the video she had held out some hope that things might not be as bad as they appeared at the end of the video. Jackson could have gotten wasted and just had a drunken kiss with Sienna. She would have been able to forgive that. However, the fact that Jackson most like had sex, drunken or otherwise, with Sienna was unforgivable to her.

"We're done Fuller." Rocki informed the broken young man.

"Rocki please..." Jackson tried to move but he was still not 100% yet. Jackson tried to reach for Rocki's hand only to have her recoil back and then explode forward with a punch to his chest. Jackson toppled over and looked at Rocki with a stunned expression.

Rocki stomped her way out of the basement, tears falling and when she reached her car exploded into sobs. She cried for several moments before Ramona called her name. Rocki turned and was enveloped in Ramona's arms and took great comfort in her best friends kindness.

"I'll drive you home." Ramona told her devastated friend.

Jackson Fuller watched as Rocki slid into the passenger side while Ramona got into the driver's seat. Rocki's car came to life and he watched the two young women drove off and as far as Rocki was concerned, out of Jackson's life.

To Be Continued...


	7. Moving On

The Monday after the party found Jackson Fuller driving alone to school for the first time that school year. Ramona Gibbler had informed Jackson on Sunday evening that she would get to school on her own. He didn't blame her, she had the unenviable task of being caught between the two people she cared about and was closest to in the world. Jackson had thanked Ramona for making sure Rocki got home safely and gave her the money to cover her Uber ride home from the Harmon's family home. As he pulled into the parking lot of the school he noticed that a large portion of the student body that drove was already here based on the number of parking spots that were occupied. Jackson pulled into the nearest vacant spot and shut off the car. Jackson saw a few students eyeing him as he sat in his mother's car preparing himself to face the day. He was expecting that there would be a lot of stares in his direction for the foreseeable future. He also knew that he had to sit through three classes with Rocki. Jackson was more than capable of being civil with Rocki, he just didn't know if his classmates could be sensitive enough to follow suit, he wasn't holding his breath on that.

Jackson pulled his sling style backpack from the passenger seat, exited the car and made his way into the school. Jackson could feel the judgment from the girls of Bayview High School as he slowly made his way to his locker. As he fumbled with the spin dial combination to his locker he couldn't help but think that there was a time he would have loved to have had this many girls staring his way... now, not so much. While Rocki was not a popular or "it girl" she had gained a certain notoriety for dating the captain of the football team. That made what happened with the video even worse for her as her personal business was now public knowledge. Jackson collected his things and proceeded to physics class. Many of the guys that passed him in the hallway were actually in awe of Jackson for scoring with Sienna. A group of freshmen from the freshman football team were congratulating him, some wanted to fist bump or high five him in congratulations. Jackson just ignored them as he found himself in the physics room ahead of Rocki which meant that he had a decision to make. Normally he and Rocki shared a table during this class so he either needed to park himself and see where she wanted to sit or to leave and let her claim their table and he could find a seat at that point.

The other students filed into the room and took their seats as they wanted front row seats to the first encounter of Rockson post breakup. Looking at the clock Jackson saw the seconds literally ticking away as class was about to begin and Rocki still had not arrived so Jackson took his seat at their table. There was of course the chance that Rocki might not come to school today rather than face the masses. Jackson however had never known her to back down from anyone or anything so he was skeptical about that. Sienna Logan's arrival preceded Rocki's and she just strutted in like everything was all roses. Sienna was one of those few students that was virtually untouchable unless they did something illegal. Sienna sleeping with another girl's boyfriend hardly qualified as illegal so other than girls wanting details on her tryst with Jackson nothing more was said about the subject. Sienna winked and ran her right hand along Jackson's right bicep as she passed him before she took her seat. Rocki Harmon walked into the room and everyone just went silent. She didn't look any different than she normally did, her clothes were not new (like many others were) but Rocki could care less about conforming to others standards. The classroom teacher took note of Rocki standing besides her desk as she walked in while the bell rang.

"Can I help you with something Ms Harmon?" The teacher asked Rocki.

"Yeah, I need a new partner." Rocki announced. This earned her several snickers from the guys, and a few of the girls. Rocki noted out of the corner of her eye that Sienna was having a difficult time containing her laughter.

"Why is that Ms Mahan?" The teacher asked.

"Personal reasons." Rocki announced.

"Very well. Is anyone willing to change places with Ms Harmon?" The room remained silent as everyone looked around to see if there were any takers. After several silent moments one hand went up.

"I'll trade with her." Sienna Logan stated with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ms Logan." The teacher declared. "Take your new seat Ms Harmon."

Sienna stood up and sauntered to the chair once occupied by Rocki Harmon. She looked so smug as she sat down next to Jackson, a fact not lost to anyone. As a matter of fact, the class just about broke out into hysteria when Jackson's head hit the table with a resounding thud the moment Sienna sat besides him.

"Everything ok there Mr. Fuller." The teacher asked.

"I've had better Mondays." Jackson mumbled, not looking up from the table.

Rocki Harmon was on the verge of vomiting all over the teacher's desk. However she reigned it in and walked down the isle to her new seat. Rocki quickly realized that she was going to have to get to school and this class early so she would not have to walk past the vision of Sienna and Jackson sitting together everyday. Of course the bigger downside of her new seat was that she had to watch as Sienna played touchy feely with Jackson. Jackson, for his part, was not pleased with his new table partner, nor with how touchy feely she was being with him. The entire class time was filled with snickers and whispered innuendos about all three parties. The only one that was not bothered by this situation was the one who had orchestrated it all, Sienna Logan.

Jackson's day played out much easier until it was lunch time. Jackson got in line right away to get his food. Ramona arrived shortly after him as usual. She waved, hesitantly, to Jackson who nodded a greeting. She sent him a quick text asking him what his plans were. Jackson replied that he was planning to sit in the outcast section. After collecting his food Jackson made haste to a seat in the far corner of the cafeteria. From his vantage point he could see when Rocki arrived at their old table. Ramona had been relegated to being the one who got Rocki's food so she didn't have to stand in the super long line. The two stayed at the table that the trio use to share but it seemed to be visited by a large number of girls, all trying to get more gossip about the incident and the breakup. Jackson was likewise visited in the outcast corner by large number of guys from all social circles and grade levels, trying to find out more about his tryst with Sienna. Jackson however simply stated that he had nothing to say about the matter and continued eating. Sometimes he wondered if ignoring the situation was wise as until something else this big came along he and the two ladies involved would be the hot topic for some time to come.

Jackson continued on after lunch until it was time for gym and his final encounter with Roxanne for the day. As the class was transitioning from fall to winter sports basketball was up first. Fate actually cut Jackson a break today and the gym classes divided up into girls vs girls and guys vs guys as opposed to inter-gender teams. While basketball was not Jackson's best game he was able to at least keep his mind on something other than his love life for thirty plus minutes. Jackson of course had a hard time concentrating on the game as he would occasionally catch a glimpses of Rocki as she played with the other girls on the basketball court. The guys were still trying to get Jackson to open up about his night with Sienna and Jackson continued to verbally shut them down every time. Jackson was dribbling the basketball trying to decide his next move when one of the other seniors, the one blocking him, finally asked him the one question no one had until that point in the day.

"So Jackson... who was better in bed, Sienna or Rocki?"

The events that happened would be the thing of legend for a long time to come. The other guys started ohhhhing real loud, while the girls close enough to hear gasped collectively. Rocki had been one of those girls but rather than gasp she just looked even paler than normal. Jackson stopped dribbling the ball and went red in the face. Either from embarrassment or rage, no one else is quite certain. However, Jackson responded the only way he could faced with this dilemma. He chucked the ball into the seniors face. The ball knocked the young man on to his back and sent him sliding backwards. It also ricocheted off of his face, back into Jackson's hands who then jumped up and sunk a two point basket as everyone around the incident looked at him with stunned expressions. The coaches blew the whistle and called Jackson out for hitting the other student with the ball. Jackson just turned and walked off to get his lecture and expectant punishment from the coach.

Jackson walked to his car, alone. The coach waited for everyone to leave the basketball court before admonishing Jackson, told him to reign in his temper and to not hit students with basketballs again. The benefit of being the captain of the championship football team Jackson supposed.

"Hey Jackson." A familiar voice called out to him.

Jackson turned and saw the familiar form of Coco Miller walking up along side him. "Hello Coco." Jackson greeted the teen girl.

"How are things?" She asked Jackson. She hadn't seen him since last night when she came across him sitting on the bleachers at the football field. She had come to the field to run some laps with some of her friends only to find the grieving Jackson

Jackson sighed, "I have had better weekends and Mondays."

"I imagine so." Coco replied.

"Thank you for listening to me last night." Jackson said. Coco had of course seen the video but rather than being judgmental she listened, and believed Jackson's story. She had witnessed first hand the love Jackson had for Rocki the last day of summer break. That kind of love is once in a life time and knew that he would never have cheated on Rocki, at least willingly.

"You're welcome." Coco stated.

"Can I give you a ride home? I'm heading to the doctors for an appointment and your house is on my way." Jackson offered.

"Sure, that would be great." A perky Coco answered.

The ride to Coco's house was over in no time but it was the first civil conversation that Jackson had with one of his peers in 24 hours. He pulled up in front of Coco's house and parked the car. "Here you go." Jackson announced as he put on the parking brake.

"Can I see your phone Jackson?" Coco asked.

Jackson pulled the phone from its holder and put in the security code. When the screen unlocked he handed the phone to Coco. The red haired girl clicked on the phone icon and quickly input her own cell number into it. She dialed the phone and then hung it up.

"If you want to talk; text voice or video, give me a ring." She offered handing him his phone back.

"Thanks." Jackson said. She was about to exit the car but Jackson held her left wrist. Before Coco could inquire Jackson aimed his phone at her. Coco tilted her head and smiled. Jackson captured the picture, showed it to an agreeable Coco (it as a nice snapshot), and then headed for her house. Jackson then disengaged the parking break, shifted from park to drive and headed off to the doctors office. He had a test to take, and hopefully it would give him the answers to some lingering questions that he had.

Thanksgiving weekend was supposed to be this amazing time in the life of Jackson Fuller and Rocki Harmon. The couple had started making plans near the end of Jackson's football season to spend every waking moment they could during the holiday together. That was of course before the dreaded incident occurred. It had taken Jackson a week to get the test results after his doctors appointment but two weeks after that he still remembered the conversation like it was yesterday. The doctor had wanted to discuss them in person and Jackson could not get to the office after school fast enough the following day. The doctor explained that he had given this test many times, but he had to admit, considerably less for males.

"You're positive of the results?" Jackson asked.

"In a case like this all tests are triple checked before the results are presented. Peoples lives are greatly affected so there can be no margin for error." The doctor explained. The doctor then handed Jackson the results for his test.

"I knew it." Jackson stated as he read the positive results. "I knew it."

"Do you have any idea who might have done this to you. I believe you said you were at a party when this occurred." The doctor inquired.

"I don't know who dosed me but I do know who benefited the most from it." Jackson announced. "Thank you for this doctor."

Now, he was sitting outside of the Tanner/Fuller/Hale household with all the important male figures in his life. His stepfather Steven Hale, his Uncle Jimmy, Fernanado, and Doctor Matt Harmon. The Harmons had been invited long before Jackson and Rocki broke up and never made alternate plans for the holiday so the trio reluctantly attended the dinner. Jackson convinced the other men to have Matt join them outside to talk shop.

"So what's what guys?" Matt asked his fellow Booyah Boyz.

"Well... actually Jackson asked us to have you join us." Fernando stated in his Argentinian accent. Matt groaned, he was dreading something like this.

"Listen Matt, I know this is awkwards, Rocki is your daughter, I get it. I'm not asking you to do anything but listen to what I have to say and read this." Jackson stated holding up an envelope.

"Ok, so everyone here is now painfully aware that Rocki and I broke up because of the video circulating around school about me apparently cheating on Rocki. Now, I'm sure that most of you haven't seen the video... correct?" Jackson asked. The guys all save Matt had not.

Jackson had the family laptop ready and played the video. "Now, I want you to pay close attention to me." Jackson stated.

The four men watched the events as they occurred. Jimmy was the first to notice what Jackson was hoping they all would see. "Your eyes are closed the entire time." He said aloud.

"Wait a minute." Matt said, waving his hand. "Play that again please." Matt requested.

Jackson rewound the video and played it again. Matt paid very close attention this time to the little details. "You look out of it. Not drunk, almost..."

"Asleep." Steve and Fernando stated in stereo.

"I felt horrible the next morning. I was nauseous, light headed, physically uncoordinated... so Monday after school I went and saw my family doctor... these were the results." Jackson handed Matt the envelope in question. Matt looked it over and read the results thoroughly.

"And they are sure this is 100% correct?" Matt inquired.

"They triple checked the results they said." Jackson informed Rocki's father. The test results in question were passed around for all of the men to read.

"So Jackson was drugged." Fernando who was the last to read it announced.

"It appears so." Steve said handing the results back to Jackson.

"Uncle Jimmy, can you please get your notary stamp." Jackson asked. Jimmy ran next door and collected the stamp in question. When he returned Jackson had him stamp the results, and had the four men sign under the stamp. He then ran into the house and made a dozen copies of the results.

"So when are you going to tell Rocki about this?" Matt asked the young man.

"Not yet. First I'm going to try and figure out who did this to us. All I have right now is a theory, but no way to prove it... yet." Jackson informed all the men. "I may have to play the long game on this one." Jackson said.

"The long game?" Fernando repeated not sure what Jackson meant.

"It might take time to come up with what I need. Until I can its better for all involved not to say anything or it might look like your taking sides. Rocki was hurt enough by whoever did this, the last thing I would want is to get her hopes up and fave it fall through." Jackson said eyeing Matt in particular.

"Right. That would be very bad." Matt agreed with Jackson's assessment of the situation. "Rocki will be mad at me though when she learns I knew about this all along."

"It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission Matt." Jackson stated.

"Ok... so it is agreed. No one will say anything." Fernando declared with a flare only he possessed.

"Not even to my MOTHER." Jackson said glaring at his stepfather.

"Jackson, she really needs to know about this." Steve informed his stepson.

"And she will, when I know who is responsible for ruining my life!" Jackson stated with authority.

Steve reluctantly acquiesced to his stepson's insistence.

"Good!" Fernando said clapping his hands together. "Now, lets go back to our tension filled turkey day."

To Be Continued...


	8. Christmas Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Jake Hawkins is an OC. I am casting Jacob Bertrand (Hawk from Cobra Kai) to help with the visual.

It was December 18th, the final Friday afternoon class before school was out and Christmas break was in full effect. The past seven weeks had been rough for Jackson Fuller in more ways than one. He had not talked to Rocki since the end of October when she found him in his bathroom after the party talking with Ramona. He understood that she was still hurting, he knew that from his own loss. Ramona was still limiting her contact with him as well. He understood the position that Ramona was in and did not push the issue with either girl. Ramona needed to be left out of things until absolutely necessary.

His personal investigation into who had drugged him at the party had not turned up any names. He had managed to use his notoriety after the party to collect various videos of the party in question to try and figure out exactly who might have dosed him. Varying video qualities, bad audio, and jerky camera work made it difficult to find anything useful. The one thing he did have was a better time frame of the incident. Someone had captured the time of the last toast at 11pm and Jackson was clearly sober and awake at that time. He had tracked down the person who originally posted the viral video and after promising he had no ill will or intentions against said person accessed the video and got a recording of its information stating the original video was recorded at 11:18pm.

It was obvious to him that the person who benefited the most from this whole situation was Sienna Logan. Of course the only way she benefited was that she split Rocki and him up but that may have been enough for her. Physics was still unbearable as Sienna was his table partner and Rocki was still several seats behind him. Sometimes he could swear he felt her seething behind him. The only plus sign to this was if she was seething it meant she still cared at some level. It was when she became indifferent that Jackson would start to worry.

"Jackson, pass the ball." A voice called out to the distracted Jackson.

Jackson saw Jake Hawkins was clear and tossed the ball at the floor. The ball ricocheted off the floor and was caught by Jake. Jake jumped up and scored two points for their team. The rest of Jackson's team were ecstatic that they had scored. Jackson less so as he turned to look for the object of his affections.

The gym teacher blew the whistle and called for everyone to head back to the locker rooms to get cleaned up and changed. Everyone made haste except for Jackson. He began collecting the stray basketballs and was tossing them to the male gym teacher to put back in the storage bag.

"Jackson, heads up." Jake called to him. Jake passed the last basketball to Jackson who then handed it to the coach.

"Jackson, I wanted to talk to you about something." Jake said blocking the other teens path to the locker room.

"What's up?" Jackson asked his former teammate.

"Listen, I know this may seem odd, but I didn't want to blindside you as we were teammates on the football field so I figured I owed you the heads up." Jake began.

"Heads up on..." Jackson asked.

"I'm dating your ex." Jake informed Jackson.

"I see..." Jackson replied. He could literally feel his heart start to slow and his stomach churn.

"I've seen the way you still look at her. You need to stop." Jake declared.

"Excuse me." Jackson responded.

"You're eye banging my girl and I don't appreciate it. I doubt she would either." Jake stated.

"All right Jake, lets just get a couple things out in the open..." Jackson said standing up right. He was several inches taller than Jake and had to look down into his eyes. "One, I was not eye banging Rocki as you put it. If I look at her its because I have some unresolved issues over our breakup that remain unresolved as we haven't talked in almost two months."

Jackson paused for a moment trying to remain composed. "Two, you may be dating Rocki but you and I both know she hates labeling things so I would be wary on calling her your girl in public."

"Anything else?" Jake asked.

"Don't do anything to hurt her. She's already suffered enough over this stupid video and incident." Jackson said as he started off to the locker room.

"Yeah... shame about that." Jake grinned as he slowly headed in to get ready for some time with Rocki.

Jackson had left school in a huff and gone to his new favorite place to spend his free time. It was affectionately called "The Pit" by its members. It was a gym that specialized in mixed martial arts training. Jackson had gone there the moment he left the school grounds. Within moments he had taped up his hands and wrists and was working over a punching bag. Jake's news was bad enough, but his words actually infuriated Jackson. As he punched the bag he visualized a dark figure, the embodiment of the person who had caused all of his misery. He backed up and executed a spinning roundhouse kick. Closing the distance, he threw a left knee to the midsection of the bag followed by a right knee. Jackson then let out a loud warcry with his last fury of punches.

"Fuller 180." The trainer called out.

Jackson spun about, launched himself up and executed a superman punch on the punching dummy that had been set up behind him while he was focused on the bag. The rubber head of the dummy rocked back and forth after Jackson struck it for quite some time. Jackson was breathing heavily as he began to try and recompose himself.

"Nice hit Fuller. I'd hate to be the person that had to face you in this mood." A classmate stated as they patted Jackson on the back.

Jackson began taking the tape off his hands when he heard clapping behind him. He turned to find his only fan and closest friend waiting for him. "Who goes from gym class to the gym every day? Jackson Fuller gents and germs." Coco Miller stated.

"Hey Coco." Jackson exhaled as he tried to refocus himself.

"So the rumor mill is in full effect again." Coco told her friend.

"Let me guess... Rocki and Jake Hawkins." Jackson exhaled as he slowed his breathing.

"So you already heard about that?" Coco asked in surprise. She knew news travelled fast and was just starting to make the rounds after the bell rang at the end of the school day.

"Jake gave me a heads up. Very considerate of him right?" Jackson asked rhetorically.

"Wow. Soooo how do you feel about this... Rocki moving on that is." Coco asked shyly.

"It sucks. I don't blame her, but I don't have to like it now do I?" Jackson asked.

"No, you don't have to like it. She's moving on though, maybe you should too." Coco stated matter-of-factually.

"If it were only that easy Coco. I know I'm still in love with Rocki, so it wouldn't really be fair to whomever I tried to go out with next." Jackson said as he grabbed his water bottle and downed some cold water.

"Well why don't you go get cleaned up and changed and we can talk more about this over a bite to eat." Coco offered. She could see some hesitation in Jackson over the offer. "My treat." Coco coyly offered.

"Sold. I'll be out in 10." Jackson said. He tossed Coco the keys to his mother's SUV so she could go wait for him outside.

"Man Fuller," Saul, another of the MMA students said walking up to him, "How did you luck out to hook up with such a looker?" he asked.

"We're not dating." Jackson said grabbing his towel and slinging it over his shoulders. "She's pretty much the best friend I have right now."

"Man, I need more friends that look like her." Saul informed Jackson. He playfully punched Jackson's left shoulder before going back to the punching bag.

Jackson just shook off the comment and made his way into the locker room to get cleaned up.

"Heyyyy Jackson." Ramona Gibbler greeted her former housemate. She was sitting at a table inside of Giovanni's Pizzeria with her boyfriend Ethan and the last two people that Jackson wanted to see.

"Hello Ramona, Ethan, Rocki, Jake." Jackson greeted.

"What are the odds we all showed up here at the same time." Ramona asked wishing that they were greater.

"Jackson there's a table over there." A voice called out breaking the tension in the room.

Coco walked up besides Jackson and saw what had him frozen in his tracks. "Heyyyy guys."

"Hi Coco." Ramona and Ethan greeted their friend. Rocki said nothing as she saw the attractive redhead walk up besides her ex-boyfriend.

"As I was about to say I met Jackson at the gym he goes to and I offered to buy him dinner. As I was paying he let me pick the cuisine and restaurant and here we are." Coco explained.

Rocki who had said nothing to this point looked at the two, perplexed at what she was seeing before her. "Soooo... are you two..." Rocki finally found her voice and asked.

Jackson was about to respond when Coco took Jackson's hand in her own and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We've been hanging out since you broke up." Coco informed Rocki. "This is a more recent development though."

"You never told me." Ramona mentioned to Jackson and Coco.

"That would kind of require two way communication Ramona." Jackson said. He knew he was coming off a bit curt, but if she was going to call him out she was going to get her fair share back.

"Right." Ramona said.

"Well, as you guys are eating we will let you get back to it. Jackson and I are starved so we will let you get back to your evening." Coco informed the group before leading Jackson by the hand to their table.

Jackson pulled out Coco's chair and she sat down, hanging her coat on the back of the chair. Jackson sat with his back to the quartet. They were out of earshot so he knew they could talk without having to whisper. "We're dating? When were you going to tell me?" Jackson asked still in shock at her actions.

"It was the simplest way to defuse the situation. Besides, I meant it earlier when I said you needed to try and move on... so why not move on with me." Coco explained.

"Coco, you are so beautiful, funny, and kind... I just..." Jackson started to try and figure out how best to handle this.

"So... I'm funny, kind and... beautiful. What is the issue then? Your ex is moving on. You need to try and move on now as well. If you two find your way back to one another... great. If now, why shouldn't you be happy as well in the interim?" Coco asked.

Jackson actually had nothing. She knew where he stood, and yet she was putting her heart out there for him. Could he really do any less. Jackson slid his hand across the table and took hers. He interlocked their fingers and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Sooo, what would you like Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Jackson asked his girlfriend.

Rocki Harmon was pissed. How dare he show up to Giovanni's with... with... that girl. Given, part of her was just glad it wasn't Sienna. If that had happened she would probably be in jail right now for murder. Two weeks ago Jake had started talking to her, worming his way into her shattered heart. He had informed her that he wanted to give her time to get over her issues with Jackson, but if she ever wanted to talk that he was there to listen. He had officially asked her out earlier today and after mulling it over for half the day she reluctantly agreed.

Rocki had informed Ramona at lunch of her intentions and Ramona appeared to be happy for her. She knew that the girl's allegiances were still torn between Jackson and herself and she informed Ramona how she appreciated everything that she has done for her over the past few weeks. She also knew that Jake was planning to inform Jackson himself, rather than allow the rumor mill to let her know their status. Still, it was shocking for her to learn that Jackson was moving on and with Coco of all people. She was known to be very dim at times, a part of her thought that this must be what drew Jackson to her.

Still, it reopened some long suppressed feelings for her ex. He was her first love, her first lover, they shared so much together. Jake tried to engage her in conversation after the encounter with Jackson and Coco but she wasn't really in a talkative mood after that. She bowed out of going to the movies as they previously had planned and instead drove herself to the one place she could think and be alone by herself... the beach. She had come to the spot where she and Jackson had shared so many good memories, and the memories were still good in spite of all that had occurred.

"Life and time move on." Rocki announced to herself as she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel.

Sitting back she exhaled, he eyes forced shut. She then began whaling her right fist down on the steering wheel. "DAMN YOU SIENNA LOGAN... DAMN YOU JACKSON FULLER!" Rocki screamed at the top of her lungs. Rocki returned her head to the steering wheel and cried once again. She had not shed a tear in weeks over her breakup with Jackson, and now all it took was seeing him with another woman to bring back all the pain of his loss.

"Damn you both..." Rocki said, "And damn me for still loving you Jackson Fuller."

To Be Continued...


	9. Ringing in the New Year

December 31st, 2020 was the end of what had started out as a promising year but was ending on a relatively bad note as far as Jackson Fuller was concerned. The only bright point to the last two weeks was the fun distraction known as Coco Miller. Their friendship had morphed into a quasi-relationship (as far as Jackson was concerned) and was a nice distraction. The relationship was moving slowly as Jackson was still in a fragile place and did not want to do anything that would be detrimental to his relationship with the young red haired Coco.

The Fuller House was set to be the safe zone for the group of youths celebrating the new year. The adults were attending a party hosted at the Harmon family home. Max was ringing in the new year with Rose and her family at their home. Tommy was with Grandpa Nick which left Jackson and his friends alone. The party was arranged and planned by Ramona with assistance from her mother. Jackson and Ramona had promised their parents only a limited number of their friends (even giving them the guest list), promised no visits (save the bathroom) to the second floor or basement by anyone. Above all, no drugs or alcohol. Jackson had invited Coco, Popko, and Popko's plus one. Ramona of course invited Ethan. The one mistake Ramona made (on an assumption) was to invite Rocki. She didn't want to seem rude by not doing so, she just didn't think that Rocki would go for it. Of course, because she didn't think Rocki would be for it is the exact reason Rocki apparently was all for it. She was all for showing her peers that she could be civil where Jackson was concerned. She was bound and determined to be the bigger person. Of course, she was bringing Jake along as her plus one.

Jackson and Ramona were playing the role of co-host, making sure there were plenty of snacks, acceptable drinks, and good music (which was debatable depending on the person). The teens watched a few movies, danced, and were generally having a good time just socializing. Rocki and Jackson had only said a few words to one another in passing. While Jackson wished more than anything to share the little bit he had learned about the incident that broke them up but without more information it would just seem like the was trying to come up with an excuse for his actions. Sure he could prove he wasn't completely at fault, but he wanted more and knew she would want more information as well.

"Hey Jackson, I need to go grab some things from next door, I'll be right back." Ramona stated.

"Ok, if you need any help give me a buzz and I'll be right over." Jackson offered. Ramona smiled and thanked him.

For her part Rocki had unresolved issues with Jackson as well but as they were in his house, surrounded by mutual friends she was not willing to dive into them at this time. Currently she was sitting on the coach besides her boyfriend of two weeks Jake Hawkins. Jake really looked less than thrilled that he was at this (in his opinion) lame party. He had hoped to get Rocki to go with him to the one at Chad Brad Bradley's home as they were always wild. However Rocki was not into those kind of crowds. She made it clear that if he wanted to spend time with her tonight, this was the party, or they could always stay at her house with her parents. Jake obviously chose the Fuller get together over time with old folks. Jake had at the least hoped to get some alone time with Rocki but they were relegated to the first floor, where everyone was congregating. He offered several times to get her something to drink but every time either Ramona or Jackson swooped in and attended to their needs. Rocki was a bit perplexed that Jake seemed put out by this. As Jake was trying his best to come up with a way to get Rocki alone his phone started ringing. He took a quick look at the call info and activated the facetime call.

"I'll be right back." Jake told Rocki. Jake quickly walked through the door leading to the kitchen and then proceeded out the back door into the backyard.

"Hey buddy!" One of Jake's friends said as the facetime call came through. Jake knew his friend was at the rocking Bradley party and was calling to check in and rub it in his face. "How's it going over there?"

"God... kill me dude." Jake stated in disgust.

"Fuller's party that bad?" The friend asked over loud hooting and hollering.

"Dude, I bet there are better middle school parties going on right now. I might as well be at one of those." Jake stated.

"What do you expect from a Gibbler Party planner. Ramona might be a great dancer but she doesn't have a partying bone in her thin body."

While Jake was outside talking to his friend at the Bradley New Years Party Jackson was making the rounds checking to see if anyone needed any refreshments.

"Rocki do you need anything?" Jackson asked calmly.

Ohhhhh you are so lucky there are other people here. Rocki thought to herself. "I'm good." Rocki calmly answered.

"Do you know where Jake went?" Jackson asked trying to play nice. He could still read her body language and could tell that Rocki was agitated by his presence and did not want to make things worse.

"Outside, phone call." Rocki said through gritted teeth.

Jackson took that as his cue to leave her be. Jackson proceeded to the backyard but halfway through the kitchen he paused. He had a strange notion, and decided to go with his gut. Jackson turned and rather than exiting the very back door, walked through the double door by the back staircase. He slowly walked out back without announcing his presence as he listened to Jake for a few moments.

"She barely lets me near her." Jake told his friend. "Half the time it's like trying to pull teeth just getting her to let me kiss her cheek."

Jackson pulled out his phone and activated the video recorder. He didn't like where this conversation was heading but it was quickly going into familiar territory as far as Jackson was concerned. Jackson quietly held the phone out of sight of Jake's peripheral vision but captured him clearly boasting to his friend on the other line.

"Yeah, I still got some." Jake announced. Jackson could not hear what was said over the song almost drowning out the person on the other side of the call. "Nahhh I haven't used any since that night so it's still pretty full. I'm ready to skip all of the bases and just go for the home run... tonight!" Jake informed his friend loudly.

Jackson clenched his free hand into a fist the more he listed to Jake spout off to his friend.

"Hey man, a bets a bet. They guys said I had a month to nail Rocki and its been two weeks. No one said anything about not taking shortcuts and these pills in my pocket will make my job that much easier." Jake informed his friend. "That girl will be mine by nights end."

"You bet on Rocki?" Jackson asked his teammate.

"Shit... Fuller..." Jake quickly killed the facetime call. "I don't think you heard what you think you did." Jake stated.

"I'm actually quite sure I heard what I heard. Your problem is that your mouth is bigger than your brain and they're not attached." Jackson informed his former teammates.

Jackson then waved his phone in front of Jake's face. "Why don't we review the video clip I just recorded. Just to see whose hearing is correct."

Jackson read the body language of Jake and saw him planting his feet to prepare to throw a punch. Jackson quickly put his phone away as Jake lunged at Jackson. Jake was stupid and more concerned about the phone than striking Jackson. Jackson dodged the clumsy attack and shoved him out of the way. A now enraged Jake tried to shoulder tackle Jackson who sidestepped Jake and delivered a right hand shot to the other teens gut. Jake fell back momentarily but then moved in again and threw a left cross. Jackson blocked the punch with his right arm and then followed through with his elbow across the face with a sickening thud. When Jake's head snapped back into place he was greeted by Jackson's left elbow across his nose and found himself flat on his back.

"JACKSON!" Rocki yelled as Jake's body collapsed in a heap on the back lawn. She ran over to check on Jake whose face was starting to swell up around his nose. It was bleeding profusely and Rocki called for someone to get something to stop the bleeding. Jackson simply moved over to the picnic table and sat down while Rocki and Ethan attended to Jake.

"You just couldn't stand to see me happy, could you Jackson." Rocki asked staring daggers at Jackson.

"Do you really think so little of me Rocki?" Jackson asked his ex-girlfriend. He really wanted to hear what she had on her mind. It would truly give him a gauge on were they stood.

"You just kicked the crap out of Jake, do you really think that your high on my favorite persons list Fuller?" Rocki spat out.

"Rocki, Jackson had a good reason to do what he did." A voice said breaking the tense moment between the two ex's.

Everyone turned to see Ramona Gibbler standing at the fence separating the Fuller/Guerrero homes. No one had seen or heard her quietly open the gate and walk through the opening in the fence.

"Jackson, play her the video." Ramona ordered her friend.

Jake sat up and tried to distract Rocki but it was too little too late. Jackson had the volume maxed out and the video all queued up and pressed play. All of the party guests listed to the part of the conversation Jake was having with his friend that Jackson had recorded. Word for word hit Rocki's ears and Jake could feel her mood shift. When the video stopped she simply looked down at Jake, rage was clearly visible in her face. Jake had tears in his eyes as Rocki simply squeezed his (most likely) broken nose between her fingers and he cried out in excruciating pain. She dropped his head from her lap, stood up and stormed back into the Fuller's house. Ramona asked Coco to go check on Rocki for her while she and the guys attended to one last thing.

"Jackson, turn your recorder back on." Ramona insisted.

Jackson did as he was ordered and started recording the scene. "Ethan, empty his inside jacket pocket. Ramona requested of her boyfriend. When Ethan reached for Jake's jacket he started trying to hit the older teen's hand away to keep him from getting to the pocket. Popko held Jake's left arm while Ethan grabbed the right. Reaching inside the coat, Ethan pulled out a box from Jake's coat clearly labeled Rohypnol. Jackson recorded this for posterity.

"How did you know?" Jackson asked Ramona.

"I was on the other side of the fence for the entire conversation. While I heard the whole conversation I didn't have my phone to record it as I left it in your house." Ramona informed the trio.

Jackson sent several files from his phone and then moved to stare down Jake. "Ramona I sent you copies of both videos. Would you please show Rocki the second video so she can see what Jake had in store for her. The guys and I need to have a word with Jake." Ramona nodded and left the trio of men to deal with Jake Hawkins.

"I can't believe it." Rocki said after watching both videos again.

"I swear to you Rocki, I heard the whole conversation, even the parts Jackson didn't manage to catch." Ramona explained.

"Oh my god." Rocki declared as she looked at the image of the Rohypnol before her.

"A guy only carries those around when he has one thing on his mind." Coco Miller stated to the women in the room.

"I know." Rocki whispered. The other women heard it but they knew Rocki's world was shaken by her date turning out to be such a tool.

"What do you think the guys are doing to Jake?" Rocki asked the other girls.

Jake was currently sitting in a lawn chair surrounded by the three guys. They hadn't touched him since the sat him up and put him in the chair. The Rohypnol was sitting in Jake's lap as Jackson pulled a chair up in front of his former teammate. "Ok Jake, between the two videos and that box of pills in your lap we have enough on you to turn you over to the cops for attempted rape. The thing is, I believe you're facing even more charges."

"What are you talking about man?" Jake asked Jackson Fuller.

"You said you haven't used the pills since the last time. You wouldn't happen to have used those at our victory party... would you Jake?" Jackson asked Jake. Jake didn't answer but he turned away so as not to look at Jackson.

Jackson removed his wallet and pulled out a paper that was folded several times. Once it was all unfolded he handed the paper in question to Jake. "I had myself tested after the party and those were the results. Now, Ramona can testify to having witnessed your conversation where you stated to have used it. One could claim hearsay, but.. you were nice enough to take a video call from a friend. Popko."

Popko was holding Hawkins cellphone. He put Jake's finger on the fingerprint scanner and the phone unlocked. They then walked the phone over to Jackson and they recorded the recent calls screen. "Thanks to your big mouth we know the person who called you had knowledge of the incident. We can have them arrested as an accessory, and then subpoena them to testify. Heck he'll probably testify against you to cut some deal so he doesn't do time for your crime." Jackson informed Jake.

"We now have physical evidence, several witness, and test results that finger you and you alone at the scene of my dosing. And the copy of my results links you as an accessory to rape. Now the question you have to ask yourself right now before I start recording your statement, who were you helping or do you want to go down alone for their crime?" Jackson asked Jake.

"I'll let you think about that for a moment, you tell me when you're ready to talk, but time is ticking." Jackson stated.

Jackson knew that it was a long shot that Jake was the one that actually helped set him up that night at the party. Unfortunately for Jake, even if he was innocent there was enough circumstantial evidence to probably convict him of the crime. As it was he was still going to jail over Rocki.

"I'm ready to talk." Jake said wiping some blood from his nose.

Jackson hit the record button with the phone focused solely on Jake Hawkins. "I admit to taking part in the dosing of Jackson Fuller. I was told it was all just a harmless joke with benefits." Jake stated.

"What benefits?" Jackson asked.

"Once you were dosed someone was supposed to record you in a compromising position with a girl. The video would then be leaked forcing a breakup between you and your girlfriend at the time, Rocki Harmon. I would then be free to snake Rocki from you, that's how I benefited."

"Who set me up?" Jackson asked the million dollar question.

"Who do you think?" Jake retorted.

"That's not good enough Jake, you need to give me the name." Jackson told him sternly

Jake sighed, "Sienna... Sienna Logan set this all up. She wanted you and Rocki broken up for her own reasons. That's all I know."

After he recorded Jake's confession about the party Jackson called the police and reported Jake's attempted rape. The department sent two police cars with four officers to the house. The two male and two female officers arrived at the Fuller house and were greeted by Ramona and Coco at the door. The male officers went to the back of the house and collected Jake from the lawn chair. The female officers were taking statements from the girls and collecting the video evidence from Ramona's phone. They then took the statements from the guys and also collected Jake's phone and took it as evidence.

When the officers left the house with Jake Ramona offered to let Rocki spend the night at her house as she more than likely wasn't in the mood to inform her parents what was going wrong in her life tonight. She sent her mom a text letting her know that she was staying with Ramona. Ramona took Rocki next door so she could just mull over things until after midnight when Ramona will come home. Popko and Ethan waited until the police left and the girls were back in the house before they talked to Jackson.

"So Sienna and Jake dosed you and that's why you "cheated" on Rocki." Ethan stated for clarification.

"So it would seem. I wasn't lying about being tested, that was a copy of the original test results." Jackson stated.

"Soooo, are you going to show the confession to Rocki." Popko asked his friend.

"Not yet, no." Jackson informed his friends.

"OK, I'll bite, why not?" Ethan asked.

"I now know the who did it and what Jake gained, but I don't know two things, Sienna's reasoning and what she got out of it." Jackson told his friends.

"Are you sure it's worth it?" Popko asked Jackson. He knew how much Jackson was hurt by his breakup with Rocki, and this sure seemed like the perfect way for them to get back together.

"I'm playing the long game. I'm so much closer than I was just yesterday. I can actually say that the ending to 2020 didn't suck anywhere near as bad as I did just yesterday." Jackson declared.

"Hey, it's almost midnight, we should go in and be with the girls." Popko said clapping his hands together. He really had to find his date so they were ready for midnight.

"I'll be right in guys, I just have to do something before I come in." Jackson told the duo.

"Alone at last." Coco announced as she took Jackson's chair and sat it next to the one previously occupied by Jake during his interrogation.

Jackson sat down besides his girlfriend and thought over everything that had occurred this evening. He knew what needed doing but was afraid of the ramifications. "Listen Coco..." Jackson started.

Coco put her right index finger on his lips while she held up her cellphone. There was a live feed from the local station with the countdown. Jackson and Coco countdown to one and then wished each other a happy new year. Coco then leaned in and gave Jackson their first real kiss, something that they had not done since they "got together". Coco then pulled back and opened her eyes. Jackson had kissed her, but if she was honest with herself, and she was being honest, his heart was not into it. She did have to admit that the kiss was very nice, worthy of the title "Full Lips Fuller" but she knew what was wrong.

"You're never going to love me... are you." Coco said to Jackson. Even though it was worded as a question, it was rhetorical.

"I'm sorry Coco." Jackson said to the beautiful young woman in front of him.

"I wish I could love you the way you deserve to be loved... but I just can't." Jackson informed her.

"It's ok. You warned me. I knew when I started our "relationship" that the chances of this working out were very slim. Still, at least I will know what it was like to kiss Full Lips Fuller, for real." Coco stated. "We can still be friends though right?"

"Coco, you have been the best friend I could ever have. You were there for me when no one else was." Jackson hugged her close and he could feel some tears on his neck.

"Sorry." Coco said. Jackson wiped the streams from her pretty face.

"You never have to be sorry Coco." Jackson informed her.

"Sooo... that's it for us huh?" Coco declared.

"Well, actually I have two favors to ask of you. The first being that we don't tell anyone for now that we split up. I want to see how somethings play out with certain individuals that might not be happy we are together." Jackson pleaded.

"Ok, but only until spring break, and only if no one else asks me out." Coco stated.

"That's fair." Jackson relented.

"And your second favor?" Coco wondered.

"I need you to keep an eye on Sienna. She is the one that is behind this whole thing and I need to know why." Jackson related.

"So let me see if I understand this. Sienna had you dosed with roofies, had someone make a video of the two of you, she slept with you, broke you and Rocki up, and for what exactly? What did she get out of all of this?" Coco asked.

"That is exactly what I need to know Coco. I don't know what she gets out of this, but I'm going to find out." Jackson asked.

To Be Continued...


	10. New Years Revelation

It was January 2021, a new year and a new semester at Bayview High School. It was the final semester for the soon to be graduating seniors. Jackson Fuller had two purposes in life right now, successfully finishing out the school year and getting even with Sienna Logan. When Sienna entered first period physics she looked a little rough to Jackson. She normally looked, for a lack of better term, perfect. Perfect makeup, perfect hair, perfect clothes. For the first day back to school after Christmas she was wearing an all new outfit which showed off her curves. She had on new jewelry, or at least he had never seen them since they became partners. But he noticed her makeup was a bit lacking. Her eyes were red like she was crying and she looked a bit pale.

"Hello Sienna." Jackson greeted the girl kindly. He was channeling his inner actor and being as absolutely nice to the girl as he could pretend to be.

"Wow, he remembers my name. I thought after you rebounded with Coco you forgot all about little old me... and the night we shared together." Sienna tried her best to return to he normal It Girl persona.

"You do tend to make an impression." Jackson said as he scrutinized her appearance as she got closer to him. "Are you feeling ok? Or are you still recovering from your holiday fiestas?" Jackson asked her.

Sienna recoiled at Jackson's statement. She never realized how observant Jackson was, particularly of her appearance. "I'm fine. I'm just a little under the weather. Must be that flu bug that's going around."

"Yeah, must be." Jackson stated not buying what she was trying to sell for one moment.

Jackson and Sienna then turned their attention to the front of the room while behind them, Rocki Harmon was about snap a pencil in half at how disgusting the two were being. It was bad enough that she had to sit through this 45 minute class with her two least favorite reminders of Halloween's past, but Jackson was being soooo nice to Sienna all of the sudden she though she might actually throw up for real this time in physics class. Fortunately the lesson of the day managed to distract Rocki enough that she barely noticed the two, and when she did they weren't doing anything nauseating to her. When the bell for the end of class finally rang Rocki was all packed up and out of her seat in a flash. She shoved Sienna out of her way knocking the girl back into her seat as she stormed out of the room.

"Rocki really needs to get over your breakup." Sienna stated to Jackson. "All that anger isn't healthy."

"Rocki will get over it when she's ready. Until then, watch your back." Jackson informed Sienna as he slung his backpack across his chest.

"Hey Jackson, walk me to my next class?" Sienna asked, blinking her eyes at him.

"Sure, come on." Jackson said. Jackson was feeling ill himself over this but he had to play this though. He walked Sienna to her next class, while many of their classmates looked on stunned. After she went through the door Jackson darted down the hall and headed for his next class.

Jackson was pleasantly surprised when he received a text from Rocki towards the end of his class just before lunch. She was requesting Jackson join Ramona and herself at their table for lunch along with a request for food. Jackson did not know what to make of the invite so he gave Rocki a simple thumbs up emoji. When the bell rang Jackson made his way to the Cafeteria, got in line, and got lunch for himself and Rocki. He sat down in the seat that he use to occupy prior to his falling out with Rocki and waited patiently for his lunch companions. Ramona was obviously told that Jackson was joining them as she was not surprised to see him sitting in his old seat when she arrived at the table.

"She had you get her food too, that's a good sign." Ramona stated as she sat down across from Jackson.

"It's a sign, I'll take what I can get at this point." Jackson stated as he put the tray with Rocki's food in front of him.

A few minutes later Rocki entered the cafeteria and planted herself before Jackson. "Thank you." Rocki said to Jackson.

"For..." Jackson questioned.

"Everything." Rocki answered before taking a bite of the slice of pizza.

Jackson Fuller just gawked at the girl at this point. Ramona was obviously tense, as she did not know what to expect during this encounter. "Sorry, I'm not sure what you're grateful for. Why don't you enlighten me." Jackson asked Rocki with his arms across his chest.

"Thank you for lunch." Rocki said, and then mumbled a few more lines.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Jackson asked not having heard what she muttered under her breath.

"Thank you for caring enough to keep Jake from... you know." Rocki said. This time what she did not say actually spoke volumes.

"You're welcome." Jackson said and let it be. He knew exactly what she did not say and that it was most likely still a bit traumatic to learn the new guy in your life was planning to rape your unconscious body.

"Sooo... do you forgive me my transgressions or are we still in cold war mode?" Jackson asked taking a bite of his hamburger.

"I'm willing to put it behind us, but... that's all." Rocki informed Jackson.

"Well... I guess that will have to do for now." Jackson relented. The trio ate and made small talk for the rest of the lunch time. Ramona and Rocki said their goodbyes to Jackson who simply stated he would see Rocki at the end of the day.

It was Friday, January the 15th and the month was now half over. Coco Miller was walking down the hall at the end of the day when she saw the first flier announcing tryouts for the spring musical. Pulling the flier down, she darted through the halls to Jackson's locker and waited patiently for her (pretend) boyfriend. The couple were that in name only. To keep up pretenses they held hands when they were together and kissed one another on the cheek but that was it. Coco had heard through the rumor mill that there were several of their classmates annoyed that she had beaten them to asking out Jackson. Jackson himself was now humble enough that he didn't truly understand what a catch he truly was now. While she was not as vested in their new relationship as she could have been when she realized Jackson was never going to love her like he did Rocki every now and then it stung her heart to be stuck in the friend zone.

"Jackson." Coco called out.

"Hey Coco." Jackson replied. He gave her a kiss on the cheek when she got close enough.

"Check this out." Coco handed Jackson the flier.

"Moulin Rouge... I've seen some of the clips of the songs but never watched the whole movie." Jackson informed he lady friend.

"Well, we'll have to rectify that now won't we." Coco said taking Jackson's arm in her own and pulling him towards the exit.

Two weeks later found Jackson in the auditorium, all alone with the drama teacher and the play director. They were narrowing down the lead in the play and were in the process of call backs. Jackson was the last on their list for the role of Christian. After having just watched the movie Jackson had a very good idea of what the director was looking for from his performance. The director told him which song they wanted him to sing and said give it his all. Jackson had memorized the lyrics for "This is your Song" by heart and the male and female staff members watched in awe as Jackson vocally gave an amazing rendition of the song that would do Ewan McGregor proud. The two thanked Jackson for his performance and said they would be announcing casting later that day through e-mail.

While Jackson was in the auditorium singing his heart out Coco had been outside the closed doors with her fingers literally crossed that Jackson would wow them with his performance. The two had been practicing the various songs, particularly Come What May ever since Coco showed him the movie. The pair complimented one another very well and were hoping that they would be cast as the leads. Sure, there was a chance that neither would get the role they wanted but they supported one another during their auditions and wished the other the best.

While she was waiting for Jackson to finish up his callback audition her body let her know that a trip to the restroom was needed. She sent Jackson a quick text letting him know she would be right back if he finished before she returned. As she was about to push the door open she heard the distinct sound of someone throwing up in the bathroom through the door. Coco slowly pushed the door open when she heard the gagging sound so the door didn't announce her presence. The person throwing up was crying as she purged the contents of her stomach. Coco actually felt sorry for the person, as long as they were not trying to be bulimic. Coco knocked on the stall door an let the girl inside know someone was in the room.

"Hello, are you ok in there?" The red haired girl asked.

"Yeah..." the mystery girl inside the stall managed to utter. "Just a minute."

Coco saw the girl pull herself up off the floor and flush the toilet before unlocking the cream colored stall door. When the door opened Coco found herself face to face with her former supposed best friend. "Sienna..."

"What are you still doing here Coco. I thought you and your new boy toy would be out driving around town by now."

"We're trying out for the spring musical." Coco said taking in her friends appearance. "What's your excuse?"

"I had to meet with some of my teachers. My grades have been slipping so I'm trying to bring them up if you must know. I want to get out of school with our class on time." Sienna explained.

"So Sienna... are you starting a new trend?" Coco asked crossing her arms looking at Sienna inquisitively.

"What are you babbling about now Coco." Sienna asked as she washed her hands in the sink.

"I didn't know frumpy was the new IT style." Coco inquired even more skeptical of the girl than before.

"I've always looked better than you on my worst day than you have on your best." Sienna declared.

"Whatever you say Sienna. Whatever you say." Coco announced.

Sienna pulled some paper towels from the dispenser, dried her hands off and stormed away from her former friend. Coco was washing her hands in the restroom sinking mulling over her most recent encounter with her former best friend. She didn't buy what Sienna was selling for one moment. A lot of things were falling into place in Coco's head. But now there was a new tangent, one that Jackson needed to be aware of immediately.

"Run that by me again." Jackson stated as he and Coco sat at Giovanni's having dinner. They were sitting at a booth in the far back away from the other students. They were completely surrounded by adults and none that were acquaintances of the couple.

"I think she's pregnant." Coco declared. "She's been missing school a lot as of late. You said the day school resumed that she said she was recovering from the flu. It may be the nine month version. She's gained quite a bit of weight recently, and for someone who watches adamantly what they eat I don't see that happening to her unless she is carrying another life in her." Coco explained.

"Ok, assuming she is..." Jackson started.

"Assuming she is, if she got pregnant at the party she would be in her second trimester. She would be at the four month mark now."

"But... she doesn't look pregnant, at least not to me." Jackson stated.

"True, she hasn't "popped" at least not yet. However it's not unheard of to not appear pregnant during the entire pregnancy. There have been women that never realized it until the baby was arriving." Coco reminded Jackson. "So what's your next move?"

"I think I have lay my cards down on the table and call her on everything." Jackson informed

"Oh to be a fly on the wall of that conversation." Coco declared.

As they paused to take a bite of pizza their phones chirped alerting them to the arrival of an e-mail. They put their food down and looked at the e-mail from the drama department.

"Oh my god the casting e-mails are here." Coco cried out.

"Look on three ok..." Jackson stated. Coco nodded her head in agreement.

"One... Two... THREE!"

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wanted to let fans of this and my other fic Prom Revisited know that I have plotted out the final 4 chapters of Prom Revisited. I will begin work on them starting tomorrow and hope to have the first chapter up in 2 weeks.
> 
> Thanks to Sophie22 & Legaciesmegafan for your continued vocal support!


	11. You Got Served

Sienna Marie Logan was sitting in a red sundress, sweating uncomfortably besides her parents and legal council in the posh conference room of the Law Office of Goldstein and Chase waiting for Jackson Fuller to arrive with his parents and lawyer. The young Sienna Logan had already taken three trips to the bathroom in the short time she had been in the law office while they waited for the appointed time of the meeting thanks to the little person pushing on her bladder and the anxiety over the situation. Sienna adjusted the piece of medical tape over the bridge of her nose as she waited for Jackson to arrive. The injury was only an hour old and she could still feel the sting from where the volleyball had struck her face.

It had started out as a simple practice volleyball game. Her squad was facing off against Roxanne Harmon's squad. Despite the fact that Sienna was not feeling great due to her condition she knew that she could play this one high school practice volleyball game without over exerting herself. The problem she encountered was that Rocki Harmon was not the most forgiving of people, especially where Sienna Logan was concerned and was still carrying a grudge over the incident with Jackson Fuller. Rocki made sure that as the teams rotated that she would always cause her team to keep pace so that she would be the one to face off against Sienna. In her current condition Sienna was more than capable of setting the ball and was strong on returns but she was not spiking the ball. A fact that Rocki Harmon noted immediately and started exploiting as a weakness.

Despite Sienna's team trying to pick up the slack Rocki's team kept scoring so Sienna was stuck front and center against Rocki. It was the game point and Sienna was relegated to trying to taunt Rocki into messing up. Unfortunately for Sienna all Rocki did was channel the rage she was feeling and the moment Sienna tried to volley the ball over the net Rocki jumped and spiked the ball. Sienna was not fast enough to evade or even defend as the ball flew with such speed and velocity that it struck Sienna dead center in the face. It was a mixed reaction from the crowd as the ball ricocheted off of Sienna's face. Many laughed, some gasped (then laughed), a few actually raced immediately to Sienna's aid. Rocki Harmon was grinning from ear to ear as two of her teammates helped Sienna up, and then assisted her out of the gym and straight to the nurse's office.

The injury at the hands of her high school rival was only the beginning of her bad day. She knew this day was coming of course, she had been given advanced notice as it were. Jackson Fuller had approached her at the end of the last week needing to talk to her about a personal matter. He arranged to meet her on the football field. It seemed poetic to her that he would pick the spot of his greatest triumph. She could still remember the conversation that they had the lead to her in this office.

"You continue to surprise me Jackson, I never would have thought you would be one to step out on a girlfriend, on purpose at least." Sienna stated.

"You're right, I wouldn't willingly step out on any girl I was with... ever." Jackson adamantly stated.

"Well if we're not here for any extracurricular activities what are we here for Jackson." Sienna playfully asked.

"We're going to discuss the party. Everything that happened." Jackson informed Sienna.

"There really isn't much to tell. We were both there, we both know how things ended." Sienna stated. The last statement sounded off to Jackson, but unbeknownst to Sienna, Jackson suspected he knew why.

"Oh but there is so much to tell Sienna. Let's start with Jake Hawkins, you do remember him don't you?" Jackson asked.

"Rocki's latest ex-boyfriend? I heard he moved away after new years." Sienna related.

"Oh he moved all right, do not pass go, do not collect two-hundred dollars." Jackson said.

"Jail... why is he in jail?" Sienna asked quite perplexed by this news.

"Attempted rape. He was planning to use Rohypnol on Rocki New Years Eve." Jackson told her.

This news disturbed Sienna for several reasons, reasons she wasn't about to share with Jackson Fuller, or so she thought. "I... I hadn't heard. How did you find out about this."

"He was dumb enough to be discussing it during a facetime call with a friend outside my house." Jackson informed her. "We had a disagreement about what I overheard, and afterwards we found the pills on him. He confessed to his intent, as I had him on video, and then was very forthcoming with some other information."

Jackson withdrew his cellphone from his inner coat pocket. He unlocked the phone, maxed out the volume, queued up the video in question and hit play. Sienna listened intently to the voice on the video.

"I admit to taking part in the dosing of Jackson Fuller. I was told it was all just a harmless joke with benefits." The voice of Jake Hawkins stated in the video.

Jackson watched as all of the color drained from Sienna's face at this declaration. She then heard Jackson voice on the video ask, "What benefits?"

Jake Hawkins then continued, "Once you were dosed someone was supposed to record you in a compromising position with another girl. The video would then be leaked forcing a breakup between you and your girlfriend at the time, Rocki Harmon. I would then be free to snake Rocki from you, that's how I benefited."

Sienna then heard video Jackson ask, "Who set me up?" Her pulse was racing as she then heard, "That's not good enough Jake, you need to give me the name." Jackson told him sternly

"Sienna... Sienna Logan set it up." Jake Hawkins announced. The video then ended.

Jackson was expressionless. He could see the horrified look on Sienna's face and knew that she knew she was caught.

"Jackson..." Sienna started to say but Jackson held up his hand to stop her.

"Before you even try and deny it, or try and justify what you did, I have more evidence besides this video." Jackson informed Sienna. Sienna could feel herself panicking with every sentence Jackson hit her with.

"Now, I have only one question for you, and you had better not lie." Jackson informed the nearly hyperventilating girl.

"What is it?" Sienna wondered aloud.

"Are... you... pregnant?" Jackson asked her staring her straight in her eyes.

Sienna didn't think she could be anymore surprised than she had been since the video started but here she was, her worst fear realized. Sienna's voice failed her as Jackson stared her down. Jackson watched as she tried several times to find the words but couldn't.

"If you can't voice your answer, nod or shake your head. But you will tell me before we continue." Jackson ordered. Sienna, still unable to talk, simply nodded her head.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and assume, for the moment, that I am the baby's father." Jackson related to Sienna. "Only you know for sure, or at least I would hope you would, if this is true or not." Jackson paused to catch his breath. "Here is what we are going to do Sienna, you will go home and inform your parents what you have done. After we are done, you will contact your family's lawyer and explain what you have done. You will then contact me with a meeting date. We will then make a custody arrangement."

"What sort of arrangement?" Sienna asked.

"In exchange for me not pressing charges against you, and I'm sure once you've told them the story they can tell you what charges you would be facing and how long you would be incarcerated for, you will give me full custody of the baby and give up any and all parental rights to the child." Jackson declared.

"And what if the baby is not yours." Sienna wondered aloud.

"I'm glad you asked. I would rather not wait until the baby is born and then have to wait another week or two afterwards to get the answer. I googled paternity tests and you can have one now that is noninvasive and we should have our answer by the time we meet with the lawyers." Jackson adamently stated.

"You... you want me to take the test now?" Sienna asked almost in disbelief.

"Unless you have something more pressing to do, yes we are going right now." Jackson said.

The two had indeed preformed the test and the results were due in today. Sienna however did not need them, she was after all the only one other than her OB/GYN that knew her body. She was sitting in her chair tapping her red manicured fingernails on the top of the conference table. The conference room phone began to ring and Sienna's attorney picked it up and acknowledged the other person on the line.

"They're here." The lawyer informed the Logan family. He then gave the receptionist the word to send the party in. Sienna's heart raced a bit as Jackson Fuller, his mother DJ and stepfather Steven Hale along with their lawyer, a woman named Marissa Wilder walked into the room. The lawyer motioned for them to take seats across from Sienna Logan, her parents and himself.

"Before we begin, are your clients aware of the precise reasons we are here?" Ms Wilder asked her opposing council.

"We are here concerning the potential criminal charges against my client." The lawyer relayed to his opposition. "We would like to know what proof you have of the allegations in question before you continue." The Logan's lawyer asked.

"We have time and dated videos of the night in question that can provide a working timetable for the rape of Jackson Fuller." Ms Wilder stated.

"Alleged rape you mean." The lawyer countered.

"If you want the word alleged added we can always make this official and go to court. This is an out of court negotiation." Ms Wilder reminded her counterpart. "As I was saying, we have a witness and notarized result of Jackson's Fuller drug test administered withing 48 hours of the incident. We have a video confession of the perpetrator and conspirator naming your client as the one who orchestrated and carried out the rape. But I image the smoking gun is the paternity test results in question. If my client is the father of your client, our case is air tight and you know it."

The lawyer nodded. "I need a moment to converse with my clients and review our copy of the test results."

"Of course." Ms Wilder stated as she and Jackson's family stood and removed themselves from the room.

Jackson and his lawyer had already read the results at the doctors office so there were no surprises going into the meeting. After they reviewed the results they showed them to Jackson's mother and stepfather. As they left the room to give the Logan family a chance to examine the results, Jackson thought back to the discussion concerning today. He had kept his mother in the dark for the most part about everything that he had discovered but would share some news with Steve as he was one of the few that learned the first bit of news as it came in. After the family had dinner and the younger boys went to bed Jackson asked his mother to join him and Steve in the basement to talk. He wished the look of elation that came over his mother when he wanted to talk with her would remain.

"So Jackson, what did you want to talk to your old mom about?" DJ energetically asked.

Jackson had moved two chairs down stairs and had set them up in front of his bed. "I think you should sit down mom." He said.

The smile on DJ's face faded a bit. "Jackson, is this the kind of talk where you're going to call me grandma?"

Jackson sighed. "Mom... let's not jump to the ending before you hear the whole story."

Jackson then went into all the details of his life concerning the party and Sienna. DJ Hale's normally pleasant and happy expression quickly became one of outrage. Jackson had never seen his mother go ballistic but she was up in arms and almost screaming. Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around DJ and rubbed her back in an attempt to sooth her. Once settled DJ moved over to her son and hugged him and let him know how sorry she was that this had happened to him.

"Now to answer your original question, yes... Sienna is pregnant. I'm sure when you originally asked the question you imagined I would be throwing out a different name, but obviously that is not the case." Jackson informed his mother.

"How do you know the baby is yours?" DJ asked her son.

"I don't know for sure as of yet. We took a paternity test that is due the day Steve and I scheduled our attorney to meet with theirs." Explained Jackson.

"If the test comes back positive, what do you want to do about the baby?" Inquired Jackson's mother.

"I'm going to keep it." Jackson declared.

Jackson was brought back to the present when one of the legal assistants let Ms Wilder know that her party can return to the conference room.

"After carefully reviewing the test results and discussing my clients options, Ms Logan would like to agree to Mr Fuller's terms." The lawyer stated.

Ms Wilder smiled at Jackson Fuller. She opened her briefcase and pulled out the legal document that she had prepared outlining the terms of the agreement. "I thought you might so I took the liberty of drawing up the agreement and brought the documents necessary to terminate Ms Logan's parental rights the moment the baby is born. Take your time going over it, make sure you cover everything with your client before signing it." She stated.

The Fuller/Hale party departed the room again informing the legal clerk to call their council when they were ready to sign. The quartet then excused themselves and went to a nearby cafe to get something to drink and snack on while they waited for the call.

"Jackson, you do fully understand what you are setting yourself up for don't you?" DJ Hale asked her son.

Jackson nodded his head. "I know it will be hard, but it's the right decision. I don't want Sienna in this baby's life and this is the one surefire way to remove her and to protect the baby from what would be a scandal that would follow him or her around all its life if it went to trial." Jackson explained to his mother.

"He's right Mrs Hale, you can't seal records of a criminal trial nor would you be able to keep the press off of a story like this. The threat of the scandal alone is probably enough for the Logan family to push for this deal." Ms Wilder explained.

DJ Hale was contemplating what to say next when Marissa's phone rang. "Marissa Wilder... ok, we'll be right back."

"They're ready to sign." Marissa informed her clients.

"Let's go." Jackson said rising from his chair.

Upon returning to Goldstein and Chase, Jackson and company sat down with the opposition and watched as Sienna Logan scribbled her name and the date on the required documentations. Her attorney verified she had signed in the correct spots and then gave them to Jackson's counsel. Marissa looked at the forms and then placed them before Jackson and showed him where he needed to sign. Upon signing and dating the forms Jackson's lawyer presented the form to DJ Hale who pulled out her notary stamp and stamped the agreement. Sienna's counsel summoned a legal aide to make two sets of copies for each family. The assistant did this and returned with grate haste. She presented the copies to the attorneys. Ms Wilder then took the original documents and would file them with the courts to make the agreement legal. Steve was thanking Marissa for all her hard work and help. Jackson and his parents went home to prepare dinner for the rest of the family.

DJ had asked Steve to put Max and Tommy to bed after dinner so she could have a quick word with Jackson before everyone went to bed.

"Jackson, can I have a word with you please." Requested DJ Hale, sitting back down at the kitchen table after she had finished putting away the dishes.

"Sure mom." Jackson stated in a jovial mood. For the first time in almost five months he was happy. Very much so actually. He pulled up a chair besides his mother.

"I know you think you are ready to undertake the responsibility of a new life, and I have faith in you son, but I do have one concern." DJ said.

"And what's that mom?" Wondered Jackson.

"Well, how do you think your girlfriend is going to feel about you raising another woman's child." Questioned DJ.

"That is actually a tricky subject for a reason you are not aware of." Jackson related to his mother.

"What do you mean by that Jackson." Inquired DJ Hale.

"Well... Coco and I aren't really dating. We haven't been since our New Years party." Jackson informed his mother.

"I beg your pardon." DJ asked stupefied.

Jackson sighed, took a breath and then filled his mother in on exactly everything else that she had not been aware of that was going on in Jackson Fuller's life. Jackson of course withheld several extremely personal (mom didn't need to know) facts but with those exceptions it was their first heart to heart conversation in a very long time.

"So I guess my only remaining question," DJ said, "is when are you going to tell Rocki."

"Now that this mess is all straightened out and documented, I will be telling her... after the play." Jackson declared.

"Jackson, your play isn't until the end of March. That's almost six weeks away." DJ said not quite believing her son's answer.

"Trust me mom, I have plenty of time to smooth things over with her before I prove that what happened wasn't my fault." Jackson stated.

"You really love her that much. She is worth that much to you." DJ said more as a realization, than a statement to her son.

"I love her so much mom... I never stopped. I just hope she realizes it too." With that Jackson kissed his mom goodnight and walked down the stairs to his bedroom.

To Be Continued...


	12. Play Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I have created a youtube playlist to cover the songs for Moulin Rouge for those that might not be familiar with them (or just want to listen to them again). The link can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLthcV8XcVtvTn7MJkOxmFNCktFNsvnZKD
> 
> FTR, I highly recommend watching the movie if you never have as it is quite enjoyable and part of my inspiration for this story. I actually wrote the rough draft of this chapter prior to completing Ch 3. - Enjoy -

For Roxanne "Rocki" Harmon it had been five solid weeks since she had last seen Sieanna Logan. Five long, glorious Sienna free weeks. The Bayview rumor mill was working overtime trying to determine what had happened to the reseident IT girl. Some said that Sienna was in an alternated education program that was home based. One girl swore she saw Sienna riding around with Jackson Fuller but that one was taken with a grain of salt by most as Jackson was still with Coco. Rocki's favorite rumor however was the one someone had started suggesting that Rocki had cornered her in a dark alley somewhere and killed her in retaliation for causing her breakup with Jackson. Every time some one flinched when she walked by she laughed out loud. It took awhile but finally Sienna's clique let everyone know that that they had heard Sienna was still an actively enrolled student and would still be graduating with their class, if she passed all of her remaining classes. Her friends were not aware if she would be walking the stage with the class, not that Rocki cared one bit if she did or not. All Rocki knew was that life was finally turning around for her.

After all the mayhem that occurred in February concerning Sienna and their legal issues, March Madness wasn't really that maddening for Jackson Fuller. With the legal aspect of the situation dealt with Jackson made it a point to maintain contact with Sienna (in a civil manner) and helped her with anything she needed concerning the baby. Jackson drove Sienna to and from her OB/GYN appointments and accompanied her during the exams to ensure that he is involved with everything concerning the baby.

When Jackson wasn't keeping track of his baby's health or working on school work Jackson and Coco were diligently practicing for their upcoming performances for the spring musical, Moulin Rouge. It was not uncommon for Ramona and Rocki to have to snap Jackson out of his little showbiz trance during lunch as he was prone to zoning out as he studied page after page of lines. The only time the girls had seen him not focusing on his lines occurred a few days towards the end of February when he was trying to help the production with some additional funding. Apparently he was worried that one particular scene might have to be sacrificed due to budget constraints. Fortunately a large last minute donation from a mysterious benefactor that Jackson apparently knew, saved the day. The girls never found out all the details, they just knew Jackson was very worried and extremely distracted until the situation was resolved.

Ramona had informed Rocki that while she and the other dancers were practicing that the director actually asked Jackson not to give it his all during the full cast practices. Rocki found this statement very odd as you would think that they would want Jackson giving 100% as they were hoping to truly stun everyone with his rendition of Christian. Ramona had only gotten a small sample of what Jackson was capable of. She had only heard Jackson and Coco practice their first duet and it sounded very good, but that was all that she had been privy to hear.

Much like their senior year thus far time flew by and before anyone knew it was finally here, the opening night for Moulin Rouge. The cast was all present, dressed, and ready to go out on the stage and wow their family and friends. The auditorium was actually packed for once as the cast members had done an amazing job of convincing all of their friends and relatives that it would definitely be a show worthy of their precious time. Rocki Harmon was mildly annoyed that she had been literally strong armed into coming to the opening night performance. Musicals really weren't her thing and she did not really want to be here, in her high school auditorium watching the spring musical. Never mind it was a Friday night, never mind that she was surrounded by a bunch of bubbly teens and parents. Not only was she being brought here against her will but she had front row center seats thanks to her best friend Ramona. The icing on the cake was that she was sitting next to Jackson's mother, DJ Hale. This isn't awkward at all. Rocki thought to herself. Stephanie Gibbler, her husband Jimmy and Stephanie's nephew Max Fuller were in the next row back while Kimmy and Fernando were to DJ's left. Rocki's mother and father were accompanying her as Ramona had provided them with tickets as well and were sitting besides Rocki. Rocki overheard DJ inform her father that Steve was at home watching Tommy and baby Danielle and would be catching the show live tomorrow with the rest of her extended family. Rocki just tried to make herself comfortable while she wished she had brought a neck pillow for the upcoming snooze fest.

The lights dimmed and the actors and actresses began to enact the story of Christian and Satine. Christian the young writer who believes fundamentally in the power of love but has never known love himself and the can-can dancer Satine who sells her love to the highest bidder in the hopes of transitioning from a dancer to an actual actress. Rocki is skeptical as Jackson started singing the first medley with his supporting castmates. The song wasn't bad, it just didn't strike a cord with her. The story was easy enough to follow and Rocki was mildly entertained by the performances but it wasn't until Jackson and Coco took the stage together and Jackson sang "This is your Song" where Christian expresses his feelings for the beautiful woman he has fallen in love with that she started getting into the musical performances. Rocki found the lyrics to the sound very heartfelt and now found herself actually drawn to the story being told to her and the audience. Halfway through the story the curtain closed and the lights came back up for an intermission to give people a chance to run to the restroom, grab a snack or just stretch their legs.

"So Rocki, is it as bad as you thought it might be or were you actually enjoying the play?" DJ asked her son's ex-girlfriend.

"Ok, I admit, it's better than I thought it was going to be." Rocki replied. For the first time that night she noticed the video camera DJ Hale held in her hand. "Have you been recording this the whole time?" Rocki asked the older woman.

"Of course I have been." DJ Hale stated matter-of-factually. "One day, if or when you become a mother you'll understand."

"One day... maybe." Rocki informed DJ. She stood up and made her way to where they were selling concessions to get a bottle of water for herself and her parents per their request.

Due to the size of the audience the director gave everyone about twenty minutes for the intermission before he announced that the play would be resuming shortly. The audience quickly filed back in and retook their seats. The audience was actually quite captivated, even the people that were familiar with the source material (ie: the movie) were quite taken with the set designs, the music and the cast performances. The audience watched the story continue to unfold. Rocki overheard Max whisper a comment (so as not to have it heard on his mother's recording) that they had apparently not performed the secret song in the middle of the play. The lines were incorporated into the story, but not sung. He suspected it was done for artistic reasons. Rocki supposed she would actually have to watch the movie at some point in the near future to see what was supposed to happen.

Rocki was surprised when the lights were dimmed for quite some time and she heard the stage hands moving the set pieces about for a few minutes. When the spotlight returned Rocki watched as Jackson's character Christian was finally succumbing to his jealousy over the situation between the Duke, Satine, and himself. Christian's love was making him irrational and jeopardizing the production of the Spectacular, Spectacular! play. Satine was attempting to romance the Duke to get the ending to the play as it was intended, and not as the Duke wanted it to be. Satine (Coco) was on a balcony with the Duke bestowing lavish gifts upon her for her favor. Dressed as a sultry siren, Rocki had to admit that Coco wore it well, Satine told the Duke exactly what the Duke wanted to hear. Rocki and the audience watched as the cast began their dance while several of the characters started singing. The song was one she was only vaguely familiar with by its title... her name, Roxanne. Max informed her the actual title of this version was called Tango de Roxanne.

Jackson stood in the center of the dancers and his focus was laser tight as he followed the dancers movements waiting for his cue. He then began his tragic song and Rocki literally felt the pain his character conveyed as he sang the lyrics. She watched as Jackson's gaze fell upon her as he sang,

"Why does my heart cry...

Feelings I can't fight..."

He then strolled calmly but almost menacingly towards the edge of the stage. He continued to stare down at Rocki, Jackson pointed momentarily to Rocki, a gesture the cast was not aware of as Jackson had never practiced this song in front of them. In fact, the dancers had only practiced to the actual song during rehearsals while the singers practiced separately. Rocki listened intently as Jackson continued his song.

"You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me and please...

Believe me when I say... I love youuuuu."

He then turned his back to the audience as the cast continued the song until it was his refrain. The song was reaching its crescendo and when it ended, the spotlight shifted as Jackson walked off the stage as the light transitioned to Satine (Coco) who was watching the scene unfold as it was supposed to, but unlike the audience, she understood the bigger picture behind Jackson's performance as it was happening.

It was now the grand finale. Everything had led to this moment as the Maharajah was set to marry the courtesan. Jackson appeared dressed to the nines, as the character was supposed to, and it was the most handsome that Rocki had ever seen him. He acted out his part of the jealous and disgruntle lover, knocking the courtesan to the ground and berating her before he storms off in a huff. This was a shock to many in the audience that were unfamiliar with the story, Jackson actually made his way off stage (crossing the orchestra pit) and slowly proceeded past all in attendance. Jackson did not look back but slowly takes off his jacket and drops it besides a patron. Coco is kneeling on stage, real tears flowing from her eyes as she watches the sad scene occurring before her. Coco starts singing softly and redraws the attention of the crowd to her as Jackson stops halfway to the entrance.

Satine's words truly were resonating with Rocki

"Never knew, I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before,

Want to vanish inside your kiss

Everyday I'm loving you more and more

listen to my heart can you hear it sing

come back to me... and forgive everything...

seasons may change, winter to spring...

I love you... till the end of time."

It was only when Jackson started to sing back to Coco that those that had never seen the movie started to realize what was occurring.

"Come what may... Come what may..." Jackson started to make his way back to the stage.

"Come what mayyyyyy..."

Come what mayyyyyyy...

"I will love you... until my dying day."

Jackson sang his heart out for the audience and Rocki was so moved she was actually getting goosebumps from his performance. Christian (Jackson) had returned to the stage and was now holding the hands of his "lady love". As Jackson sang his lines he made one conscience decision, he closed his eyes. Despite the fact that he was acting, and that he knew Coco was fully aware of his true feelings... he didn't feel right looking her in the eyes and saying those words while the object of his affection was only several feet from them. He envisioned Rocki was standing before him, and that he had performed the song to and for her and only for her. A fact the young actress knew all to well.

The story then played out to its tragic ending with Satine dying from tuberculosis in he lovers arms. The play ends with Christian at his typewriter, finishing the dictation of their story. The curtains close on Christian with his back to the audience, unmoving. When the curtains are closed the audience erupts into applause for the performance. Even Rocki found herself on her feet clapping at what she had just witnessed. The cast came out in pairs until only Jackson and Coco remained and took center stage. Holding hands, the entire cast bowed to the applause in unison and thanked the audience for coming. They also reminded them that there was another showing the following night so if they wanted to see it again or knew others that might like it to come.

After returning the costumes to the racks so they were ready for the next performance Jackson was immediately swarmed by adoring fan girls wanting a word with him. Jackson thanked them all for coming but informed them that he had to meet his family as they were going out to dinner but he would have more time tomorrow after the performance to talk.

"Someone is suddenly super popular with the ladies." Coco stated as she took Jackson's arm and led him through the crowd to where she knew his family was waiting for him.

"And I'm sure your dance card will be quite full once the guys find out that one of the hottest girts in Bayview High School is available." Jackson retorted. "If looks could kill the entire audience would be dead after you walked out in your slinky dress during the tango."

"JACKSON!" Ramona called out as she just about tackled her former housemate to the ground. "Oh My God! You were amazing. I can't beeeelive how amazing you were."

"Thank you Ramona." Jackson said. He then turned his gaze towards Coco.

"Oh my god Coco, I'm sooooo sorry. You were terrific. The two of you were so amazing together." Ramona stated as she hugged her red haired friend.

"Thank you Ramona." Coco responded.

Rocki was the next to arrive. She congratulated the couple on their performance in short order.

"Did you like the show Rocki?" Jackson asked his ex.

"It didn't suck." Rocki answered indifferently.

Even Ramona realized that Rocki had just crossed a line that she shouldn't have. The look on Jackson's face was unreadable, he had really gotten good at masking his feelings from others. Well, all save Coco.

"Excuse us please." Coco said hooking Rocki's arm and dragging her from the scene against her will. Coco pulled them down the hall to a vacant section of the school. Releasing Rocki's arm, she stewed in silence for about two minutes. After contemplating how best to go forward she decided to start as gently as possible. "Exactly how stupid are you Rocki."

"Pardon me?" Rocki asked.

"No I don't think I will. It was a very straight forward question, How Stupid... are... you. In case you are completely oblivious, Jackson is so deeply in love with you that he just put his heart out there for the entire auditorium to see." An exasperated Coco declared. "Or did it completely escape your attention that he was singing his feelings about your situation to you during the Tango sequence."

Rocki started to say something but Coco cut her off. "I'll have you know that the drama department originally didn't have the funding necessary for the set pieces and costumes for that sequence and was going to cut it. Jackson wanted to perform it so bad he actually found a corporate sponsor to donate the necessary money to do it. For YOU." Coco explained.

"Ok... your making a good case for him... but there is just one tiny problem..." Rocki countered, "He's dating you."

"No, he's not." A grinning Coco informed the now bewildered Rocki Harmon.

"Run that by me again." Rocki said unsure what was being told to her.

"We agreed to a mutual breakup after our New Years kiss." Coco informed Rocki.

"But... why..." The dumbfounded Rocki asked.

"Well, you asked the question, and you are the answer. Jackson never stopped loving you Rocki. The only reason he started dating me was because he saw you with Jake at the pizzeria that last day of school before Christmas break started. It was actually my idea to be his girlfriend and we made a short go of it, but I knew after the incident with Jake that I never had a chance of winning his heart from you." Coco explained.

Rocki was standing still in stunned silence at this unknown tidbit of information.

"The only reason we haven't officially broken up was so Jackson could work out a few personal issues and to keep other girls at bay until he was done with the play." Coco informed Rocki.

"Now, I'm going to say this just once. You need to get over what happened between Jackson and Sienna. There is actually more to that story than you know. Only a handful of people actually know the whole story."

"And let me guess, you're one of them?" Rocki asked annoyed by where she thought this conversation was heading.

"I am, but only because I was critical to finding out a key parts of the stories resolution. Jackson is ready to share it with you, but only after he is done with tomorrows performance." Coco stated. "And between you and me, I would start working out how you're going to apologies."

Coco's words were haunting to Roxanne Harmon. She couldn't fathom what Jackson Fuller could possibly say about the night in question that everyone at school hadn't already said. Still, as she walked down the hall behind Coco Miller she couldn't help but feel anxious about the next 48 hours.

AN: The End of Act II - I will be taking another short break to review the final chapters of the story and fine tune them.


	13. Come What May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And so begins the final story arc.

It was Sunday evening, March 28th and Roxanne "Rocki" Harmon found herself having a hard time processing all the information she had been given only a short time ago by the young man who wielded more power over her heart that she ever thought was possible. After her talk with Jackson Fuller, Rocki returned home to find an empty house, not a big deal as it actually made things a bit easier as all she wanted to do was lie down and reflect on the state of her love life. Ever since she and Jackson had declared their love for one another she had felt like she was on a never ending roller coaster. It had started out good, moved on to very good, seemed to settle into nice and then it just bottomed out until it once again leveled out into good.

One of the things that had rocked her world was that she finally learned the truth about what has been going on behind the scenes of her once tumultuous breakup with Jackson. You'd think it was something out of a CW teen drama but no, it was her life. To make matters worse she had been played by the once girl she truly despised and Rocki had played her part like an academy award winning actress. Rocki was so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to hear her mother call her name when Matt and she returned home. After Rocki failed to respond to her verbal notifications Gia knocked on Rocki's door frame loudly and finally managed to catch her daughter's attention.

"Hey Rocki, is everything all right? You seemed really out of it there." Gia asked her daughter.

"I've been better mom. I've been a lot better." Rocki sighed.

"So... how did your date with Jackson go?" Gia teasingly asked her daughter.

"It wasn't a date mom. It was anything but..." Rocki reported.

"Do you feel like discussing it or would you rather not?" Gia asked her daughter. She sat down on the bed and patted her daughter's leg.

"Mom... have you ever messed up so bad you didn't know how you were going to make it up to the person you wronged?" Rocki asked her mother.

Gia had never seen Rocki like this before in her 18 years of life. Rocki was always so strong, so resilient. She was just about to answer when her husband made his presence known.

"Hey kiddo." Matt greeted his daughter.

"Hi Dad." Rocki solemnly greeted her father.

"To answer your question sweetie, I messed up all the time when I was younger than you, spectacularly. I made my mom's life so difficult... as you know your grandmother raised me all by herself, and I took advantage of that every chance I could. It wasn't really until you came along that I finally got my act together... more or less." Gia told her daughter.

"Your grandmother was very happy when I made friends with Stephanie Tanner, the Tanners... and never repeat this to DJ, were a good influence on me. I saw what family could, and should be. If I have only one regret is that it took me so long to give you the family that you deserved all this time." Gia said as she took her husbands hand and smiled.

Rocki felt tears in her eyes forming as she thought back to how her afternoon had unfolded before her. She had talked to Jackson and apologized for her rudeness after his opening night performance. Jackson graciously accepted her heartfelt apology and asked her to meet him Sunday at noon at his home. Rocki had actually joined Jackson's Grandpa Danny, stepfather Steven Hale, Uncle Jessie, Aunt Becky and his cousins Alex and Nicky for the repeat performance and were seated second row center behind Coco's parents who were given the front row center tickets for the second performance.

Rocki had arrived early to ensure their seats. She noticed as the auditorium began to fill out that the vast majority of the audience were young females some she recognized, quite a few not. What she did know was that word of Jackson's performance had spread like wildfire and they were all here to see it (and him). Jackson was just as endearing the second night as the first, and as he had seen her sitting in the audience with his extended family he sang his songs for her once again. When the play was over he met briefly with his extended family who congratulated him on an amazing job. Rocki hugged him and Coco before they left as Jackson was to attended the cast party that followed the final performance. Of course to ensure his safety (and Coco's) they were each others dates. The two, Rocki was told, were inseparable until it was time to go.

Rocki had arrived at the Tanner/Fuller/Hale home just before noon and soon found that she and Jackson were the only ones occupying the house. "This is a very personal matter and I didn't want younger ears overhearing what we need to discuss." Jackson told her.

Rocki noticed that Jackson setup a monitor on the table in front of the couch in the living room connected to his family's laptop. There were also two plain manila folders lying to the left side of the laptop.

"Soooo... Coco told me that only a few people know the whole story of whatever this is." Rocki stated waving her hand over the computer setup and folders.

"My parents, Coco, and the Logans." Jackson informed Rocki.

"Sienna and her parents... what the hell Jackson!" Rocki screamed as she rose to her feet. She could not even begin to fathom what they could need to know about this situation.

"Rocki, please just let me lay everything out, and then afterwards you can make your own judgment on the situation." Jackson stated.

Rocki sat back down. She took several calming deep breaths before she said, "Ok Fuller, hit me with your best shot."

Jackson had several videos labeled Exhibit 1, 2, 3. He pressed the first one. As the video started Jackson grabbed the folder closest to him. "This is a printout of the information on this video. Note that the time it started is 11pm."

Rocki nodded her head and watched a scene from the incident. She knew it was that party as she recognized the key players (literally).

"Note that at 11pm, I am still my normal wide awake self correct?" Jackson asked directing Rocki's focus on him.

"Now, here is a print from the video that I know you are very familiar with. Despite how many people have reloaded this video over the net, figuring out who recorded it was fairly easy as it had to be someone at the party and that list was fairly small based on who is seen in the video. It started recording at 11:18pm, 18 minutes after the first correct?"

"Basic math yes." Rocki retorted.

"Now, look at me. Ignore Sienna and the noise, look at me." Jackson instructed.

Rocki did her best to keep her stomach in check as she literally held her hand up to block out Sienna's visage. "Rewind that back to when you come back into frame." Rocki requested.

Jackson did what was asked and he hoped she was seeing on the bigger screen what he hoped she would. "Your eyes are closed. The entire time, your eyes are closed. Even when you're walking with her to the bedroom."

Jackson nodded. He then took a breath while reaching back into his folder. "When I woke up Sunday morning I felt ill. Now I did not drink alcohol that night, I know because I had myself tested the next day. Why don't you look at these results."

Jackson handed Rocki the test results from November. She carefully read down the list and saw all the negative results until she came to the last one, the one marked positive. "Rohypnol." Rocki said aloud. That one word that still haunted her to this day.

"Yeap. Rohypnol. Someone slipped Roofies into my drink. I wonder who could have done that." Jackson asked rhetorically.

Jackson watched the light bulb go off in Rocki's head at that statement. He then activated the third video, Jake Hawkins New Years confession. Rocki listened intently as Jake gave up everything, and everyone. Of course there was only one name that mattered... Sienna's name.

"Oh my god Jackson... she... she..." Rocki was at a loss for words. She felt so many conflicting emotions. Everything that she had felt when she learned what Jake had in store for her now she felt because those things happened to the man she had tried to stop loving for months.

"How could she do this. How could she..." Rocki was so upset she was waving her arms frantically, her thoughts were all jumbled about and she wasn't able to put them into complete sentences.

"Rape me." Jackson finished her sentence.

"YES!" Rocki replied flabbergasted.

"As you heard it all started out as a ploy to break us up. Sienna couldn't stand seeing us together." Jackson informed he ex-girlfriend.

Rocki was pacing back and forth in front of Jackson. She would utter the occasional oh my god, and that evil bitch.

"So... now you know. Now you know what I've known since the middle of February." Jackson declared.

"Wait... the middle of February! Why didn't you tell me in February!" Rocki demanded.

"Primarily because my main focus was on working on repairing our friendship, and practicing for the spring musical." Jackson informed the woman he loved.

Rocki was actually quite livid at this statement. But Jackson held his ground. "Before you loose your cool, I would like to point out several facts that you might currently be overlooking. Item #1, I did not cheat, nor am I a cheater as you accused me of being. I was drugged and raped." Jackson stated.

These words actually took the wind out of Rocki's sails. "Item #2, Because you were the wounded party almost everyone was sympathetic to you and my name was trashed by all accept the Cro-Magnon's of the school. This severely impeded my ability to ascertain what actually happened the night of the party."

Rocki looked away from Jackson for a moment as the sting of truth hurt more than any blow from a hand or foot could.

"There is one last part to this story that I have yet to cover but will not do so until we resolve this thing between us." Jackson informed Rocki.

"Let me be 100% clear here, I love you. I never stopped loving you." Jackson declared. "I may be a fool for not being able to move past you, but at least I'm brave enough to admit that I never wanted to move past you. I may care for Coco but I let her know well in advance that my heart truly belonged to you, that it was still yours and most likely always would. Even if you were determined to stomp on it." Jackson told his one true love.

"You are my everything... you always have been..." Jackson said with tears in his eyes, "You always will be.

Rocki was crying at this point too. She knew that she had terribly misjudged Jackson. He had gone out of his way to prove his innocence, to protect her even when she didn't want or need his protection (or so she thought). Rocki learned in and kissed Jackson, she had no other idea on how to express how she felt. She was afraid that after all she had done that he would rebuke her affections. The moment his arms wrapped around her neck for the first time in five months told her otherwise. Jackson leaned back into the arm of the couch and pulled Rocki with him, their lips never parting as Jackson held her tightly against his body.

Rocki awoke in the Fuller's now dimly light living room some time later. She was resting, fully clothed, on Jackson Fuller's chest as he laid there with a content smile upon his face. As her eyes became accustomed to the dark they fell upon the one item on the table that she had not been privy to as of yet, the second manila folder. Curiosity was getting the better of her and she slowly reached for the folder.

"Uh uh." Jackson said with his eyes still closed. He had dozed off with Rocki but when she started shifting her weight when she woke up he began to stir himself.

"We are not done yet. You haven't made your intentions clear and until you say what you are feeling and what you want we can't continue. As it is you may not want to continue after you hear what I have to say." Jackson informed Rocki.

"Then shouldn't you tell me your part first? That would seem to make more sense." Rocki countered.

"Under normal circumstances I would agree. But these are not normal circumstances so we are still doing this my way." Jackson said.

"I love you Jackson. The entire time we were broken up I was so pissed off at you because despite everything that I thought had happened, despite what I thought was happening with Coco and Sienna... I could not move past us. You were my first love... you were my first... and only lover. I was trying to move on at the end of last year... but that didn't work out too well... and then you had to go and be chivalrous and save me from Jake. My heart ached that you cared so much and yet... I thought you belonged to Coco." Rocki said.

"I would have intervened for anyone, but I would have killed him to protect you, because I was in love with you." Jackson stated. "Now, as much as I would like to call you my girlfriend, my ladylove, my lover... I can't in good faith ask you to be with me again without you knowing what you would be getting into."

"Getting into... I'm not sure I follow you." Rocki said perplex.

"So this is the part of the story that Coco was critical in helping me discover. When we returned to school at the beginning of the year Sienna seemed out of sorts me me. I noticed little inconsistencies in her looks, her attitude, and her behavior. I knew of course at this point what she had done and I began to worry about the possible ramifications of her little stunt."

"She started missing a lot of school days mid-January." Rocki added.

"Exactly. It wasn't until several weeks later, the day of the spring musical callbacks that Coco found Sienna in the bathroom sick to her stomach, and I mean painfully sick. She also noticed that Sienna had gained a bit of weight, which is unheard of for Sienna." Jackson added.

"Oh my god." Rocki said realizing where Jackson was heading.

"I confronted her the week before you broke her nose with the details of what I had learned, and played Hawkins confession to her. I then hit her with the million dollar question and asked her if she was pregnant. She answered that she was." Jackson informed Rocki. He could see her reaction to this news and took it about as well as he expected her too.

"Oh god... so she might be having your..." Rocki didn't even get the chance to try and voice her question. Jackson opened the second folder and pulled out the paternity test results that had been administered six weeks prior.

"Oh god... what are you going to do? How... you have to share a baby with that heinous bitch! She raped you for crying out loud." Rocki declared loudly.

"Yes she did, but no... I don't." Jackson related.

"You don't what?" A bewildered Rocki inquired.

Jackson pulled out the last item in his second folder. "I came to an out of court settlement with Sienna and her parents. In exchange for not pressing charges against her for her crimes, she is giving me sole custody and terminates her parental rights the moment this baby comes into the world."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Rocki yelled. "You're actually letting that bitch off the hook for child support, and rape. Jackson how can you do that? After everything she's done to you? Done to us?" Rocki asked incredulously.

"I'm not letting her off the hook, I'm protecting my child's future." Jackson informed the irrate young woman before him.

He let that sink in for a moment as Rocki recomposed herself. "I'm not following you Jackson."

"If I take Sienna to court I would win, and yes I would get full custody of my child. However, the case itself would be a matter of public record, VERY Public. News channels and websites would be all over this story, Socialite Rapes Football Captain, or something like that." Jackson said.

"This story would follow this child for its entire life. You and I both know how cruel children can be about things like this, balogna boy ringing any bells?" Jackson reminded Rocki. "I made this deal to protect this innocent child from the Sienna's of the world that would ridicule it for being the product of a rape."

Rocki let every detail that she had just been given by Jackson sink in. As much as she would love to see Sienna dragged in front of a judge and jury and made to be accountable for her actions something like this would be all over the news and would then be saved for posterity forever. Jackson is 100% correct that no child should ever have to live with the shadow of the knowledge that the baby was conceived during a rape and that everything discussed in court would be available to the public and would be following them around for their entire life.

"So... you're going to be a father." Rocki said.

"Yeah I'm going to keep my child. It's not this baby's fault that it's birth mother made a horrible choice, it's innocent and deserves the chance at a normal life with a loving family." Jackson stated.

"Just when I begin to think that I have you figured out, you continue to surprise me Jackson." Rocki said patting Jackson's hand. "I think back to the awkward young boy I met just under five years ago in summer school and have a hard time equating him with the confident young man that is here before me." Rocki informs Jackson.

"Soooo... now I see why you didn't just come right out and tell me about Sienna. Why you made me face my feelings for you."

"Yeah, to love me means you would have to be willing to accept someone else into your heart as well. I'm about to become a package deal. I'm sorry that this is so unfair for you to learn that we still love one another and that you would have to share that love with another in just about four months. I won't be mad or blame you if you decide that dating me is not an option for you now that you know what is coming." Jackson sympathetically stated.

"But, I wanted you to know the truth. You deserved to know before anyone else what was going on and that you needed to hear it from me and not second hand." Jackson paused. "I don't expect an answer from you today, or even tomorrow. You tell me when you are ready with whatever you decide."

Rocki just nodded as she was at a loss for words over Jackson's impassioned speech. Rocki left for home a short while later as she had a great deal to think over, which is what brought her to this moment with her parents. She repeated the story that Jackson had told her. Learned from Matt that he was in fact aware of the fact that Jackson had been drugged and had known since November. Rocki was a by this revelation but Matt explained that Jackson needed adult support over the situation, and he did not want to undermine the relationship between the two. Gia was silent during the entire tale and sat lending emotional support to Rocki as she went into the details of how her life had been turned upside down by one girls hurtful agenda.

"Rocki, I have watched Jackson Fuller grow up over the last six years into the kind of man that any woman would and should want to be with. He has made mistakes, and he is a victim of circumstances well out of his control, but rather than be destroyed by them he is owning up to them. Whatever you decide, I will support you with all my heart." Matt Harmon informed his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Rocki got up and hugged Matt.

"Matt, could you excuse us for a moment." Gia asked her husband. Gia's expression was unreadable to both husband and daughter.

"Sure bunny." Matt stated. He kissed Rocki's forehead and then went down stairs to start making dinner.

"Rocki, I know you have a lot on your mind. You have a major decision to make. I'm not going to tell you what you should do, I can't. This is your life, you are the one that has to live it, and live with it." Gia told her daughter. "Just know that I love you. Out of all the things I have done wrong in my life, you were the one thing that I always did right." Gia told her daughter. Rocki hugged her mother and felt her eyes well up with tears.

"I love you mom." Rocki informed Gia. "I may not always say it... but I have always meant it... every day."

"Me too sweetie... me too." Gia relied to her daughter as the two women held the other tightly in their arms.

To Be Continued...


	14. Best Days of Our Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Rather than post giant pictures on this site I am putting a link to my pinterest so you can see visuals of Rocki's hairstyles, dresses & Jackson's tux. 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.cl/comixgrl/fanfic-photos/

Rocki Harmon was nervous. She had actually never been this nervous in her entire life. The school year was quickly coming to a close and life was about to change considerably for those in her close knit circle of people. It was just over five weeks ago that she finally learned the truth about the infamous party that caused her breakup with her one true love, Jackson Fuller. She never would have believed that someone like Sienna Logan would go to such lengths to breakup a couple. In a cruel twist of fate for Sienna she got more than she bargained for because the incident caused an unwanted pregnancy for her. Jackson Fuller managed to learn the truth about the events and used them to acquire custody of his soon to be born child. The baby was due in July and Jackson was actually more anxious for its arrival than the mother, but that may be because Sienna was losing her parental rights to the child the moment it is born. The incident originally occurred at the end of October and Rocki had did not learn the truth until five months later. It was five of the longest, loneliest, most depressing months of her entire life.

Rocki was currently sitting on Jackson Fuller's bed, waiting for him to return from putting his younger brother Tommy to bed. His mother and stepfather were currently at a concert for Max who was performing at school. Jackson's personal belongings were slowly transitioning from the basement to the attic apartment as he wanted more room for himself and the baby when it arrived. The attic loft apartment was originally occupied by Jackson's Great Uncle Jessie and his Aunt Becky when they lived with the Tanner family. It even had a nursery built into it already as that is the room Jackson's older cousins Nicky and Alex lived in while they stayed with the Tanners. When the Fullers took over the house Kimmy Gibbler moved into this space and lived there until just after the great triple wedding. Jackson would be the first Fuller to actually live in the attic and he was looking forward to it.

"That boy did not want to go to sleep." Jackson Fuller announced as he slowly came back down the stairs.

"You do realize this is your future. Late nights, early mornings, diaper changes, bottle cleanings, uncooperative kids." Rocki reminded Jackson.

"You do realize that I have been helping with that little guy upstairs for his entire life. I'm use to it and will live with it." Jackson replied. The two teens moved to the back of the bed and rested against the headboard.

"Yes, and I think you are going to be an amazing father." Rocki informed her love. She snuggled up to him and could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"Thanks. I've had a lot of good role models in my life, and I have a great support system." Jackson told the lovely young woman besides him.

"So Jackson... I have a question for you that I hope you will just answer and not make a big deal about when I do ask it." Rocki. states to her love.

"Ask away oh beautiful one." Jackson playfully responded.

"Would... hmmmm... would you please go with me to the prom?" Rocki sincerely asked. Jackson just sat there looking at Rocki for a moment, not really believing what he just heard.

"Is that a no?" Rocki wondered aloud as Jackson stared at her blankly.

A bewildered Jackson finally realized what she had just asked him and blinking three times finally managed to say, "Yes."

"Good." Rocki acknowledged.

"So what happened to the girl that wasn't big on prom because it was an archaic representation of the heteronormative jock culture with a dress code that targets girls in order to control their bodies?" Jackson asked Rocki.

"Wow... good memory." Rocki said almost stunned at Jackson's description of their original prom conversation.

"Thanks. With everything that has gone on this year I didn't want to press my luck and ask you to go to something that wasn't necessarily a great memory for us." Jackson skillfully explained.

"That is very thoughtful and sensitive of you. Actually it is because of those reasons that I want to go to the prom this year. I want to make a statement that we can rise above what was done to us, and what we've done to each other and move forward." Explained Rocki.

"Well all right then. I will see about getting a tuxedo and the tickets and we will go to the prom." Jackson said.

Rocki smiled, reached over to her bag and withdrew two tickets. She waved them in front of Jackson Fuller's face, "Just a tux, and a corsage for me please." Rocki requested.

Jackson Fuller smiled, leaned forward and kissed the young brunette woman sitting besides him.

~Senior Prom~

The night of the prom arrived in short order and the dinning hall that the senior class had rented was filled to capacity. Ramona Gibbler was in charge of the prom committee and she had taken all she had learned from her mother over the last few years and had come up with an elegantly decorative design, the DJ was the internationally renowned DJ Tanner (aka Stephanie Gibbler) and the guests were having a good time. All in all it was already leaps and bounds better than the first prom that Jackson and Rocki attended. The icing on the cake, Jackson and Rocki's parents were not chaperoning this prom. The professional photographer that was hired for the event opted to set up in the hallway just past the entrance so everyone that wanted to get that part of the evening resolved right away could. Jackson and Rocki were the last in line, choosing to arrive fifteen minutes after the prom officially started and then taking their time entering the main hall.

Neither Jackson nor Rocki could have predicted the reception they received the moment that they walked through the blue and silver streamers from the entrance way. Apparently word had not gotten out that the pair were together again, not that it was really anyone's business save their own. Word had of course gone out all over school when Coco and Jackson announced they were no longer a couple. Many didn't truly believe it as the two were still often seen together. It was hard to fathom for most that the the two, who looked so cute together, could break up and still remain friends. Likewise no one knew that Rocki and Jackson had moved beyond simply talking to one another again (save Coco, and Ramona). Jackson's tux jacket and pants were black, he had opted for an all black shirt with a blue tie. He had noticed that many of the young ladies were apparently still quite smitten with him after his performance in Moulin Rouge as they were giving Rocki ugly stares for daring to come with Jackson. Jackson leaned over and kissed his beautiful date on the cheek before leading her in the direction of they table they had been assigned to.

All of the jealous girls in the room were quickly sizing up their "competition". Rocki wore her long brunette hair down the sides of her face like curtains. The braids were curled and cascaded down the front of her shoulders. The thing most found odd was that Rocki was a adorned in a gray Missord off shoulder sequin fishtail style prom dress that looked fabulous on her. It wasn't the style of the dress that had most people talking, it was the fact that it wasn't an extremely dark colored as Rocki was prone to wearing. As the girls in the room chatted amongst themselves none could remember a time where Rocki wore a light colored anything.

The pair walked hand-in-hand towards their table while a smiling DJ Tanner (Stephanie) transitioned the initially fast song into the first slow dance of the night. Jackson ignored all the stares that he and Rocki were receiving and led his lady out to the center of the dance floor and began slow dancing with her. The two danced ever so close, but not too close that the chaperons would force them to separate. As the night progressed Jackson and Rocki made the most out of every moment they could. Very rarely were the two apart as anytime Rocki moved away from Jackson there was one of their female classmates there trying to chat up Jackson or they would try and get him to dance with them. Jackson would try and be polite during the conversations but always declined a dance as he was there with Rocki and informed them his dance card was full.

When it was time to announce prom king and queen the easy money was on Jackson for king. It was really a suckers bet for anyone that had bet against it as he was voted Prom King by an overwhelming margin. The contest for the queen was much closer but to the surprise of only a few, the person who won was none other than Coco Miller. The spotlight was shinned on Coco and the class applauded her election, including Rocki Harmon. The faculty adviser who was chaperoning the prom placed the crows upon the heads of the king and queen and was about to congratulate them when Coco stopped her.

"I want to thank everyone who voted for me as the Prom Queen tonight but I'm afraid I must decline this crown." Coco told all her classmates.

"I know many of you placed your votes for me because you thought I was still with Jackson. Well, Jackson Fuller and I are no longer dating. We are the best of friends, and I will always cherish our relationship but it just wasn't meant to be and is just better this way. I want to give this crown to the person who truly deserves it. She was robbed of five months of happiness by a few of our classmates whom shall remain nameless, and it is she who I want to have this crown and honor." Coco Miller announced.

"Rocki... if you would please join us on the stage." Coco asked her friend.

The crowd parted around Rocki and they all watched as Rocki moved with trepidation towards the stage. She hesitantly ascended the steps one by one and took her place before her classmates and next to Jackson. Coco lifted the beautiful tiara from her head and placed it on Rocki's. The faint sounds of the slow clap began until everyone began clapping their approval. Coco leaned over to Jackson and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, then leaned next to Rocki and gave her a friendly check to cheek peck. She whispered something that only Rocki could hear before she left the couple to dance as king and queen of the prom.

After their coronation Jackson and Rocki danced three more dances before they decided to call it a night and leave the prom. They had actually stayed far longer than either of them ever thought they would. Once in the car Jackson asked Rocki where she would like to go. Rocki smiled, leaned over and whispered the location to Jackson. Jackson smiled at her choice of locals. He started the car and headed off to their chosen location.

Ever since Jackson Fuller inherited his mother's old SUV he made sure to carry an emergency beach pack consisting of an umbrella, a large blanket, a blanket for the two of them to wrap themselves in, sunscreen, and an inflatable pillow capable of supporting two people that were leaning against one another. It was currently wrapped up besides a boxed baby carrier car seat. The car seat was concealed by a large blanket to keep prying eyes from discovering what was in the cargo area of his vehicle. As the sun was long since down Jackson took off his tuxedo jacket and draped it over Rocki's shoulders. She was grateful as the breeze coming off the water was a bit cool despite it still being in the upper 60's to lower 70's temperature wise. Once Jackson had everything set up the couple took off their shoes (Jackson also removed his socks), and made their way through the sand to their private spot.

"So your highnessness... did the evening live up to your expectations?" Asked Jackson Fuller. The young man wrapped his arms around the object of his affections. He pulled his jacket collar covering Rocki's left shoulder back and placed three soft kisses on her exposed shoulder.

"I have absolutely nothing to complain about." Rocki smiled. She had been doing that a lot more as of late and it pleased Jackson that she was not only happy but happy because of him.

"So would it be prudent of me to ask what Coco whispered to you before she kissed your cheek." Inquired Jackson as his right hand came to rest on Rocki's fit stomach. His left lay on her his right forearm which were holding the lovely Prom Queen close to Jackson.

"I've been talking to our mutual friend about certain personal matters." Rocki said.

"That's interesting." Jackson said curious to learn his most recent ex-girlfriend was advising his current one.

"I usually converse with Ramona but I can't do that about everything as you have yet to share everything that is going on concerning the future with her." Rocki replied verbally jabbing Jackson Fuller.

"I told you, I'm waiting until the graduation party to tell everyone what is going on. Once we're done I don't really care who finds out what is going on concerning my personal life but until that time, I want us to live as normal and scandal free a life as possible." Jackson reminded his lady love.

"I understand that, but it does limit what and who I can talk to at times. But, to answer your original question, Coco told me to take a leap of faith." Rocki replied.

Jackson could feel Rocki's pulse begin to quicken the more she talked about this subject. "Is everything ok? I mean... I know we haven't done anything that might... oh I don't know... duplicate the situation I'm currently in... but are we ok?" Jackson anxiously asked.

"We are fine..." Rocki said patting Jackson's hand. She tucked her legs and the long dress back and shifted her weight so that she was now kneeling almost in face-to-face with Jackson. She told hold of his wrists and pulled him upright so that their faces were only inches apart before playfully kissing his nose. "I've given this... and us... a lot of thought." Rocki said pausing to release a breath.

"So... I suppose this is the part where you tell me that you are not ready to be an instant parent. That you love me but that you're not ready to share that love." Jackson despondently stated to Rocki.

He always knew it was a probability that this might happen. After Jackson gave her the news about the incident, Sienna and his baby that Rocki would choose not to be a part of his life. They had only come to the mutual agreement during spring break to not label what they were or had right now. That they would "Put a Pin in it" for now.

"No... this is the part where I take a leap of faith, as Coco recommended, and ask you to marry me Jackson Fuller." Rocki informed Jackson.

~Graduation Day~

May swiftly ended and June was here in the blink of an eye. The big day for the class of 2021 was finally here and Jackson Fuller was so nervous he was literally sweating bullets. The graduation ceremony itself was a long and drawn out affair as far as he and many others were concerned, but a necessary one. The graduating class was decked out in navy blue graduation gowns and caps. Jackson was a good two rows in front of Rocki, whose last name now put her in the H's as opposed to M's. Ramona was in the row between them and they all sat patiently while each graduating senior was called up, collected their diploma and returned to their seats. Once all the Pop and Circumstance was over the graduates filed out from the field and rejoined their proud parents and family members.

DJ, Gia, and Kimmy had Jackson, Rocki and Ramona all stand by the front of their school and took several photos of the trio in various combinations (and several more with other classmates that passed by) before vacating the school grounds and heading to the graduation party being held at Silvestri's, the Italian restaurant that the group had gathered at after Jackson's football championship victory. Jackson's entire family consisting of the Tanners, Fullers, Hales, Katsopolis, Gladstones, Gibblers, Guerreros, and Harmons were all in attendance including Dr Fred Harmon who had flown in from India to attend his granddaughter's graduation. During her separation from Jackson she would skype call her new grandfather and talk with him about little things, things she didn't feel she could discuss with either of her parents just on principal. She only had a few years with her maternal grandmother before she passed away due to an unforeseen medical issue so she found some comfort in the older man's wisdom and his willingness to just listen to what she had to say, even if what she said made no sense to him.

Grandpa Danny Tanner tapped his glass to gain the attention of everyone in the room before everyone started digging into their food. "I know I can be long-winded but I just wanted to give a toast to my first grandchild, Jackson Fuller, to his lovely young lady Rocki Harmon, and to the endearing Ramona Gibbler, the three of you have completed your first major life milestone, I hope the three of you are very successful in whatever or where ever life takes you."

"CHEERS!" The room acknowledged and everyone tapped someone's glass.

The atmosphere in the room was enjoyed by all in attendance as they shared stories with one another, caught up on things that were going on in their lives, and just enjoying the company of everyone in the room. When Joey's quartet and the two youngest children began to get anxious Jackson took that as his cue to ask his twin cousins to take the Gladstones, Danielle, Max and Tommy somewhere out on the deck for a little while. He had a few rather important things to tell the family but one was sensitive and he did not want the younger children overhearing it. He quickly promised to fill them in on what was to be discussed later. Nicky and Alex obliged their younger cousin and led the children from the dinning hall.

Once the doors were closed behind the group Jackson and Rocki stood up and moved over to the table their parents were sharing. The rooms arrangement had been configured to Jackson and Rocki's specifications so they could disseminate their news with all eyes on them.

"If I could have your attention please..." Jackson announced as he tapped a glass of soda to gain everyone's attention. "I think I speak for Rocki, Ramona and myself that we are very happy to have completed our high school education with the help of all of you present." The room was filled with applause from the adults for the trios appreciation.

"Now I have some news that I need to share with all of you. There are some in this room that know a few of the facts, but only six that know the whole story. While I am not going to go into every single detail, my future is going to be affected any week now and I wanted you all to hear this from me now, as opposed to when it arrives... literally." Jackson told his family. There were a few hushed whispers and some sideways glances but no one asked a question or made a statement.

"Ok then... so all of you are aware that Rocki and I hit a major obstacle in our relationship at the end of October." Jackson started to say. "What many of you don't know is that obstacle was a malicious attempt to destroy the relationship between Rocki and myself by the girl in the video I was featured in. She had me dosed with Rohypnol, a miscalculation on her part as it were as she set us up for an unexpected... sexual encounter. I was vulnerable, unable to give consent so it is considered a rape in the eyes of the law. As it turns out she didn't factor a sexual encounter into her grand scheme, nor did she use any contraceptives... so she is pregnant with my child." Jackson announced to the silent room.

"Before any of you ask, I only learned all the details of this at the end of March. Jackson forgave me for not believing him that he would never have willingly done this to me. We didn't ask for this, but we are going to deal with this matter together." Rocki informed the room as she held Jackson's hand and held their interlocked hands up for all to see.

Danny Tanner said nothing. He just stood up, walked over to his grandson, his oldest daughter's first son, his first grandchild and just hugged him. He didn't have words for what he had just heard. Jackson just returned his hug until he felt his grandfather release his right arm and motion for Rocki and hugged the both of them.

"What... what are you going to do about the baby?" Jackson's Great Aunt Becky asked her nephew.

"We're keeping it." Rocki told all of their friends and family.

"We?" DJ Hale asked. This was the first time she was hearing this part.

"Yes mom, we. Rocki and I are going to do this together." Jackson announced.

"Forever." Rocki decreed.

"So I take it that is why you asked me for this?" Danny Tanner asked handing something off to his grandson.

"Yes sir." Jackson replied shaking his grandfather's hand in appreciation.

"What did you ask him for?" Rocki and DJ Hale both asked in unison.

Jackson turned his focus solely to Roxanne Harmon. "The night of our senior prom you asked me to take a leap of faith and marry you." Jackson paused and dropped to one knee. "You proposed to me, and I said yes... now in front of our loved ones, I'm proposing to you. I love you Roxanne Harmon. I always have, now and forever." Jackson slid the ring that was perfectly sized for Rocki's ring finger onto her left hand. "I hope you will accept my grandmother's ring as my promise to love you for the rest of our lives."

"You gave him mom's ring?" DJ asked her father.

"Your mother would have wanted Jackson to give it to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with." Daniel told his oldest daughter.

"So what do you say Rocki?" Asked Jackson.

"I say... you and our baby are stuck with me forever now Fuller... Yes I will marry you." Rocki announced just before she kissed Jackson in front of everyone. The room then erupted with thunderous applause.

~The Wedding~

It was just under a year ago that the triple wedding of the Fuller/Tanner/Gibbler family took place in the backyard of the family backyard. Rocki's mother Gia, DJ Hale and Gibbler Party Planners helped Rocki to plan a simple wedding that would be held in Jackson Fuller's backyard, just like his mother's wedding had. Rocki used that wedding as her template with only the slightest of changes (as even she thought the previous wedding was perfect). Jackson and Rocki did not want a super huge production, they just wanted their family and a few close friends in attendance. The thing that took the longest to get squared away was Rocki's wedding dress. Given the time constraints, and the fact that she wasn't too choosy Rocki selected a Maggie Sottero Saige style strapless wedding dress. It had a beaded lace bodice, was strapless (something Rocki loved in a dress) with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was a similar style like prom night but this time as opposed to curls she wore it completely straight. For her something old she wore the tiara crown that was presented to her at her senior prom. Her something new and blue was a necklace that her mother bought her that complimented her wedding dress. Her something borrowed was the veil that was once worn by Jackson's grandmother and his Aunt Stephanie at their weddings. Jackson was a simple creature so he simply re-rented the same tuxedo that he had worn to prom only this time he wore a matching blue vest to compliment the tie he wore.

Jackson's grandfather was asked to officiate the ceremony so he went through the process of getting his online certification. Rocki had only two brides maids at her wedding but they were both serving the role as maids of honor. Ramona Gibbler and Coco Miller walked down the isle escorted by Ethan and Bobby Popko. Jackson Fuller walked down the isle and took his place at the podium and awaited his bride-to-be. The wedding march began and Roxanne "Rocki" Harmon slowly began her wedding march. She was being walked down the isle by her father, Matt Harmon and her grandfather Fred Harmon. The two men each lifted one side of the veil Rocki wore and tucked it behind Rocki's head. They each gave Rocki a kiss on the cheek before shaking Jackson Fuller's hand and wishing the two the best.

"We are gathered here on this special day for the marriage of my grandson Jackson Fuller and my soon-to-be granddaughter Roxanne Harmon. We travel through this life hoping to find that one person to spend our lives with. For some of us we meet that person early on in life, other times later. I'm happy that Jackson and Rocki found each other, that they are committed to one another, and that they are determined to face the world, hand-in-hand together as husband and wife." Danny Tanner stated."Roxanne and Jackson have written their own vows for one another."

"Jackson Fuller, if anyone would have told me five years ago that we would be standing here, in front of our friends and family about to take a giant leap of faith together and become husband and wife, I never would have believed them. Jackson, you have opened my heart in ways I never thought possible. You and your family have made me a kinder, less rigid person, and I look forward to the day that our family grows, because it and we will continue to grow together... forever." Rocki proclaimed to Jackson.

"Roxanne Harmon... from the moment that I saw you, the real you playfully warming up to my younger brother Tommy, I knew that I loved you. You helped me though my awkwards teen years, and opened up my heart like no one before nor anyone else could ever. You complete me... and I look forward to sharing my life with you." Jackson Fuller declared.

Tommy Fuller moved from his mother's side to his brother's carrying a pillow holding the wedding rings. Jackson picked up his grandmother's wedding ring while Rocki picked up the gold wedding band that she had purchased for Jackson.

"Jackson and Rocki, place the rings on the others ring finger and repeat after me..." Danny instructed. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Rocki and Jackson proclaimed.

"By the power vested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you man and wife, Jackson you may kiss your bride." Jackson slowly leaned down and captured his wife's lips in their first kiss as husband and wife. Rocki held the kiss and wrapped her arms around her love.

Danny Tanner then announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my distinct pleasure to present to you, Mr and Mrs Jackson Fuller."

Jackson continued to kiss Rocki for several more moments in front of their family and friends to the applause of the guests in attendance. Jackson and Rocki finally separated and strolled down the isle to the center of the yard. While they were planning the wedding Rocki had requested that they dance to First Day of My Life as their first song. Stephanie Gibbler had tried to get Lisa Loeb to make a repeat performance but her schedule did not allow it on such short notice. Stephanie herself volunteered to substitute for the famous singer, which was fine by Jackson and Rocki.

The newlyweds danced their first dance as husband and wife as all in attendance listened to Stephanie serenaded the couple. When the song was over Jackson kissed his wife before leading her to her father. Matt rose to his feet and led Rocki back to the dance floor. Rocki's eyes began to tear as the song Daddy Dance With Me by Krystal Keith came over the speakers. The father and daughter slowly danced together, just as they had 11 months prior, only this time it was her special day, and they were the center of attention. Rocki then took turns dancing with her grandfather and then grandfather-in-law before returning to her husband. All of the couples began dancing to the music in between congratulating the newlyweds and enjoying the food and drink. The newlyweds thanked everyone for helping them celebrate their special day and wished them the best before they departed for the weekend.

Jackson and Rocki Fuller were driven from the Fuller family home to a lavish hotel and taken to the bridal suite paid for by Jackson's grandfather, great uncles & aunts as well as Rocki's grandfather. Mr and Mrs Fuller placed their clothes away in the dressers and closets before Jackson began helping his new bride out of her wedding dress. Rocki collected a garment bag and a bathrobe from the closet and excused herself to go finish changing out of her wedding dress. Jackson began removing his tux and putting it away in the garment bag provided by the rental store. Jackson pulled a bathrobe from the closet and finished disrobing before he unfolded the bathrobe and slid into the comfy garment. Jackson had to wait several patient minutes for his wife who exited the bathroom clad in the hotel provided bathrobe. The newlyweds sat down on the bed for the first time as man and wife and just took in the fact that they were now one-hundred percent, in this together, forever.

"We're finally here Mrs Fuller." Stated Jackson giving her a kiss as he stared at her beautiful visage.

Rocki paused for a moment, then let out a little chuckle at Jackson's statement which puzzled her husband. Rocki kissed him before saying, "Not laughing at what you said, it just occurred to me that since your mother married your stepfather that I am the only Mrs Fuller in the family... until Max and Tommy eventually marry that is."

"I guess you are. God willing, you will be the only Mrs Fuller in my life." Jackson said.

Rocki leaned in and kissed her husband. "I better be."

Rocki's lips probed his until their mouths and tongues were locked together. Rocki's hand undid the sash wrapped around her husbands waist. Jackson took that as a cue to follow suit and undid Rocki's sash. Once the knots were released Mr and Mrs Fuller undid the sashes completely and then each took turns slipping the rob off of their spouse. Rocki slid backwards towards the headboard and Jackson followed her. Rocki was very excited for this night and had prepared well in advance by starting her birth control regiment at the beginning of the month of May. She was now well into her second month and in addition today is a safe day so she and Jackson were less likely to conceive another child today. There was of course still a chance, but less likely.

Jackson recaptured his wife's lips kissing her deeply, trying his best to convey to her how deeply he loved her. His lips began traveling down her neck until he was sliding his body downwards and reached her breasts. He began to feast upon her handful sized orbs, teasing her nipples for quite some time. Rocki hissed as Jackson's teeth put pressure on her nipples until she was calling his name in ecstasy. Her finger nails dug into his back and she raked up and down his spine, marking him as hers. Jackson's left hand slid down her right side until it was between then and he found her special spot. Rocki gasped and moaned as he began gently caressing her there.

When Rocki lower lips were drenched she removed Jackson' hand from her core and pulled Jackson hips forward. His stiff member parted her lips in one swift motion with ease and he filled her for the first time in oh so long. Rocki moaned loudly with pleasure as she wrapped her legs around Jackson's waist and held her husband tightly against her body.

"Oh god Jackson..." Rocki moaned in his ear as she felt her husband move inside of her. "This is how I want you for the rest of our lives. Together, connected, loved." Rocki said locking her feet above Jackson's backside.

"I love you so much Rocki." Jackson whispered in his wife's ear.

Jackson was slowly moving his hips back and forth and his member slid inside of Rocki. She marveled at the feel of his member teasing her inside. Every so often his thrust would kiss the mouth of her cervix and rock his wife's world. Rocki was enjoying the slow yet methodical pace her husband was employing. She relished their physical contact and was beginning to sweat as their shared intimate body heat radiated between them. She was being extremely vocal which seemed to entice her husband and he began thrusting harder against his wife. She quickly began matching his thrusts and the two quickly discovered their sexual rhythm. Once they did this neither of them lasted long and Jackson exploded inside his wife, filling her with his essence. Rocki held Jackson in place as her body convulsed upon reaching her sexual peek. The two hungrily claimed the others mouth and kissed until they were forced to come up for air. The lovers, still interlocked slumped down into the pillows.

"I'll have to check that off my list." Jackson informed Mrs Roxanne Fuller.

"You made a list for today?" Rocki asked not believing what she was hearing.

"I did. Would you like to know what's on it?" Jackson asked his wife.

"I have got to hear this." Roxanne informed her spent husband.

"Number 1: Wake up, Number 2: Get dressed, Number 3: Get Married, Number 4: Reception, Number 5: Go to honeymoon hotel, Number 6: Make Love to my Beautiful Wife, and finally Number 7: Live happily ever after." Jackson said.

"Well my darling husband, if you keep showing and proving your love to me we will definitely live happily ever after." Rocki said kissing her husband.

"I couldn't agree more." Jackson replied as he held his naked wife against his body. The were together forever... "till the end of time." Jackson whispered in song.

To Be Continued...


	15. The Peak of the Mountain

Chapter 15: The Peak of the Mountain

It was Thursday, July 29th and Mr and Mrs Jackson Fuller were in the process of finishing putting together the baby crib for their soon-to-be new arrival. Jackson attended Sienna's most recent visit to the OB/GYN and the doctor stated the baby's estimated arrival was in two weeks. She also stated that at this point everything was looking good and Sienna and Jackson should have no worries. After the appointment Jackson drove Sienna home, which was par for the course since their deal was finalized in February. Sienna and Jackson only discussed things concerning the baby and very little else. Jackson had long since resolved his issues with Sienna over her causing this situation. Most of Jackson's family still didn't understand how he could be so forgiving of the girls action and his answer was very simple. His family taught him how to be the bigger and better person and that he didn't have time to concern himself with trivial things. His only concerns right now were his extended family, Rocki, the baby, and their future together.

Rocki found the benefit of being part of the Hale/Gibbler/Guerrero/Harmon family when she was surprised by the she-wolf pack with a baby shower. DJ Hale had invited all of the female members of her family, some of the families closest female friends, and of course Rocki's two best friends, Ramona and Coco. With the completion of the crib, all of the gifts that the Fuller's were showered with had been either assembled, setup, or put into dressers. Rocki was given the task of putting the final touch on the crib, hanging the mobile. Rocki turned the dial on the device and the mobile began spinning about and playing the soothing lullaby. Jackson and Rocki were standing proud, arms wrapped around one another as the looked over their own handy work when the soothing lullaby was interrupted by Jackson's specific ring tone from Sienna breaking the serene moment. Jackson rolled his eyes but clicked on the speaker phone tab.

"Hello Sienna." Jackson said as he waited to hear what it was that she needed.

"Jackson... my... my water just broke." Sienna informed Jackson Fuller. "My parent's are out of town and I'm home alone..."

"Sienna, grab your to-go-bag and be ready, we're on the way." Jackson stated as he grabbed his car keys from their key holder. "Rocki can you please drive?" Jackson asked his wife. He need not have as Rocki took the keys and nodded in agreement.

The two very soon-to-be parents raced to their gray SUV and were off like a shot. The Fuller's had actually prepared for this kind of eventuality and knew which roads to take to make the best time to Sienna's home. Fortunately traffic was non-existent at this time of the day and there were no accidents so the Fullers arrived within ten minutes of Sienna's panicked phone call. Rocki pulled the Equinox to a screeching halt in front of the Logan's house. Jackson was out of the car and at Sienna's front door to assist the expectant mother to the SUV. Rocki had exited the vehicle, opened the rear passenger door, and laid a blanket down for Sienna.

After helping Sienna into the vehicle the Fullers made haste to the hospital nearest to Sienna's home. Jackson, who was now sitting behind Rocki, with Sienna, was doing his best to keep the dirty blonde calm as best he could while Rocki cautiously but quickly arrived at the hospital. As soon as the trio pulled up Rocki honked at the two orderlies standing near the doorway. The two fit young men brought the wheelchair over and helped Sienna exit the vehicle and into the chair. While the orderlies helped Sienna out of the SUV and into the wheelchair Jackson Fuller grabbed Sienna's bag, exited the SUV and rushed to Sienna's side while Rocki dealt with parking their vehicle.

To once again prove how ready the Fuller's were for this day, the moment the nurse at the entry station tried to hand Jackson paperwork to fill out Jackson handed the clipboard with papers back to her, opened Sienna's to-go bag and presented the nurse with pre-filled out copies of everything the hospital needed for Sienna's admission. As soon as Sienna was assigned a room Jackson sent his wife the information so she could join him as soon as she parked the SUV. Jackson had prepared a group text for his family and important friends and had hit send while the Fuller's were in transit to Sienna's home. His mother had already responded that she and the family would be in route shortly.

"Jackson." Rocki called out to her husband. She had obviously found an ideal space that she was already joining Jackson.

"Ms Logan, I am Dr Lesley Miller, I will be delivering your baby." The young doctor greeted Sienna.

"Uhhh... hi Dr Miller, ummm where is my doctor at?" Sienna inquired.

"Your doctor is in the process of delivering another baby and as I understand it the mother is having a rough delivery. I see by your chart that you are just at your 36th week. " Dr Miller informed Sienna and the Fullers.

"Is the baby ok?" Rocki asked the doctor.

"I was hoping that we might be able to stop the birth but that is no longer an option. According to the readings the baby is ok, but looks like it will be here shortly." The doctor informed the trio.

"Rocki, why don't you go have a seat in the waiting area for the family, let them know what is going on. If something happens before you can let them know how things are I will come get you." Jackson recommended to his wife.

"Ok love." Rocki said, giving Jackson a kiss before she went to wait for the arrival of their large family.

Jackson sat down in the chair besides Sienna and held her hand. Sienna was laying back in the hospital bed, just looking up at the room ceiling. As Jackson took in Sienna's demeanor he noticed a tear in her right eye.

"Hey, what's on your mind?" Jackson asked the prone young woman.

"I don't think I've been this scared since you called me out about our... incident." Sienna told the father of her child. "I wasn't doing anything strenuous, I felt fine and then I was suddenly in pain. I soon realized that my water just broke and I thought the worst was about to happen."

Sienna took several deep breaths and Jackson listened to the heart monitor race as her numbers elevated. "Sienna, you need to relax." Jackson reminded her holding her hand tightly and patting the top of her hand.

"I... I know that I won't be in this baby's life, but I want you to know that I have done everything possible to ensure that he or she, comes safely into this world. When my water broke early... I thought instantly that I was being punished for hurting you and that as a cruel twist of fate that you would lose this child." Explained Sienna.

"We can't take back what happened in October. All we can do is move forward. I'm glad you called me right away." Jackson told Sienna. "If I had known you were alone I would have insisted you live with me until your parent returned."

"I'm sure your wife would have been all for that. She's not exactly my biggest fan." Sienna commented.

"Don't kid yourself Sienna, none of my family are fans of you. But, we would rather be there to help you bring this baby safely into the world than have you all alone and have something terrible happen to the baby... or to you." Explained Jackson.

"Well, we're here now and you will be a father shortly... I hope." Sienna said with a chuckle.

Sienna and Jackson remained in the room just talking for some time while Rocki waited for her family to arrive. Gia Harmon, her husband Matt, and DJ Hale all arrived twenty minutes after Jackson sent out his text message. Rocki passed along all of the most recent information that the doctor had given to Jackson and herself during her last round. Jackson walked out of Sienna's room and greeted his mother and mother-in-law with hugs and kisses. Matt gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

"How are you holding up dad-to-be?" Matt asked Jackson.

"I'm ok... how about you grandpa?" Jackson jokingly asked Matt.

Matt laughed.

"Hey, I'm just going to run to the restroom," Jackson announced. "Rocki can you take over in the room?" Jackson asked his wife.

"Sure." Rocki replied. She leaned forwards and gave Jackson a big kiss before turning on her heel and heading back into Sienna's delivery room to wait with the expectant woman.

"Jackson, do you need anything?" DJ asked her oldest son.

"Not right now mom, thanks. I'm just going to use the restroom and then I'll be right back." Replied Jackson.

After he went to the restroom Jackson took a quick walk outside to get a breath of fresh air before he walked back to Sienna's room. It was just really hitting him that any moment now he was going to become a father. He could feel his heart pounding, he was both anxious and nervous, terrified but excited. He took several deep breaths before exhaling and heading back towards Sienna's room. The moment Jackson re-entered the maternity ward hallway DJ was grabbing him by the arm and dragging him back to the room.

"The baby is in distress, they're going to perform a C-Section. You need to get into scrubs now!" Gia quickly informed her son-in-law.

Jackson could feel the color in his face drain and his heartbeat slow at his mother-in-law's statement. Jackson quickly entered the room and donned the hospital scrubs required to be in the operating room. Rocki was already dressed in her hospital scrubs standing next to Sienna who looked terrified as the fetal monitor gave off an eerie sound. Jackson was holding on to Sienna's hand the entire walk as she was transported from the standard delivery room to the operating room. Once she was in position the nurses hung a curtain over Sienna's abdomen to block Jackson and Rocki's view of the surgery. At this point both Rocki and Jackson were holding Sienna's hands while Doctor Miller worked her magic. The nurse was monitoring Sienna's vitals while the operation was underway. Several minutes later the doctor announced the baby was out. It was several more moment later that Jackson Fuller finally heard the cry of his child. The baby was handed off by Dr Miller to the baby nurses to be checked out, cleaned up, measured, weighted and ID banded.

"The baby had wrapped the umbilical cord around its neck. After we finish checking the baby out you can have your child." Dr Miller informed the trio. For the next few minutes Jackson and Rocki were nervous wreaks. Jackson looked down at Sienna Logan who appeared equally nervous.

"Congratulations mom and dad... it's a girl." The nurse informed Rocki and Jackson Fuller. The nurse handed the healthy newborn to Rocki Fuller.

"Oh my god Jackson... she's... she's so beautiful." Declared Rocki as she looked at her beautiful daughter as the infant let out her first cries.

Jackson Fuller circled around to Sienna's right side and got his first look at their daughter. "She's amazing." He announced.

The nurse placed ID bands on Jackson, Rocki and Sienna which were synced with their baby's band. Jackson and Rocki left the OR while the doctor finished working on Sienna. The couple walked back to the waiting room where they found DJ Gia, Matt, Steve, Max and Tommy.

"Is the baby ok?" Gia asked Jackson and Rocki as they walked up to their family.

"The baby is fine now. It wrapped the umbilical cord around its neck, that's what caused the distress." Jackson explained to the group.

"I actually saw the baby when it came out, it was the scariest moment of my life seeing its skin purple instead of pink. My heart didn't start beating correctly until I heard it cry." Rocki informed her family as she held her husband. They hadn't had a chance to discuss the birth until now.

"But the baby is ok correct?" Steven Hale asked.

"The baby is more than fine, the baby is beautiful." Rocki announced.

"Ohhhh I can't take this anymore... so is it a boy or girl?" DJ Hale asked. She was on pins and needles as Rocki and Jackson just stood their looking indifferent.

Jackson and Rocki looked at one another, "Should we tell them?" Jackson asked his wife.

"Sure..." Rocki replied. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Oh just tell us!" Gia and DJ begged.

"It's a girl." Announced Rocki with a huge smile on her face.

DJ and Gia hugged Rocki and Jackson and congratulated them on their new daughter, as did the others present.

"Max can you let everyone know your niece had a bumpy arrival but is here safe and sound." Jackson asked his younger brother.

"I'm on it." Max replied pulling out his cellphone and texting the rest of the family the good news.

Sienna's room became grand central station for visitors to see baby Fuller. Rocki and Jackson's mothers were the first to gain entrance to see their new granddaughter. Gia got to hold her first but DJ held her longer (Jackson timed her). The adult men came in next followed by the new uncles.

Sienna watched as pair after pair of Jackson's family filed in and out of the room. Sienna had never seen such a close knit family before. Her parents hadn't even cared enough to stay with her during the final weeks of her pregnancy to ensure everything went ok for her. "Jackson... may I have a word with Rocki for a moment please... alone." Sienna requested.

"Sure." Jackson said and left the room leaving his wife, daughter and baby mother in the room, alone.

"Rocki... I..." Sienna wiped her eyes a moment and composed herself before she tried to voice what she wanted to say. "I know what I did was reprehensible... and sorry will never be enough... but I just wanted to say that based on what I've seen here today, that beautiful little girl will be a part of an amazing family." Sienna paused again. "Even with all of my family's resources I could never give her the kind of loving environment that would allow her to thrive like your family will. "

Rocki stood holding her daughter in her arms and contemplated her next words. She still had rage issues over the incident with Sienna but as she held this precious little girl in her arms, very little of their past mattered to her. She was finally able to grasp what Jackson had told their family about letting go. "We're not friends, and we never will be." Rocki informed her baby's birth mother. She looked down at her amazing little angel. "But I can let bygones be bygones now that Jackson and I have this bundle of joy."

Sienna smiled and asked one more thing of the new mother, "Promise me... promise me that you'll love her like she was your very own." Sienna requested.

"I already do. But I also promise you that I and the rest of our family and friends are going to give this little girl all the love and affection that she deserves." Rocki considered her next words carefully. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I... I better not. It's going to be hard enough seeing her leave in a few days. Better to start the separation now." Stated Sienna. "Sooo... do you have any ideas for a name yet."

"I do actually. Hold on a second." Rocki requested. She put the baby back in her basinet before going to collect her husband.

Rocki and Jackson returned a few short minutes later to the room. "So... we talked and we would like you to be the first to know our daughter's name..." Rocki announced. "Sierra Grace Fuller."

"Sierra?" The girl's birth mother repeated.

"Sierra means a chain of hills or mountains the peaks of which suggest a saw. She is the first of our new family members, but she won't be the last." Rocki explained.

"Sierra Grace... I think it suits her." Sienna agreed.

To Be Concluded


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 16: Epilogue

Sierra Grace Fuller was mad. She actually could not remember a time or reason for her ever being so enraged in her previous twenty years of life. Sierra had never bothered to look at her birth certificate as she had never really had a reason to. Sure she and her parents had presented it a handful of times when it was required but until today she had never really examined it. It was only when she had to present it for a job interview today that she noticed that the entry for her mother's name was left vacant. It didn't make any sense to her really. She was aware of the fact that her parents had married early in life but had never felt the need to bring it up.

Sierra returned home after her interview and requested to talk to her parents about the discrepancy and realized quickly that something serious was up when her mother asked Wyatt, her sixteen year old younger brother to take their twelve year old sister Joanna to go see their grandparents for a little while that whatever was coming must be bad. Wyatt was a newly licensed driver and was more than capable of driving Joanna to their grandparents home alone but had never allowed it until now. With the two younger Fuller's now out of the house the family home was relatively silent. The Fullers were living in the house that originally belonged to Sierra's great grandfather Danny Tanner. Danny was still with the family but was living in a duplex that he had acquired while her father was in his mid-teens. Sierra's paternal grandparents, Steven and DJ Hale lived in the adjoining duplex and assisted the elder Tanner due to his old age.

Her father Jackson Michael Fuller was sitting to her right while her mother Rocki nervously sat to her left on the ancient couch. Sierra could not really remember the last time she had seen her mother like this, if ever. Her palms were sweaty and she was wiping them off on her slacks. "Sierra... the reason my name is not on your birth certificate is because I am not your biological mother." Rocki informed the young woman sitting before her. "I legally adopted you shortly after your birth." Rocki informed her daughter.

"You're not my mother... but, how could you not tell me before now?" Sierra asked her mother. The hurt look on Sierra's face wounded Rocki's heart. "What about you dad... anything to add?" Sierra bitterly stated.

"We have never lied to you Sierra. You are our daughter. You always have been and you always will be. With that said I want to eliminate any doubt you may have and let you know that you are my biological daughter." Jackson informed her.

"Wait... so I am your biological daughter," Sierra said trying to wrap her head around that news. "but not yours." Sierra stood up, waked in front of her parents and paced back and forth a few times before saying, "I thought you two were high school sweethearts, how can I be someone daughter if you were together for years."

"Sierra... your story is complicated. Your father and I have known we would have to tell it to you one day. If you want it to be today then we will tell it to you... but you need to know something before you hear it." Rocki stated.

"Ok... tell me." Sierra requested

"You came into this world on Thursday, July 29, 2021 at 2:16pm. You were brought into this world via emergency C-Section because you wrapped your umbilical cord around your neck. The moment you were born you came out purple and until I heard you cry my heart stopped beating. I was the first one to hold you, and I was the one who named you. I may not have given birth to you, but in every other way that matters, I am your mother." Rocki adamantly declared.

Sierra's initial rage had dissipated at her mother's impassioned speech. She sat down again between her parents and held their hands as they began to tell Sierra everything that she needed to know. They explained the party, how her father had gone alone and was drugged during the event. How a miscalculation by her birth mother had led to her conception. That the events of the party led to her parents breaking up for a time. That her father discovered what had truly happened, ending with him getting full custody of her from her birth mother. They paused for a moment before going into the details of how they got back together, her father informing her mother about her impending birth, their reunion and finally their marriage.

"So... basically you blackmailed my birth mother into giving up her parental rights." Sierra stated after the story was told.

"No... I bargained with her. If I had reported her to the police, she would have been put away for a long time. For your sake, I gave her a pass in exchange for her terminating her parental rights." Jackson explained to his daughter.

"And you were ok with this?" Sierra asked her mother. "You were ok with my birth mother being given a free pass and inheriting her child? Why would you do that mom? Why would you just accept me... you hated my birth mother."

"Sierra... my beautiful Sierra..." Rocki said cradling her damaged daughter. "When your father explained everything to me, like we just did for you, I was... overwhelmed. I was in love with your father, there was no doubt in my mind about that." She informed her daughter as she stroked Sierra's long auburn hair. "But.. I was torn because we were both so young, he was about to become a father whether I agreed to be your mother or not... and at the time I didn't know if I was ready to become a mother." Explained Rocki.

"What made you say yes to dad... and me." Sierra asked. For a young woman of twenty-one, Rocki had a hard time not visualizing her as a child much younger voicing these words.

"I talked to your grandma Gia, your grandpa Matt, and your great grandpa Fred. They didn't try to give me advise, they just pointed out what I already knew... that I loved your father and that no matter how I felt about your biological mother, if you were anything like your father, I could love you unconditionally." Rocki told her daughter.

"Sierra, the one thing that I think you should know, something that we glossed over in our story, is that your mother asked me to marry her two weeks prior to me officially asking her in front of our family. She not only loved me, but she loved you enough that she wanted to be your mother." Jackson informed his daughter.

"Sierra, I hope you never have any doubt, that even though I never gave birth to you, that I love you. You are the little girl that I loved and raised. I may have had my doubts if I could be the mother you needed and deserved, but I never once regretted my choice or our life together a single day." Explained Rocki.

"I love you mom..." Sierra said enveloping her mother in a big hug. Both women were crying and as Sierra felt her tears mixing with her mothers quickly realized this was the first time she could ever remember her mother crying.

As she held on to her mother something crept back into her mind. Something that was said but not really addressed. "Dad?"

"Yes Sierra?" Asked Jackson.

"You said you made this deal for my sake... what exactly did you mean by that?" Sierra wondered.

"I had accumulated more than enough evidence to get your birth mother convicted. The problem is that if I had taken your her to court over the incident criminal trials are a matter of public record and the publicity over such a trial would follow you for your entire life. I don't have to tell you how cruel children and teens can be so I made the deal and had your records sealed by the court. Only our extended family, your birth mother, her parents and two lawyers know the details of your conception and the custody deal." Jackson Fuller explained to his daughter. "You were my innocent, yet to be born baby, and I was not going to let the actions of a misguided teenage girl ruin your life before you even had a chance to enter the world."

" Thank you daddy." Sierra said hugging her father. She could not find any other words. As conflicted as she was over the news that the woman who had raised her was not her biological mother, she knew that she could not have asked for a better mother. As she held her parents she had never felt such love, comfort and understanding as she did at that very moment.

An hour after her parents were finished answering her questions Sierra Grace Fuller found herself standing in front of the front door to her grandparents house. The lights were on and she could hear movement in the house but it sure seemed like someone was taking an abnormally long time to answer the door. Sierra just hoped that they were not up to anything she didn't want to even think about. The door finally opened and her grandmother Gia greeted her "Sierra honey, this is a surprise."

"Hi grandma... are you busy? I really need to talk." Sierra asked.

"Of course honey." Gia answered her oldest grandchild. Gia opened the door and allowed Sierra entrance into the Harmon family living room. Sierra plopped herself down on the couch and was joined in short order by her grandmother. "So honey, I can tell that something is bothering you. How can I help?"

"I know... about me." Sierra said. It was still kind of funny to her that she was not biologically a Mahan as she had always thought she was.

"I see. So I take it they told you the whole sordid tale about your birth mother taking advantage of your father?" Gia asked her granddaughter.

"Yeah they did. I was so mad at first... mostly because the woman I always thought brought me into this world hadn't. But then they told me what happened, how mom was there for from the moment I came into the world... how she loved me from the beginning." Sierra told her grandmother. She had started cry again, she had thought she had worked out all of this with her parents but she soon realized that she needed more answers.

"Grandma... I need to know something... something only you can tell me." Sierra sniffled between her words.

"Anything you want sweetie. Just ask." Gia reassured her granddaughter.

"Why do you love me? I know why grandma DJ and grandpa Steve love me... but I'm not your biological grandchild, why don't... why didn't you treat me different than Wyatt and Joanna?"

Gia was actually hurt by her granddaughter's question but understood why the young woman asked it. Even why she felt the need to ask it. The vulnerable young woman was having an identity crisis based on the origins of her birth. Gia moved Sierra's auburn bangs from the right side of her face so that the young woman was looking her right in the eye. "Sierra Grace Fuller... the day your were brought into this world I was there with your grandma DJ, and grandpa Matt before any other family member arrived. We were all so worried about you..."

"The umbilical cord..." Sierra stated.

"I like to think you were just in a hurry to meet your family so you force your way out." Gia told her granddaughter. This broke the tension and the two laughed for a moment with tears in their eyes.

"I was the first to hold you after your parents and I can tell you without hesitation that I thought you were the most beautiful and innocent baby girl since I first held your mother in my arms." Gia wrapped her arms around Sierra and the younger woman rested her head against her grandmother as she continued. "Your mother felt that same love for you the moment she first held you. I can't imagine what you're feeling about how you were conceived, but I do know that your family doesn't care about that and loves you unconditionally. You are our family Sierra, you always have been and you always will be." Gia Harmon informed her beautiful granddaughter.

"Your grandmother is one-hundred percent correct Sierra." Matt Harmon reiterated to his grandchild. Sierra's maternal grandfather looked as handsome as the pictures she had seen from twenty years prior only he had gone gray. "It didn't matter to your grandmother, my father, or myself that you came from another woman, you were such a gift that we couldn't help but love you from the moment we first held you in our arms."

Matt hugged Sierra who hugged him back. "We really are a family of huggers." Sierra joked into her grandfather's chest.

"That's the Fuller effect." Gia stated. "But it originated from your great-grandfather Danny's family.

"Grandpa, not to divert the topic too much but is it true you adopted my mom when she was almost an adult?" Sierra asked her grandfather. That little tidbit had come out during her mother trying to initially sooth her hurt feelings.

"Yes it is." Matt Harmon stated. "Your grandmother and I didn't meet until your mother was sixteen. We married fairly quickly but your mother was just shy of eighteen when the adoption was finalized."

"Why would you do that though?" Sierra asked, baffled by this.

"Because I loved your mother as if she was my own daughter. If you take nothing else from these stories you've been told today, you have to understand that if you love someone unconditionally, nothing else really matters." Sierra's grandfather declared.

"I think I'm starting to get it grandpa..." Sierra said. "Thank you..."

"What for honey?" Gia asked rubbing the back of her fingers along her granddaughter's cheek. She was not quite sure what she was being thanked for.

"For loving me." Sierra said crying tears of joy as she hugged her grandparents to her. The two grandparents enveloped the young woman tightly as the rained kisses upon her face her.

It was the following Sunday morning and Sierra stood at the home of someone she had never met before but needed to. Sierra had found her on social media and learned a bit about the former Sienna Logan's life from the website. In the time since she graduated high school Sienna was now married to a man named Brian Riley. After taking a look at the few pictures she had access to Sierra discovered that Sienna and her husband have two children together. The pictures were dated a few years old so her siblings were bound to look a bit different. So now here she was, standing before the Riley's front door waiting to meet her birth mother.

Sierra slowly extended her left index finger, her hand was shaking as she pressed the doorbell button and listened to the door chimes. She heard a voice though the door say, "I'll get it". When the door opened Sierra came face-to-face with a girl several years younger than herself. If she were to hazard a guess she would guess that this girl was about the same age as her brother Wyatt.

"Hi." The young girl greeted Sierra. The girl bore a striking resemblance to their mother except this girls eyes were green and her hair was auburn in hue.

Quickly composing herself, Sierra said, "Hi... I was wondering if Sienna Riley is home." Sierra informed the young woman.

"Just a moment... Mom, can you come to the front door please." The young woman waited patiently with Sierra. Sierra's heart was pounding as she heard the clicking of heels making their way across wood paneled floors until they reached the front door.

"Who's at the door sweet... ie..." Sienna Riley stated as she came face-to-face with the ghost of her past. Sierra could read the recognition in the woman's eyes and knew that Sienna was fully aware of who was standing before her in the doorway.

"Kayla honey, I'll see to our guest, why don't you go check on dinner." Sienna says.

"Ok mom." Kayla replied. She then trotted off towards the kitchen.

"You know who I am don't you." Sierra asked the older woman.

"Of course I do. Sierra Grace Fuller... I haven't gotten a picture in three years but I would know you anywhere." Sienna Riley told her daughter.

"You... you were getting pictures... of me." Sierra asked her birth mother.

"It was an arrangement I made with your mother, shortly after she named you. She promised to send me a photo of you once a year, every year. The first few were professional photos they had taken of you. Later in life they were your school photos. Your looked so beautiful in your senior portrait by the way." Sienna said. "I'm sorry, would you like to come in... I'm sure you didn't track me down just to hear me blather on about little odds and ends."

"Thanks." Sierra replied not sure what more to say at this point.

"I take it since you are here, that your parents have told you... everything." Sienna asked her daughter.

"They told me about "the incident" as dad refers to it." Sierra curtly replied.

"So I imagine that you are here with some questions for me." Sienna said.

"I guess we'll start easy and ask for the names of my... siblings." Asked Sierra.

"You met Kayla at the door, she just turned sixteen a week ago. I also have a son that is fourteen named Kyle."

"I take it that your family does not know about me?" Inquired Sierra.

"My husband knows your story. I told him all about it just before we got engaged. I couldn't commit to him without him knowing what kind of person I was, or the fact that I had a daughter living somewhere in the city. Even in a city this size, its probably only been dumb luck that that your family and mine have never run into each other before now." Sienna stated. "Can you excuse me for a moment, I'll be right back."

Almost as soon as Sienna step out of the living room a young boy hoped over the back of the couch besides her and greeted Sierra with a, "Hi."

"Hi, you must be Kyle." Sierra greeted her youngest brother.

"Yes... who are you?" Kyle Riley asked.

"My name is Sierra. I was here to meet with your mother." Sierra greeted the young man.

"Kyle would you please set the table... for five." Requested Sienna.

"Sure mom." Kyle replied. He excused himself to go collect the plates and silverware.

"I hope you don't think it presumptuous, I thought we would have dinner, and then introduce you to your siblings. They have a right to know about you." Sienna said.

"That would be nice." Replied Sierra.

Sierra was sitting at her biological mother's dinning room table when Sienna's husband Brian Riley arrived home after work. Sienna was sitting besides Kyle while Sierra and Kayla were sitting on the opposite side. Brian actually had to do a double take when he saw what looked like an older echo of his teenage daughter besides her. "Hello." Brian Riley greeted the young woman.

"Hi." Sierra responded.

"Brian Riley." Sienna's husband said extending his hand to Sierra.

"Sierra Grace Fuller, nice to meet you." Replied Sierra as she shook the man's hand.

Sierra and the Riley's enjoyed the dinner and made small talk. The meal was enjoyable and after eating Sierra helped the Riley's clear the table and clean up. When they were done Sienna asked her family to join them in the family room as she had some thing she wanted to share with them.

"Kayla, Kyle, I'm sure you're curious about our guest. The story is complicated but Sierra... is your sister." Sienna told her children.

"Our sister..." Repeated Kayla but with anger.

"Sooo how old are you Sierra." Kyle asked the girl who he had just learned was his older half-sister.

"Twenty-one." Answered Sierra.

"So five years before I was born you had Sierra... So if she's twenty-one you obviously had her before you finished high school. What, did you give her up for adoption mom?" Kayla asked.

"Sierra's story is long, complex, and its not something that I'm really proud of." Sienna informed her children.

"Dad, did you know about Sierra." Kayla asked her father.

"I did. Your mother told me her story just before we got engaged. I have seen pictures of her, but this is the first time I've met her." Brian explained.

"Wait, wait, wait..." A now irate Kayla yelled. She stood up waving her arms in frustrations. "There are pictures of a sister that you never told us about. You never mentioned her, we weren't even told she existed... why!"

"Kayla... I... I never mentioned her because I haven't been a part of her life since the day she was born." Sienna informed her children.

"Kayla, I wasn't told anything about this until my birthday earlier this week. I get that you're upset, I was as well. I came here today to get answers from... your mother." Sierra stated.

"Don't you mean our mother?" Kyle questioned Sierra.

"I have a mother, she loved and raised me for twenty-one years. I'm not trying to... disrupt your lives, I just... I just needed to hear from her why..."

"Why what?" Kayla demanded. "What did you do mom?"

"Why don't you sit down Kayla, and I'll tell you all need to know." Sienna told her children.

Sienna sat quietly for a few moments trying to compose herself and her thoughts. "I was not a nice person in high school. I was the cliche "IT Girl"." Sienna informed her family. "My senior year of high school I was... jealous of a couple at my school. I was determined to make the life of Sierra's mother miserable." Sienna explained.

"Why would you do that?" Kayla asked. "You always told me to be the bigger person, to never become a mean girl."

"It was because I was a mean girl that I wanted you to be better than I was." Sienna informed her daughter. "As for why... in my warped mind I thought that Sierra's mother was undeserving of her father."

"So you took it upon yourself to break them up." Sierra stated matter-of-factually.

"Yes. I... I arranged for Jackson's father to be roofied, and the plan was to just make it look like we slept together to break up Sierra's parents. But, as plans often do mine backfired, and I became pregnant with Sierra." Sienna stated.

"Oh my god... oh my god mom... how could you." Kayla asked in disbelief.

"It was a poor decision, a stupid decision." Sienna said.

"Do you regret your decision? Do you regret giving up Sierra." Kyle who had been relatively quiet during this entire conversation.

"I regret what I did to Sierra's parents. I regret how Sierra came into existence. I do not regret her life nor did I ever regret giving custody of her to her biological father." Sierra proclaimed. "Sierra's father married the woman who raised her, he had a loving family to support him and with that support built a good life for his family. You have had a good life, haven't you Sierra?"

"Yes. My parents have a sixteen year old son and a twelve year old daughter. My extended family is huge and we are all very close." Sierra told her sister and brother.

"So why didn't you ever tell us about her. You should have had joint custody of Sierra right?" Kayla argued.

"Her parental rights were terminated before I was born." Sierra let Kayla know. "My father discovered the truth and got evidence to prove it so a bargain was struck."

"What kind of bargain?" Kyle pondered.

"In exchange for full custody and terminating my parental rights, her father did not press criminal charges against me." Sienna declared.

"You said you didn't regret giving me up to my father." Sierra cut her off, "was I really that easy to give up?"

"What all three of you need to really understand is this," Sienna stopped for just a moment. "I did not have the support system that your father did Sierra. When I told my parents about the baby growing in me the first thing they asked me is if I wanted an abortion... and before you ask I never considered that option Sierra." Sienna emphatically stated. "Then I told them about the situation with your father and that was a bigger concern to them because they were worried about the bad publicity if it were to go to trial. The deal for Sierra was like the golden goose of deals for them."

"Sooo... I guess we come back to did you ever regret giving me up and never being a part of my life?" Sierra asked.

"I never regretted ensuring that you had the best life possible Sierra. The hardest part was seeing your growth in the pictures, but to hear that you have lived a happy life, that you were loved by so many... no I don't regret giving you up." Sienna said.

"So where do we go from here?" Sierra asked.

"You are free to visit any time you want Sierra. Kayla and Kyle are your family and you all deserve a chance to get to know one another after being deprived of that privilege for so long.

"So I guess... you're our big sister." Kayla stated.

"Yeah, I'm your big sister." Sierra replied giving her younger sister a hug.

Five years ago I learned where I truly came from. I had a mild identity crisis but after talking with my family members I realized not only who I was, but it didn't matter where I came from. I had two parents that loved each other so much that they were willing to traverse the hardships of raising me while trying to build their lives and provide for me and eventually my siblings. I would start spending time with my birth mother Sienna and her family after that day. I told my parents the following day what I had done and they understood, particularly when I explained to my mother that it was primarily to understand why my mother did what she did and secondary to meet my other siblings. My birth mother and I were never particularly close (I always called her Sienna) but we did develop a cordial relationship. I grew close to Kayla and Kyle and introduced them to my paternal siblings Wyatt and Joanna, I thought it was important that all four of my siblings meet as all four were important to me, but I could never have foreseen how important that event would be.

"You do realize this is all your fault Sierra." Her mother Rocki Fuller whispered into the ear of her eldest daughter.

"All I did was introduce my Fuller siblings to my Riley siblings so everyone could meet. I had no idea when I did that five years ago we would end up here." Sierra stated in her defense.

Sierra was being very honest, but as she thought about it she had to admit looking back to that day there was a spark between Wyatt Fuller and Kayla Riley. The two teens actually did know one another from school, they just never interacted previously due to their different social circles. Wyatt was a techie like his father, but not a typical nerd. He kept himself fit and enjoyed volleyball like their mother. He looked very much like their father Jackson Fuller but with his mother's eyes and darker hair. Kayla was a younger version of her mother with her father's green eyes and auburn. Sierra had gotten to know her younger sister very well over the last five years and found her to be a kind, loving, easy going and very intelligent young woman. The first hint that there might be something more to Wyatt and Kayla just sharing a sister was when Wyatt took Kayla to their junior year homecoming dance. They had stated they were just going as friends... Sierra never did get many details out of Kayla the following day, she just smiled and said the two had a nice time.

It was obvious to Sierra though that by Christmas there was more going on between them than a simple friendship. Wyatt had asked Sierra for help in selecting a gift for Kayla. As the two sisters had gotten quite close over the months he knew that Sierra had insight into Kayla's likes and dislikes. The two found a nice but relatively inexpensive gold heart shaped necklace and when presented with it Kayla gave Wyatt the biggest, non-friendly kiss Sierra had ever seen. That was just over five years ago, now the two twenty-one year olds were Mr and Mrs Wyatt Fuller. The two families were now connected by more than Sierra Grace Fuller, they were In-Laws.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Sierra reminded Rocki Fuller. "No one knows that better than you right."

"Twenty-six years strong and still going." Rocki replied holding her husband Jackson Fuller's hand. "I never would have thought Wyatt would be getting married before you."

"I just haven't found "the one" yet. We're not all lucky like you and grandma DJ to find that person early on in life. I'll probably take after Aunt Stephanie and find them when I least expect it later in life." Sierra explained.

Sierra watched as her brother and sister danced happily to the start of their new life together. Her life was as complete as she needed it to be, she had all the familial love that anyone could every hope for. Sierra Grace Fuller was happy, and she wished that her brother and sister would have the kind of relationship her mother Rocki and father Jackson have. She expected that in a few more years the Fuller house would be even fuller.

THE END

AN: With this chapter I now end my second fic on this site. I am currently working on 2 new series that are totally different than my last 2 stories. Both are more action oriented and while I do not claim to be the greatest I will put my own dramatic spin on them. Series 1 will have 2 prequel stories that lead into the overall story. I will release the first 7 of (as of now) 12 chapters starting Monday Aug 3rd and release them every 3 days after. At which point I will begin uploading the first 5 chapters of the second story (same kind of cycle).

A very special thank you to: Legaciesmegafan & Sophie22 for all of your support during this story.


End file.
